My Wife Doesn't Love Me
by Yuki-Kamishiro
Summary: In everyone's hearts there's a deep secret that can't be revealed. Fate is in the shadows of Alicia. Yuuno takes a step towards Nanoha and Alicia takes a step towards Teana. Who will be with who? AliciaXNanohaXFate. Yuri inside, Please R&R!
1. Prologue

**A/N:** Thinking hard so far. This will be a long story, very long, if I can manage. This will be a Nanoha X Alicia and Nanoha X Fate Fic. Sorry to ruin those of Nanoha X Alicia Fans, but this _will_ turn out to be a Nanoha X Fate in the near future! You have been warned!

**Disclaimer:** Everything belongs to its rightful owner.

* * *

**Prologue**

**By:**

**Yuki-Kamishiro**

* * *

I finally looked at her in the eyes for the first time.

But there was nothing. Nothing at all.

And she just turned away.

Afraid that something would and might happen.

But I wanted it to happen.

I wanted it to happen so badly.

I've wanted it for so long.

When I stare at her face I could feel a rush of lust go through my body.

Her lips and her eyes all tempted me all at once.

I smile in hopes to get her attention, but she just walks away.

When I talk about love she gets mad and pushes me away.

When I try to hold her hand she hits it away.

And then she says she loves me.

If she really did love me she would kiss me, hug me or _at least_ touch me.

She avoids sleeping in the same bed with me.

But I'm her _wife_ and I feel like a child longing for love from her mother.

I cry at night in hopes of feeling her arms wrap around me.

No matter what I do day after day it never happens.

I long for _her_ love. _Her_ touch.

My name is Takamachi Nanoha and this is my story.

To be continue…

* * *

**A/N:** Soooo, tell me. Should I continue this story or not? Sorry it's really, really short!!

-Yuki-chan

* * *


	2. Chapter 1: How I Met Her

**A/N:** Well, I am going to continue with this story! So, here's Chapter 1! It's mostly going to be Nanoha's POV though. Well, entirely _this_ chapter. Just to let you know. Um, it will start out with Nanoha meeting Alicia first.

**Disclaimer:** Everything, and I mean _everything_, belongs to its rightful owner.

**asakura89:** Thanks! I'll start the chapter now!! I have the motivation to write! :D

* * *

She caught my eye the first time I saw her.

**Chapter 1**

**~How I Met Her~**

**By:**

**Yuki-Kamishiro**

* * *

My mom and I went to the Karaku Restaurant that my mom wanted me to go try their good Edo-mae style sushi there. I didn't care where we went, as long as I got something to eat and be satisfied with it. When we got there it was half full and half empty. My mom wanted to sit near the door so we can leave out faster and so we did, we sat near the door. When we sat down and ordered our food my mom started a conversation, but I didn't want to listen to her, she always talks about the same thing every time she speaks.

My mom was talking about me getting married, but I wasn't really listening to her. She wants to have an arranged marriage for me but I didn't want that. How could I? I trust myself _enough_ to find someone for myself. But what did she care? She didn't care one bit, not at all. She said I should follow the family tradition. Psh, yeah right! It's something I _didn't_ want to do. Forget tradition, I want to follow my own ways of doing things! I want to do things my own way.

She was blabbering about me getting married but I tried to see what the girl behind her was doing. She looked like the quiet type even though she was hanging out with some really big mouth friends. She had long blonde hair and she looked taller than me. She had innocent looking eyes and kissable looking lips. She even had a cute face but it had an edge to it. Pretty cute, I guess.

I couldn't see cause my _mom_ was blocking my way every time I leaned over to see the blonde girl. I wondered why she was so quiet. Was something wrong with her? All of a sudden it went quiet. My mom finally stopped talking and saw that I wasn't paying any attention to her. If she knew that all along why didn't she stop talking half an hour ago?

She asked me what I was looking at but I tried not to tell her. She's the loud type, so if I told her anything she would say it out loud. I didn't want to hold any chances, so I held back and didn't tell her but somehow she figured it out, _somehow_. I tried to distract her so she wouldn't make a scene.

_I was wrong to even think that would work!_

Can you believe she actually turned around and said, "Hello, young woman. Sorry to bother you, but my daughter was just telling me she thought you were cute."

I wanted to die right there and then. The blonde girl looked me and grinned a little, in a shy way. Then one of her friends said, "Oh her, she's never had a girlfriend before."

My mom was surprised and, of course, so was I. I was waiting for her to say something but she didn't even talk. Her friend said her name was Alicia Testarossa. Cute name for a cute face. And then she finally talked and said, "It's nice to meet you." She had such a sexy voice. I melted as soon as I heard it on the spot.

It's like I feel in love with her at first sight. That's why when it was time for us to leave I didn't want to leave, like a kid wanting her candy from the Candy Store. I gave her my number before I left. She didn't seem interested though, but I crossed my fingers hoping she would change her mind.

* * *

I sat by the phone everyday for a whole month. Until one day she called. She told me her friends made her call. I felt bad, her friends made her call, so that means she didn't want to call me. Thinking that maybe she really wasn't into me, she asked me to meet her at the same place we met.

I thought that was pretty cute, to go on a first date at the same place we first met. And of course I said yes. I rushed into my room and threw some clothes on that I found suitable and ran as fast as I could to the same place we first met and stopped in front of the Karaku Restaurant. When I went inside she was already there, sitting quietly as usual.

Then she stood up when she saw me. As I walked over to the table I could see that she was nervous, not as nervous as I was, though. I took a seat and watched her search for words to say. I felt bad and decided to say the first word. I said the first thing that came to my mind, "Why are you so quiet all the time?"

At that point I thought something was seriously something wrong with me. How can I ask such a stupid question on the first date? _Stupid Nanoha, what a great way to start a conversation. _I think I made her feel bad because she looked down and it looked like she was embarrassed.

I had do something, fast, so I apologized and said I'll never say something like that again. She said it was ok and told me that this was her first date, ever. I still couldn't believe the fact she never had a girlfriend before. I thought a girl as cute as her would have had at least 5 girlfriends by now, but I guess I was wrong.

It was an ok date but her silence was _killing_ me. I wanted to hear more of her sexy voice. I tried to make eye contact, but she would always look away. After a while I guess she was feeling uncomfortable because she told me she didn't know how to handle a woman. I felt bad for her, how can she not know these things? I tried to let her know that it was ok and that I didn't want to rush her into anything she didn't want to do.

She smiled and I smiled back. It was good to finally see her actually smile. It was so beautiful it took my breath away. We talked for a while, then decided to go home, and she suggested walking me home. A funny thing happened when we were walking to my place. She was walking a little distant from me like I was going to bite her or something, so I tried to go closer to her but she would move away, so I told her it was ok.

Then I held her hand and she stopped and looked at me, "What are you doing?" She asked and I told her flat, "I'm holding your hand." Surprisingly she didn't let go, I thought she would, but she didn't. I could feel her palm getting sweaty. _Am I pushing her too much? _I felt her grip get stronger. _Huh? Is she finally starting to get use to me now?_ A smile was placed on my face.

To be continue…

* * *

**A/N:** Ok? That was a weird chapter… well, I'll try hard on the next chapter! XD Sorry it was short, again!

-Yuki-chan

* * *


	3. Chapter 2: Caught

**A/N:** Well, here's Chapter 2! It's going to be Nanoha's POV again. Just to let you know. Someone gets it going on in this chapter! Woo~! XD

**Disclaimer:** I don't want to say anymore, so this will be my last time say it. EVERYTHING BELONGS TO ITS RIGHTFUL OWNER! XD I feel much better!

**Major Mike Powell III**: LMBO! I don't like using LMAO, the 'A' in it! :D Sorry. Anyway, thanks! Your review just made me laugh! I almost fell laughing on the ground, but I had the table in front of me! (Luckily it was there) Hmm… A threesome?! With twins?! Wow! That's pretty- woooow, I don't know the word to it… just 'WOW'!! :)

* * *

I didn't want to let her hand go.

**Chapter 2**

**~Caught~**

**By:**

**Yuki-Kamishiro**

* * *

As we approached the door to my home I felt a sadness come over me. I didn't want this night to end. She dropped me to the door and was about to walk away, but I just had to call her name. She stopped and I walked over and put my arms around her. I felt her heart beat as I inhaled the scent of her sweet perfume. Her hands layered behind my back for a while and I released her with a smile on my face.

Never have I felt such a warm feeling before in my entire life. I entered my house with happiness written all over my face. I lay on my bed thinking about the whole night.

**

* * *

**

I woke up to a buzzing sound in my ear, not realizing that it was coming from my alarm clock, I tried to ignore it thinking it was coming from somewhere else. I tried to cover my head with my pillow and even put my hands over my ears but the buzzing sound didn't stop. When I finally figured out it was coming from my clock I woke up screaming cause I was late for work.

And I've never been late for work. I dashed to the bathroom with knots in my hair and drool freshly cornered at the side of my mouth. I thought doing two things at the same time would be easy, that included eating and getting dressed, but I guess I was wrong. I threw on the most decent looking clothes I can find and rushed out the door. I ran down the street like I was running a race, stopping in front of the building I worked at, I was blinking my eyes rapidly to remind myself I wasn't dreaming.

Everyone was stationed at their desks doing their work. The sight of me stunned them. They all watched me, knowing that this was the first time I've ever been late, I'm always the first one at work. My face was getting red from all the eyes staring at me uneasily. I placed myself behind my workspace and began working like I've been there since morning, in hopes of not getting caught by my boss. Just as the little hope in my mind that I would get away with it was there I saw my boss walking towards me. I felt my palms and forehead getting sweaty, I was scared out of my wits. He stood there glaring at me.

His eyes stinging, "Why were you late?" He asked angrily. I was so nervous all could hear coming from his mouth was "blah blah blah". When I finally got to my senses I gave the stupidest answer, the truth. "I woke up late." He began walking back and forth like a mad man. "For the five years you've worked for me this is the first time you're late and your excuse is you woke up late?!" He argued. "Uh… yeah." He watched me sternly.

I wanted to avoid any more confrontation with him so I decided not to prolong my answer to his question. That made him more mad, so he just walked away. I felt a need to stick out my tongue out at him cause he sounded like my dad, so I did when his back was turned to me.

My eyes glued on the computer screen and my fingers did not move on the keyboard, I couldn't focus. Something else was on my mind other than work or rather someone and that someone was Alicia-chan. I felt so attracted to her ever since the first day I saw her. I couldn't take my mind off of her. What else, I couldn't get my mind off the fact that she was so shy towards me. I didn't want her to feel like she had to ask to hug or kiss me because I wanted her to, but even though I said it's ok she still hesitates. _Am I _that_ scary?_

* * *

My mom opened the curtains to my room just as my dream was getting to the good part. I always dreamed that I was dating Chrono-kun. Anyways my mom was singing her favorite song. I mumbled 'Go away' to her, but she was too busy singing her lungs out. She can be pretty stubborn that's why sometimes I wish I was invisible, but despite our differences I still enjoyed her company.

I dragged myself behind her and followed her to the kitchen. I was surprised to see dishes out and pots on the stove, things I never used since I started living by myself. My mom was actually cooking. I haven't eaten my mom's food since I was little. I took a seat by the table and childishly waited.

I was so happy to get some home cooked food from my mom. She's the best cook _ever_. Believe it or not, as it may seem that she can't _even_ boil water. She turned around and I saw a big grin on her face as she placed two plates of eggs on the table. I felt an urge to ask her the question I've been holding since I saw her here this morning.

"Mom, are you drunk?" Her eyes widened at my question. "I'm not drunk and how dare you ask me that question! No matter how weird I am I'm still your mother!" She replied. I felt kinda bad asking the question, but she was just acting too weird I just had to ask her. "And besides, I don't do that anymore. I'm a changed women," she continued. I rolled my eyes at the fact that she was lying through her teeth. She went on to say that she met Alicia-chan on her way over.

Even hearing her name made me blush. I hoped that my mom didn't notice the redness on my face. "Have you and Alicia-san?… you know…" She asked nudging her elbow against my arm. I felt my face warming up from embarrassment. "Mom! That's disgusting!" I said with a disgusted look on my face, "And I don't talk about those things when I'm eating. _Especially_ with you Mom!" I protested.

She watched me with a blank face like she was expecting to hear more from me but I never felt comfortable talking about those things openly to other people. _Especially_ with my mom. I stood up to go back to my room, feeling a little uneasy. She nagged at my clothes and I looked down at her. "What?!" She gave me a smirk and asked, "Did you guys do it?" I was officially grossed out and made my way to my room. I couldn't _believe_ she took it _that_ far. Coming from her, it completely freaked me out. She tried to call me back by reminding me of the delicious food that stared at me on the table, but I resisted myself and turned away from the delicious food and went to my room.

* * *

I wrote the date on a blank piece of paper, ready to write and then the phone ringed, it interrupted my flow of thoughts. I answered the phone and in an irritated voice I said again, "Hello?!" No one answered from the other side and I got more irritated and was going to curse them, but then I heard a whispering voice on the other side. "Nanoha?" I heard the person on other side whisper. "Who is this?!" I argued. "It's Alicia." I was confused of why she was whispering. "Why are you whispering?" I asked worried.

"Sorry, I don't want to talk loud because of where I am," She replied back. I was still thrown off. _Where was she?_ "Uh Nanoha, can I drop by your place in an hour or so?" I felt weird to let her come over at this point. _What if she's in trouble and wants a place to hide and she thought of me or what if she's sort of a mad woman?_ I put my thoughts aside and told her it was ok. I sat there fidgeting worried about Alicia-chan. _It's been three hours and she hasn't arrived yet!_

Thinking back on the way she talked over the phone, it made me worry even more. Finally my door knocked and I ran to open it. "Alicia-chan, what took you so long? I was so worried!" I wined. She stood there watching me act like a child. Her red eyes sparkled as the moonlight shone upon her face. She looked at me and gave me a light grin. She invited herself in and took me by my hand as she closed the door behind her. She looked me deeply into my eyes and her eyes were so intense.

It was hard not to look into them. Staring at my lips she said, "Sorry Nanoha, but I just longed to see your beautiful face." I was awe strucked at her sweet words and smiled. She began to lean in closer until I could feel her warm breath on my face. I could feel my stomach full of butterflies. Entwining her fingers with mine she brushed her lips against my lips and kissed me softly. She started kissing me harder and I stood there openly kissing her back.

I moaned as she pulled my head back and made her way down my neck. It was such a beautiful moment to feel her body close to mine and my finger tugging at her long blonde hair. I didn't want her to stop. Buuuut…

"Nanoha, are you home?" I heard my mom's voice and I immediately pushed Alicia-chan away. I wouldn't have stopped her if it weren't for my mom. Who knows how far we would have gone. I looked at my mom with a surprised look on her face. I walked up to her and whispered, "What are you doing here? At this hour?" She looked at me square in the eye and said, "Sorry. Did I interrupt you guys?"

I felt so embarrassed to put it into words. Alicia-chan stood there looking at the ceiling, trying to make it look like nothing happened. But she knew that my mom knew already. I looked at my mom and gave her a signal to get going; at first she didn't get me, but when she did she giggled like a little school girl and creeped out the door. _What the?_

I turned back to Alicia-chan who was looking at my baby pictures. I slowly made my way to her and apologized. She looked at me with her now innocent face and said, "It's ok, it's not your fault. In fact it's no ones fault, but mine. I should have known better and controlled myself." With a face full of seduction I turned my body away from her and whispered, "I'm glad you didn't."

To be Continue…

* * *

**A/N:** So what did you think of this chapter? Pretty amazing, right? Too bad Momoko opened the door and stopped them. Well, please leave a Review! Much appreciated!

-Yuki-chan

* * *


	4. Chapter 3: I Hate That Face

**A/N:** Yah! There's going to be Alicia's POV now too! :D Woohoo!!

**BPHaru:** No, Chrono wasn't a mistake. He's a singer that Nanoha is obsess with and yeah, you get the point… well, hopefully. Yeah, I'm not sure about the threesome thing, I'm not good with that so I won't be writing one with threesome any time soon. Um, but I will say this, Alicia and Fate-chan knows Chrono; and Nanoha will 'Kyah' in her head when she sees him. That is all I can give.

**musikazen:** Thanks. Yeah, Nanoha's really straightforward. And Alicia's really weird, but Nanoha's getting to her, unfortunately, (eventually). Lol.

**Fate TrulyGood:** Yes, everyone's curious. :D I'm _even_ curious myself. Well, you'll know later on. Tehe. Yeah, it's not Fate-chan, it's Alicia. It's too bad, but I think you'll figure out when it's Fate-chan later on, or not. I'll give you a hint though, Fate-chan comes in when it's Chapter 6! Yes I know, it's a long way to go, but it will be worth it! XD Nanoha's dense, so she doesn't realize anything until in the end. Lol, I don't know about the whole experience thing, but I can imagine the same thing happening to me. :) Kind of.

**KillerQueen118:** Thank you! I just love the interruptions! There might be more! Or a lot! Lol. Whichever one suits me best. Thanks, I'll try to keep it up! :D

**chkim218:** Lol. That's a good idea there, but I think I'll stick to my plot, or maybe I'll change it a bit, _maaaybe_. Lol. It's ok if you ramble all the way to the ends of the earth. :) That sounded weird… Lol.

**MejiCana:** Um… I think there are going to be more yuri or shoujo-ai… if I feel like it, my muse is kind of dead right now because of a lot of things going on lately… _buuuut_ besides that, I might add them in around a couple of chapters or so…

**liz:** It did? I'm glad it got your interest! :) Well, first of all, I don't know why she's dreaming about Chrono, j/k. It's kind of lame and weird, but Chrono's a singer in this story and yeah… Nanoha is somehow, someway obsess with Chrono and his voice. Oh and Nanoha's mom, Momoko, is an alcoholic because Shiro went to America and remarried and Momoko's just crazy like that, guessing on things that are the impossible. Sorry I made her that way Momoko's Fans!

**Major Mike Powell III:** Yeah, Momoko's an alcoholic and she's crazy. Like what I told liz. Well, I didn't plan to make her that way, she just came out that way, for some weird reason I don't know why. Yes, there was a 'major lack of background information'. I'm sorry, I'm fixing it right now. Oh, I'll tell about Nanoha's family in a bit. Her family tradition is going to be explained in this chapter, so don't worry. Oh, right. I'll do that with the POV this time. Hehe. You'll find out if it was Alicia or not. :) Just like what I told Fate TrulyGood, Fate-chan's going to appear in Chapter 6 though. Sorry to disappoint you, if I did.

Sorry if it'll be confusing later on!! Ok! Enough with my blabbering! On with the story!! XD

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**~I Hate That Face!~**

**By:**

**Yuki-Kamishiro**

* * *

**Alicia's POV: Dream:**

"Come on Alicia, if you don't do it then _I_ will," Jail said, putting his hand on my shoulder. I shrugged him off and he chuckled at my attempt to get away, but one thing he said got to me and I stopped. "Well, well. I see you don't want _that_ to be happening. I mean, come on, I'm a guy and she's a girl; beautiful, cute, and a virgin, I wouldn't mind-"

That ticked me off and I pushed him to the nearest wall. "JAIL! IF YOU SO LAY A HAND ON HER, I'LL…" "You'll, what?" Jail smirked and I let him go. He then threw his cell phone to me and told me to call Nanoha, which I didn't even remember her number and to my surprise he had it in _his_ cell phone, what a jerk! _I am so going to delete Nanoha's number when I'm done!_

I clicked on Nanoha's number and pressed the green phone button and it started ringing for a while and then someone answered it. "Hello?" I heard Nanoha's voice on the other end. I couldn't find my words and so I stayed quiet until… "Hello?!" Nanoha started getting annoyed by the silent on my side of the end. "Nanoha?" I whispered because I didn't know what else to do or say.

"Who is this?!" Nanoha yelled into the phone. "It's Alicia," I whispered again. Nanoha got quiet and then spoke up again. "Why are you whispering?" She sounded concerned, but I shrugged it off, told her I couldn't talk loud because of where I was and asked her if I could go over to her house and to my surprise she said 'ok'.

When we hung up on each other I deleted Nanoha's number fast and gave Jail's cell phone back to him. When I looked at him he was staring at me with a big ugly smile on his face. Oh, how I would just love to punch him in the gut and face right now, but I restrained myself into doing so. Jail offered to buy me a glass of wine before I stopped by Nanoha's house and I just followed him. "Just one," I told him and he laughed evilly. "Whatever you say Alicia, whatever you say," He started leading me to a place I didn't know and haven't been to before.

When I got a glass of wine passed down to me, I stared at it and Jail told me to drink it fast. I didn't get his point of why I would drink it fast, so I grabbed the glass and sipped a little of it, it was very strong and I choked and coughed and felt a little dizzy from drinking it. Jail just stared at me saying 'I told you so'.

I felt wasted after the drink. Jail offered me another glass, but I passed, I didn't want to end up vomiting at Nanoha's place, now do I? I sat there listening to Jail blabber about how he saw this cute girl down the street and wanted to… well, you know what I mean, and I just sat there trying to get rid of the wine in my body before I started going to Nanoha's place. I started zoning out and all I heard was 'Blah Blah Blah, Alicia? Blah Blah Blah?!' before I knocked out.

When two hours and a half past by and I woke up I thought that maybe I should go to Nanoha's place now and so I got up and saw that Jail got up at the same time as me. "What?" I asked him and he shrugged. "You don't even remember Nanoha's place, do you?" I jumped a little and gave in. I told him that he could take me there, but he had to go away after that.

When we reached Nanoha's house I stared at Jail for him to leave and he just stared back at me. "What? You expect me to leave, I want to see if you can actually do it or not-" Jail stopped and looked at me. I was glaring at him and he knew that he would get it if he didn't listen to me, so he left.

I stood there in front of Nanoha's door and gulped a couple of times before I thought I was ready and then knocked on Nanoha's door. I heard running and then the door opened. "Alicia-chan, what took you so long? I was so worried!" Nanoha whined and I stood there watching her blabber about like a child. I took this chance to invite myself in since she was still standing there and I took her hand and closed the door behind me.

Nanoha couldn't stare away no matter how many times she tried. I tried to think of what to say and thought about what Chrono always taught me. "Sorry Nanoha, but I just longed to see your beautiful face." And it worked. Nanoha softened a bit and smiled at me. I took this chance again and entwined our hands together. _I have to do this or Jail will beat me to it._ I moved ever so closely to Nanoha's lips and kissed her softly. I felt like I needed to do more so I kissed her harder and she started kissing me back.

When I pulled Nanoha's head back and started kissing down her neck, she started moaning. Nanoha started tugging at my hair and I didn't want to stop, so I tried to go deeper, but then when I was just getting into the mood and when things started getting to the good part, the door just _had_ to open.

"Nanoha, are you home?" I heard Nanoha's mom calling and Nanoha immediately pushed me away. I walked over to the wall and started staring at the ceiling. I heard Nanoha walking to her mom and whispering, "What are you doing here? At this hour?" Nanoha's mom's voice changed and she said, "Sorry. Did I interrupt you guys?"

I tried to make it seem like nothing happened by looking at the ceiling, but I knew that Nanoha's mom knew what we did already. After a 30 seconds of silence I heard Nanoha's mom giggle like a little school girl and creeped out the door. I looked straight forward and saw Nanoha's baby pictures.

I stared at them for a while until Nanoha slowly made her way over to me and apologized. I turned around and smiled, "It's ok, it's not your fault. In fact it's no ones fault, but mine. I should have known better and controlled myself." I heard Nanoha turn around and whisper something that I couldn't quite catch, but I just let it slip by like I didn't hear anything.

* * *

When I was moving around in bed I felt really comfortable. _Has my bed always been this soft? No… this isn't my bed…_ I opened my eyes slowly and saw that my ceiling was never pink and my room was not this big either. I panicked for a while and then when I stood up to a sitting position I saw that it _wasn't_ my room. Then I recalled last night's event and got out of bed. _So, that wasn't a dream… and this is real?_ I moved around and saw pictures of Nanoha on each side of the wall.

"Nanoha's… room?" I turned around searching for Nanoha, but I couldn't spot her anywhere in the room. _Maybe she's downstairs._ I opened the door and walked ever so slowly down the stairs and heard Nanoha and her mom having a conversation and I didn't want to interrupt so I stopped at the 3rd to the last step of the stairs and listened in.

"Mom, I'm telling you, I don't want to marry some stranger. I'd rather die than marry someone I don't know," I heard Nanoha's voice from the kitchen and I assume they were talking about something serious. "But sweetie, it's family tradition, you have to marry someone you don't know, I did," Nanoha's mom, I'm assuming her name was Momoko, said with a depressed voice.

"Mom, I want to do something different, not carry the family tradition that's been going on for the past hundreds of thousands of years! I want to marry someone I love… for example like Alicia-chan! I think she loves me too!" My heart skipped a beat as I heard Nanoha finish her sentence and I quickly placed my hand over my heart. "Nanoha, when I married your father, Shiro, I didn't even know him…"

Momoko paused for some affect to take on Nanoha and when Nanoha shifted her sitting position she continued. "I didn't like your father at first, he was different, but then when I started getting used to him and knowing what he liked and disliked, I started falling in love with him more and more and that's when we had your older brother, Kyoya, but then when he was 5…" "He got hit by a car, yes I know about that," Nanoha said, not surprised at all.

"Yes, he did… and died from massive hemorrhaging, we couldn't save him in time… if only he hadn't ran after his soccer ball across the street, he would still be here today," Momoko stopped for a while, I heard a little sob come from her, but then she held it back and continued. " And one year later when I was pregnant with your older sister, Miyuki, I had a miscarriage and she was never born. Your father chose the name Miyuki for her already, but I… I…"

"Oh Mom, you don't need to cry," I heard Nanoha pushed her chair back and got up and ran over to Momoko's side, hugging her. "I know sweetie, but after the miscarriage and I had you and you were 5 years old, your father was sent away for a job in America to be a bodyguard and suggested that we get a divorce, I didn't want to agree at first but he said it would be too hard on the both of us and you because he was going to be living there from then on. I just can't help it when I lost more than half of my family," Momoko was crying by then.

"Mom…" Nanoha tighten her grip on Momoko and Momoko cried for it seemed like a long time and I decided to walk back up stairs and back into the room I came out from. When I closed the door behind me and sat down on Nanoha's bed, I just sat there and thought about the conversation not to long ago.

I whispered, "Is that why…"

(**A/N:**) _Is that why_ what? I bet you want to know what she said, well, I don't even know myself… I just, kind of… wrote… it there… you know?

* * *

**Nanoha's POV:**

My mom apologized about crying earlier and I forgave her of course. After she calmed down she said she should go now and that for me to check on Alicia-chan to see if she was awake or not. She let me go and I walked up the flight of stairs, up to my room. When I opened the door I saw Alicia-chan sitting on my bed and she looked up at me.

"H-hey, you're awake," I said, trying to get rid of the conversation I just had with my mom. "Yeah, I just woke up," Alicia-chan said quietly and peacefully. "Do you want… breakfast?" I asked, not knowing if I would make Alicia-chan mad because she looked like she was mad and that something was bothering her, but I shrugged the thought off and smiled. "I can cook really good! Come on, I'll cook something for you!" I grabbed onto Alicia-chan's hand and pulled her out of my room. She just smiled and followed me into the kitchen.

"Soooo, what do you want to eat?" I said, not wanting to wait for her reply, I yelled, "OMELET IT IS THEN!!" Alicia-chan made a surprised face and then she broke down into a soft smile and started giggling. I 'Nyahaha-ed' and started cooking for the long day that was ahead of us that was to come.

* * *

**One week later:**

"Congratulations Suzuka-chan, Arisa-chan! I'm so happy for you two!" I yelled into the phone and heard shrieks of 'Ahhh!' and 'Ow!' and apologized for yelling into the phone. Arisa-chan grabbed the phone from Suzuka-chan and sighed. "Seriously Nanoha, you're going to make us deaf one day, and that 'one day' is coming soon, _pretty_ soon."

"Nyahaha, I'm sorry?" I tried again. Suzuka-chan spoke up after Arisa-chan was done. "It's ok Nanoha-chan, it's not like it was your fault, I mean we just called in on an unexpected time and unexpected day and told you that we were getting married all of a sudden, so I don't blame you." "Suzuka-chan, I'm _so_ happy to hear that from you, I needed that, thank you," I said, all teary already.

"Well, now that you know, do come to our engagement party, we would love to see you again after a long time has separated us apart from each other." "Un, I'll definitely go Arisa-chan," I hummed and waited for her to say something. "… oh yeah, I almost forgot to ask, did you find any spouse yet?" "… ARISA-CHAN! NO… yeah… actually I did…" I blushed a tint pink, but luckily they couldn't see me.

"Oh ho ho ho ho! Who is it? Is it a guy? Or is it… a _girl_?" Arisa-chan emphasized on the word 'girl' and it just clicked me. "H-how did you know?" I stammered. "Oh, so it _is_ a girl then," She said it more of a statement than a question. (_Sigh) She didn't even know at first._ "… y-yeah…" Was all I could manage out.

"Arisa-chan, stop teasing Nanoha-chan!" I heard Suzuka-chan's voice very faint from the other side of the line. "Kehehehe! It's funny though Suzuka! Don't you think so?" "…" "Haha, quiet now are we? Oh right, Nanoha, sorry about that, where were we?" Arisa-chan hummed 'Mmmmm' and 'Oh!'. "Now I remember! I knew it was going to be a girl all along is what I wanted to say."

"W-what do you mean? I never-" "You never had a thing for a girl, I know," I thought about it a little more and said, "But I-" "Chrono's different, he's on a higher level ground than we are, I mean he's a singer and all, and how are you going to approach him? Stalk him?" Arisa-chan gave me her little evil laugh. "I-I do not stalk him!"

"Says the girl who _apparently_ knows his full name, favorite food, favorite color, and _more_ importantly, his _address_," Arisa-chan made her point, but I didn't want to give up. "I don't know where he lives!" "Please, you can't lie," Arisa-chan had a tone in her voice like she was shrugging her shoulders; although I didn't see her, I could just tell, I could feel it.

"Well, enough about that, you better come to our engagement party!" And with that said Arisa-chan hung up on me before I got to say anything back. _Ook? That was a little _too_ weird… very awkward._

* * *

"Mom, how does this one look?"

I was trying on some dresses for my best friend's, Suzuka-chan's and Arisa-chan's, engagement party and I wanted to look nice cause I haven't seen them in a while. I tried on a blue long dress and it had this sort of elegance to it that made you feel almost Princess like. Almost high fashion, but I couldn't afford that stuff so I just went to a little boutique close by.

"Wow Nanoha, you look absolutely beautiful. I knew you should have been a model. You're perfect for it. Why don't you ever listen to me? I just want what's best for you." My mom's eyes gleamed with excitement. "Mom, you know I don't have any interest in modeling," I whined. She looked at me and I knew she wasn't happy about my answer, ever since she's always said I have the potential to be a model. I just don't really have any interest in modeling at all. I was happy with my magazine editing job.

I tried on few dresses, some were short, some where to girly, and some were just plain weird, so I ended up taking the blue dress. It was the only one that felt right. Plus it's so pretty. Mom and I went to our favorite place to hang out. Cafe Amour. Pretty cheesy name for a coffee shop. But it's our favorite place and they make the best coffee, just as the name reads there are usually a lot of couples. Mom and I just sat there and said who looks good together and who doesn't. I know, pretty weird huh?

"So how did things go after I left? Anything steamy?" My mom asked curiously. "Well, just to let you know nothing happened. So let's just change the subject," I replied back. "Awww Nanoha. I ruined it for you, didn't I? I killed the mood didn't I? Darn I knew that would happen one day."

I didn't know how to answer to her cause I was still freaked out about why she was so interested, so I looked at her and told her, "Again, not comfortable." She laughed. "Why are you so shy to talk about these things with me Nanoha?" "Well, I don't know. I just… just feel weird talking about those things openly. Not only with you."

It became awkward after that.

* * *

"Oh my gosh! Suzuka-chan, you look so beautiful!" I complimented her. She's like my sister, always there for me. I was so happy for her. She finally found someone she loved, well, that person was right in front of her the whole time though. "Awww Nanoha-chan, its been since so long, I missed you so much!" She said as she hugged me. "And I'm not the only who looks beautiful." I blushed. "So where's the wife to be?" I asked giggling. "Oh, she's over there talking to what she calls 'friends'. I looked over to where she was pointing and surely she was there talking to her friends.

"But she does have this one friend that is the sweetest thing ever. What's her name again? Oh yeah, Alicia-chan." That wasn't the best time to be drinking something. I spitted everything out. "Oh my gosh! Nanoha-chan, are you ok?!" Suzuka-chan asked worried. "Yeah, I'm ok. Did you just say 'Alicia-chan'?" I asked like I didn't hear what she said. She can't be talking about _my_ Alicia-chan can she? _My_ Alicia-chan? What am I saying _my_ Alicia-chan?! I sound like a wife who just found her husband cheating on her, but in my case it's a wife who just found her wife cheating on her.

"Yeah, Alicia-chan. You want me to introduce you to her? I'm sure she'll like you… I think she's single actually," She said giving me a hint by winking. My stomach turned into knots as we approached her fiancé and her friends. I didn't know what to expect. Suzuka-chan walked up to her fiancé, Arisa-chan, and where Alicia-chan was. _Great, more anticipation. Maybe it wasn't the Alicia-chan I know and love after all._

"She went to the bathroom. Why?" Arisa-chan arched her eyebrow. She probably wants to know why Suzuka-chan is asking about her. "I want to introduce her to Nanoha-chan," She squinted her noise at her. I stood there impatiently. _What is taking this girl so long?_ "Oh Alicia-chan, there you are. I want to introduce you to someone," Suzuka-chan said to the person behind me. I was scared to turn around. I don't know why, but I just was. I mean what is the worst that could happen, right?

"Nanoha-chan, meet Alicia-chan. Alicia-chan, meet my best friend in the whole wide world Nanoha-chan." I turned around. "Nanoha?!" "Alicia-chan?!" My jaw dropped as I watched Alicia-chan standing in front of me. I was surprised and happy at the same time. Arisa-chan watched Alicia-chan sternly. "Alicia, you know Nanoha?"

"Yeah, I do actually," Alicia-chan admitted. "So you knew her all along Nanoha-chan? So much for our vow of telling each other everything," Suzuka-chan gave me a slap on my arm. "Ouch, that hurt Suzuka-chan!" "Good, I hope it did. Just like you hurt me." I looked at Alicia-chan, hoping she would help me explain, but she just stood there staring at me like she never saw me before.

Amongst all the chaos about us knowing each other, I managed to pull Alicia-chan aside. I wanted to know how she knew Suzuka-chan and Arisa-chan. "Alicia-chan, what are you doing here?" I whispered so that no one else would hear me, luckily no one didn't. "What do you mean what am I doing here? I'm here for my friend's engagement party. The same reason you're here I assume. Why are you questioning me? Anyways it's not like I came here with another women or something."

I watched her head to toe, like she just told a big fat lie and I was disgusted. Actually, what I was doing was looking at how beautiful she looked. The black dress looks so nice on her. It showed her innocent side. The side I met the first time we met. "You're Arisa-chan's friend. How come you never told me?" I argued. "Yeah, of course I'm Arisa's friend. Do you know me to have any other women friends than you. And why didn't you tell you were friends with Suzuka?"

"Well, I didn't know you want to know all of my business!" I said angrily. "Exactly," She proved her point. I still couldn't believe she was there, but I thought 'What the heck, lets just make the best of my time with her'. After all she is one of the people who makes me happy. I was about to walk away when she grabbed me back closer by my waist.

"You look beautiful. Or should I say SEXY," She whispered warmly, then she kissed me on my ear. I let out a strong breath of want. I pushed her away and she laughed and I took a seat beside Suzuka-chan. Arisa-chan stood up from her seat and proposed a toast. "I'll like to thank everyone on behalf of my fiancé, Suzuka and I, for coming out here and sharing this very special and important day with us. We appreciate everything that each of you have done for us. I know you guys are friends that I'll have for life. See you all at the wedding."

I smiled at Arisa-chan's speech. Such a sweet toast. I caught Alicia-chan staring at me again when my eyes fell on her. This time I winked at her. She smiled and winked back. _She's so cute!_ You can't help but giggle like a little school girl. Oh no, I inherited it from my mom. Ah… it's ok.

I watched all the people who filled the room. _So many people, I never knew that they knew so many people. Out of everyone, I probably know about ten people._ _Wow I'm such a loner._ I was about to turn away to my own business when a face caught my eye. It was a face I was all too familiar with. A face that I now _hated_ seeing. "Are you _serious_?" I said to myself. Maybe a little too loud. "What did you say?" Suzuka-chan questioned. _What am I doing talking to myself?_ Alicia-chan saw me staring into space and thought I was watching someone so she turned around to see who it was.

"Suzuka-chan, what is _he_ doing here?" I complained childishly. "Hello, he's _my_ brother. Why wouldn't he be here?" "Oh right, I forgot. The last time I checked he was a _cheating low life liar_," I said almost tongue-tied. "Hello Nanoha-chan, I'm still here. And he's _still_ my brother no matter what." I was trying to avoid him, but he saw me and walked over to where I was standing. _God, why do I have to be me right now?  
_  
"Hi Nanoha! Wow it's been a long time, eh?" "Not long enough," I replied under my voice. "What was that, Nanoha?" "No, nothing," I tried to wear it off. "So Nanoha, any boyfriend yet or are you still single still?" This is the reason why I hate seeing him. He always assumes he's the only one who could move on. What a jerk.

"Actually...." "Nanoha, you didn't introduce me to your new friend," Alicia-chan came in between and held my waist, cutting me off. I rolled my eyes. "Alicia-chan, this is my ex, YS." "YS? What's wrong with your name? You didn't change it or something? It sounds like 'Why yes'," Alicia-chan said coldly. "Haha, your funny, but not that funny. So I'm Nanoha's ex. Who are you? Her therapist?"

My face went blank. _He's the one who needs the therapist!_ "I'm her lover," Alicia-chan bit her lip looking at me. I looked at Alicia-chan with my eyes wide. _What did she just say? Is she drunk or something? _"Alicia-chan!" I said nagging at her dress. "What? It's true, isn't it?" "Oh, so I see you've moved on Nanoha. Well, I wish you luck Alicia. See if _you_ can make her happy."

YS walked away with an evil smirk on his face. I was gonna give him a good ol' punch, but Alicia-chan held me back. "Let me go Alicia-chan. I'm about to give him a good butt whipping!" Alicia-chan let me go and started laughing. I stared at her with an irritated look on my face. "Why are you laughing…? Are you laughing at me?!"

Her laugh died down and she knew I was pissed off at that point. "No, it's just… you beating a guy up?… in _that_ dress?" She continued laughing. "Just the thought of it is funny." To prove her wrong I swung a punch at her arm unexpectedly. It reflexed back causing my fingers to make a cracking sound. Man did it hurt. "Ouch, what was that for Nanoha?" She said rubbing her arm. "I wanted to prove you wrong. I hate people always making fun of me!" "I wasn't making fun of you, Nanoha."

My fingers turned red. They looked like they were starting to swell. I'm so dumb sometimes, actually, all the time. When the party was over we said our goodbyes, scattered everywhere, and went home.

* * *

I went back to the paper I had a couple months ago. It only had the date on it, I began to think of what to write.

I was writing a letter to my dad. I come from a family where my parents got divorced when I was 5 years old. Well, not family because were _not _a family anymore. My dad got married again, but my mom didn't. I think she misses him sometimes. I haven't talked to him ever since my mom and him divorced. He never even tried to get in contact with me. I'm kind of angry because of that, but I can't be mad at him forever. That's why I wanna try to get our relationship back again. And maybe my mom will be happy to hear from him too.

I started writing…

Dear Dad,

The door knocked and I stopped writing, _again_. I walked over to the door, opened it, and saw my mom. "Hi Mom," I said grinning. I was happy to see her. I miss her company sometimes. "Hi, my little Nano-chan," she pinched my cheeks. "First of all, I'm not little anymore, so stop calling me 'Nano-chan' already and second, that hurt!" I complained, rubbing my cheeks. She took a seat and I went to go make her tea. She loves her tea no matter where she goes. Green tea is her choice.

"So Nanoha, how was Suzuka-san's engagement?" "It was really nice. You should have seen how pretty she looked. Oh and guess who I saw there?" "I don't know, who Nanoha?" She replied. "YS," I rolled my eyes. "Plus Alicia-chan was there," I sighed at her name. _It's so pretty._

"Alicia-san? Why was she there…? I'm sure you were happy she was there though." My mom smiled. "She's a friend of Arisa-chan's. What a small world," I grinned. I placed the cup of tea on the table in front of her and saw her hold my letter in her hand. Immediately I took it from her. "Are you writing a letter to someone Nanoha? What happened to using your phone?"

I started to mumble unknown words. I didn't know what to say to her. "Oh I see, it's a love letter to Alicia-san. How cute. My Nano-chan is a romantic." I put on a fake smile and said, "Yeah, it's a love letter to Alicia-chan. I want to write in words how much I love her. I'm afraid to tell her in person!" I gasped. "What was that, Nanoha?"

_Did that just come out of my mouth? I just told her how I really felt towards Alicia-chan without knowing I did it?!_

To be continue…

* * *

**A/N:** How was that?! Pretty weird right? Please R&R~! I hope I answered all of your questions though, please ask more if you're confused, I will do my best in answering your questions. Oh, right, I have a question for you too… (Sigh) I just forgot… sorry, well, I'll ask when I remember and… oh yeah! I fixed the settings in Chapter 1 and Chapter 2. Go see it if it's better now and tell me if it is, I don't know… I'm confused right now… -_-

_Well,_ do you want to know what Alicia said? Ok! She said, "Is that why Nanoha looks so sad and Momoko's the only family I see here? She tries so hard to smile…" Well, what about that? Pretty sad isn't it? Kyoya got hit by a car, had a massive hemorrhaging and died from it, Miyuki was miscarriaged, Shiro moved to America for his job, divorced Momoko, and remarried, Momoko became an alcoholic from those three, and Nanoha… Nanoha's… sad because she doesn't have any family except for Momoko and her dad doesn't keep in contact with her anymore. T_T

What a sad family. T^T

-Yuki-chan

* * *


	5. Chapter 4: Eh? ! Marriage? !

**A/N:** Here's Chapter 4! What you've all been waiting for!! :D

**KillerQueen118:** Yes, Fate will pop up in Chapter 6! Just 2 more chapters to go and to bear! Lol.

**Feito Tenjou:** Yes, YS _is_ Yuuno Scrya. Yeah, Suzuka does have her own brother, but making him Suzuka's brother just fits into the plot. Yes, I did make a mistake, _buuut_ I fixed it. I wasn't thinking when I wrote it. -_-

**chkim218:** Yes, it is a sad family. And it is opposite of Fate's family situation. Yeah, Alicia got Jail's speaking into her head so she's up and aggressive, but besides that, Nanoha's making her change too. In a way. Her shy side is slowly fading away, or is it? Lol. How is Jail involved in this? Jail made the whole plan up. To make Alicia more up and aggressive with her possessions. And yes, he _is_ interested in Nanoha because Nanoha's younger than he is. He's a pedophile. He's like 29 years old and Nanoha's 19 years old. 10 years apart. Wait, did you mean 'Jail's supposed to be interested in Fate' or 'Fate's the one who should be interested in Nanoha'? Um, I'll just answer both? Wait, I already did for the first one, I'll just answer the second one then. Fate doesn't know about Nanoha yet until Alicia tells her in Chapter 6, right before Fate comes in. Yes, it is strange that YS is Suzuka's brother, I'm bothered by it. But I was thinking, "Hey, why not twist it a little bit?" But then I twisted it a little _too_ far, I guess? I'm glad you got the name 'YS'. I thought and thought and thought about it and came up with 'YS' to rhyme with 'Why yes'. It took me forever to try to find something funny to write… (Sigh)

Nanoha's POV today! :D

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**~Eh?! Marriage?!~**

**By:**

**Yuki-Kamishiro

* * *

**

I heard a J-Pop ring tone and I turned around to look for my cell phone. I spotted it 4 feet ways ahead of me and ran towards it. I looked at the caller ID and it read 'Unknown Number'. I looked at it for a couple of seconds before flipping my cell phone open and pressing 'Accept'.

"Hello?" I answered. "Hello Nanoha," The person on the other line replied. I didn't recognize the voice so I asked who it was. "It's YS." "YS!" I yelled. "Why are you calling me? And how and where did you get my number?" He took a long time to answer. Maybe thinking of a new lie to say.

"I kinda went through Suzuka's phone book," he finally said. You can hear the pleasure in his voice. Like he was proud of what he did. Sicko! "You went through Suzuka-chan's phone book?! Have you heard of privacy?! You invaded Suzuka-chan's privacy! Have you no shame?!" I screamed, giving myself chills. I never screamed that way before, but I felt offended by what he did.

"_Well_… I had to do that in order to get in contact with you," he replied back to my yelling. "And plus, I just wanted to talk to you _without_ your bodyguard girlfriend there glaring at me like I was about to _rape_ you or something." Aww, that sounded so sweet. Alicia-chan, my bodyguard girlfriend. I still can't believe it.

"He~llo, Nanoha…? You still there?" He asked repeatedly. I started to daydream of Alicia-chan. "Huh?… oh yeah, I'm still here. So what did you want again?" That's if he even asked for anything. How would I know? I was too busy daydreaming. "I just wanted to know how you're doing," He said so innocently, followed by "Do you still think about me?" I almost believed his innocence.

"Who do you think you are?! Is that what you called me for?!" I argued back. "So you do think about me," He laughed. I was about to tell him off but then I saw Alicia-chan walking in my room. My jaw dropped. "Alicia-chan?" I said surprised, with the phone still in my hand. "How did you get in?"

"Uh, your mom, er, Momoko-san let me in and said you were in your room." I could hear YS saying "Nanoha! Who the heck are you talking to?!… He~llo?". Alicia-chan saw the phone in my hand and spoke up, "Oh, sorry Nanoha. You're on the phone, I'll come back later." I hurriedly hung up the phone by accident and Alicia-chan watched me blank faced. "Uh… oh." Then I realized I hung up the phone on YS, but he deserved it. That perverted jerk.

"Hey Nanoha, you didn't have to hang up the phone on your friend. I told you I was going to come back later. It was fine with me," Alicia-chan said softly with a smile on her face. "He… I mean she can wait. For you I'll do anything." O my gawd! Did I just say that out loud? I started to blush. I've been saying things out loud a lot these days.

She smiled and walked up to me. Her twinkling eyes met mine. My head lowered from shyness, but she raised it back by cupping my face with her hand. I could feel my heart throbbing. "I'll give my life for you," She whispered softly. I smiled at her sweet words. That sent off fireworks in my heart. Then she kissed me on my forehead.

* * *

"Are you completely in _love_ with her?" My mom asked impatiently. She sounded like one of my friends. Today she was a bit too jumpy. What's up with that? I looked at her and smiled. How could I tell her in a way that I don't sound like I'm a hogger and want to keep her all to myself. My lashes started to fluster. "_Well_… to tell you the truth… I am."

She started to grin like there's no tomorrow and clapping lightly. "Yay! My Nano-chan's in love!" I _told_ you she's acting like a crazy lady. I took a sip of my coffee trying to make it look like I didn't know her and I saw Alicia-chan walking towards me. I almost choked. She had the most beautiful smile on her face. Not that all of her smiles are not beautiful. Today it was just… glowing. I couldn't help but smile my big smile back. I stood up from my seat.

"Alicia-chan, what are you doing here? I thought you told me you were going out of town for the weekend?" "Well, a special someone called me and told me something I've been dreaming to hear," She looked at my mom and winked. _Uh oh, what did she tell her? I'm never telling her any of my secrets again!_

"Can I take your lovely daughter for a walk?" She asked my mom kindly. "Yes, of course. You kids have fun."

* * *

We walked down the street holding hands tightly. _What a perfect day. For some strange reason Alicia-chan's not talking to me._ We were walking in silence. She stooped us in front of a beautiful out door water fountain, that had a lot of eyes staring at it. It was already getting dark and the sky was a warm orange color, making it feel so romantic. And with Alicia-chan by my side it made it perfect. Alicia-chan turned to me. Her eyes sparkled. Something wasn't right with her too. First my mom, now her.

"Nanoha… you know I'd do anything for you. Even give you up if you gave liking to someone else, as long as your happy. You are what makes my world a better place. What makes my heart beat a thousand beats per minute. I knew nothing about love before I met you, but now I know so much and it's all because of you. That's why lately I've been thinking…"

_Oh my gosh, is she breaking up with me? Please Alicia-chan, don't let me go!_ "I've been thinking that maybe there was a reason for us meeting at that K Restaurant that day. A reason for your mom, er, Momoko-san being the nosy person she is and saying that you thought I was cute." She giggled. "And when Momoko-san called me last night and told me that you were afraid to tell me you loved me, my heart skipped. I couldn't believe it, but I don't want to hear it from your mom. I want to hear it from your sweet lips, so that I know what I'm about to do is going to be right."

I looked at her confused. _What is she going to do? She's starting to scare me._

I stuttered at first because I was so nervous, but I managed to let it out. "Of course I love you Alicia-chan. You're the first person I truly loved. And I can't believe my mom told you without me knowing," I giggled lightly. "But why are you asking me so seriously? Is something wrong?"

"I'm glad she called me and told me, then you wouldn't have been able to tell me today. And know I know that it's right," She smiled infamously. "What… what's right?" _What is she talking about? Is she going mad? Oh No. _She looked at me, letting out a sigh. She then went on one knee. People around us started to stare at us. I could feel my face getting warm. I think I was smiling too much or maybe not enough.

"Nanoha you're the first women I've loved and I know the only women I'll ever love. When I'm with you I feel like I'm the most luckiest person in the world. When I think of you I can't help but smile. When you give me your little dirty looks when your irritated, my body goes weak. Sometimes when you're not with me my eyes tear up because I miss holding you." I watched as she tried to fight back tears and I started to cry. "Without you I'm nothing. I know I can't live without you and I won't live without you, that's why I want you to marry me," She whispered gently.

My tears came more. This is the best day of my life. "Nanoha, will you marry me?" She said biting her lip. Her eyes twinkled when she kissed my hand. "Alicia-chan… of course I'll marry you," I could barley breath from all the crying. How could I not marry her? I love her so much to let her go.

She got up from her knee and kissed me. Everyone started clapping. I almost forgot people were standing around us. Actually I did forget. When the kiss ended my arms were around her neck and our noses were close. Her hands held my waist. _Now she's mine for life. _"I love you," She whispered hugging me.

"I love you too."

* * *

We walked in silence. Her hand linked with mine. I couldn't take my eyes off of her. My mind wondered away from reality.

"_Alicia-chan! Get up, you're late for work!" I yelled._ Mou, she never listens._ "Alicia-chan, come on this is not funny!" I went up the stairs stomping, hoping it would wake her up. "Alicia-chan!!!" I slammed open the bedroom door. She still didn't wake up. Instead, she's snoring like a bull. She looked adorable sleeping. Like a baby. My baby. _

_I trailed across the room staring at her. Kneeling down I blew her face lightly. She smiled._ Liar, she's not sleeping. _Quietly I told her, "Alicia-chan baby, you have to wake up." She just groaned and turned on her side._ I give up. It's no use, she'll never wake up._ I got up to walk away._

_"Hey, where do you think your going?" She started to kiss my neck._ Since when was I beneath her?_ She kissed me all over, making me melt. Her hands caressed my thigh and I left out a little moan. I felt her pull away and I watched her. She was smiling._

_"I love you," She said brushing her lips against mine, making me want her more. _Why does she always do this to me? She knows I'm weak when it comes to her. _"I love-"_

_"Mama?… Mama?" I heard a little voice come from the doorway. I quickly shoved Alicia-chan off of me, making her fall off the bed. "Nyahaha, Alicia-mama's funny!" Squealed the little one.  
_

_Alicia-chan got up laughing. "You think Alicia-mama falling down is funny?" "Un! You're always funny falling down Alicia-mama!" The little one's heterozygous eyes gleamed with amusement._

_"Haha, what has your Nanoha-mama been teaching you?" I pushed her back down again and spoke. "So tell me how did my Vivio sleep last night?" Alicia-chan got up moaning from me pushing her down, twice. "Yeah, did you dream of Alicia-mama falling down last night?… and Nanoha, when did you get so strong?"_

_Me and Vivio started laughing with our 'Nyahaha' laugh._

"Nanoha?… Nanoha are you ok?" "Hmm?… uh yeah?" I forgot where I was. What a beautiful dream. Maybe this is how it's going to be with Alicia-chan for real. Me and Alicia-chan. And our little Vivio.

"So Nanoha? What were you thinking about so deeply?" "Nothing!" I said fast. "Nanoha, it can't be nothing. You were so caught up you didn't know where you were." _Hey, how did she know that? _I tried to ignore her question. Even though I know I shouldn't lie to her, I just wanted to keep this warming dream to myself, for now. "So where are we going?" I changed the subject.

"Well, I was going to keep it a secret, but it's ok I guess, I'll tell you now," She squinted the sun in her eyes. "Where going to my mom's house, but my mom doesn't know we're coming." Trying not to stare at her like a hungry beast I watched her from the corner of my eye. Her collar shirt was half buttoned, showing her beautiful cleavage. After all it was hot outside. I wouldn't mind if she took the whole shirt off.

Her grip on my hand tightened as we pulled up to a suave country style house, surrounded by gorgeous flowerbeds. Alicia-chan turned to me and kissed my nose.

"Oh my gosh! Alicia?!" A very attractive women opened the door. She had purple hair and she also wore a dark purple top with a light purple skirt that reached her knees. I felt a big smile form on my face. "Mom," She gave her a big hug. I stood there happily looking at this beautiful reunion. Alicia-chan looked so happy. "Alicia, who's this lovely lady you brought home with you? She's so adorable," Alicia-chan's mom grinned gracefully as I blushed hard.

She went behind me and rested her chin on my shoulder, hugging me from behind. "This is your daughter in-law to be." Her touch was like static. "My daughter you mean. Any girl that marries my daughters are my daughters. They're like my own." I smiled at her compassionate words. She's such a sweet women. Now I see where Alicia-chan gets her sweetness. That's a lot of sweet. _Wait, did she just say 'daughters'? So that means Alicia-chan has sisters? How come I don't know about them?_

We sat in the living room awkwardly, just watching each other and giggling. I fixing my skirt, trying to pull it down just in case it was too short and showing something that's not supposed to be seen. We giggled for a little while until Alicia-chan's mom broke the silence. "Would you girls like some tea?" She got up going to the kitchen. Leaving me and Alicia-chan alone. From the corner of my eye I could see Alicia-chan staring at me. She sat up from her laid back sitting position and put her head in my shoulder, kissing my neck.

"Mmmmm… your hair smells so sexy," She said seductively. I tried not to make any noise, but it was so hard. Her kisses always get to me. Always wanting her more and more. She continued to kiss my neck. "You know Nanoha, my mom's right. You're the most beautiful women I have ever seen. But I can't wait to see how beautiful you look when I make love to you."

I let out a breathy moan, I couldn't hold it anymore. She stopped kissing my neck and smirked. "You know, if my mom wasn't here right now I would have made love to you right now. That's how bad I want you." She started to lean closer to my face. "Sorry I took so long," Alicia-chan's mom came back. I turned my head facing her mom. _That was a close one._

"It's ok mom. We didn't mind. Did we Nanoha?" I glared at her and she just bit her lip.

[Babe babe babe~…] Alicia-chan's phone rang. "Oh who could this be now?" She looked at her caller Id. All of a sudden her face got serious. "Sorry guys, I have to take this call." And with that she left the room.

"Sorry Nanoha, to leave you alone like this, but I have to check the food in the kitchen." Alicia-chan's mom giggled. "But you can look around the house if you want. While I'm away." I nodded.

"Oh and you can call me Precia-san," She said before she left the room. I got up and started to walk around. I saw a black and white picture of a beautiful young lady and handsome young man. I assumed it was Precia-san and her husband. _What a nice couple. Not only did Alicia-chan have ways like her mom, but she looked like her too._

The house was very well put together. Everything served its place and fit well. It was like it was made for the house. The fresh cut flowers that graced the room completed the homely feel. I took a deep soothing breath in what felt like my old house I grew up in.

I made my way up a stair case that led to bedrooms. I know I shouldn't be up here, but something drew me here. All the room doors were open. Except one. Which bothered me. The doors that were open had the curtains to the side, letting the sunlight shine through the windows, dancing on the floor. The door that was closed was like a void that didn't make me feel right.

And I wondered what was in there. I walked up to the door and turned the doorknob. It was a bedroom that was very neat and tidy. The sheets on the bed looked like they've haven't been touched for a while. _Why didn't they allow this door to be open like the rest? This room's perfectly fine, it's neat and tidy. _I was about to go in and explore the room more but someone grabbed me by my wrist.

"Nanoha, we have to go now," Alicia-chan said seriously. She dragged me down the stairs and said goodbye to her mom. Then she dragged me to the car.

The drive back home was in silence.

**A/N:** Pause! Soo? Who do you think was on the phone with Alicia? I'll give you a hint. It's someone who she really hates! Can you guess who? Oh and can you guess who's room Nanoha almost went inside? It's also the 'someone' who she really hates! Ah, I think I just gave it out… ^o^

* * *

She opened the door to her house with anger. I watched her worriedly. _Did I do something wrong? _She threw her jacket on the couch as she walked to the fridge for a bottle of water. She came back out from the fridge and leaned on the wall glaring at me. She took a sip of her water and said, "Why did you go in that room?"

"I just… was… umm…" _I know she's mad at me. I could see it on her face. But why is she mad at me?_ She let out a sigh and said, "Nanoha, can you do me a favor and don't go in that room again? Ok?" I nodded. She didn't even tell me she was going upstairs but she went and left me downstairs alone.

I didn't know if I should go upstairs or not but I went to the stairs and began going up. Each step I took forward I took one back. What should have been a short walk up the stairs became like walking up the skyscraper. I opened the bedroom door hesitantly and saw Alicia-chan laying on the bed with the clothes she had on earlier still on.

Her shirt was fully unbuttoned and her eyes were closed. I went to the other side of the bed and laid down facing my back to her. I laid there my eyes failing to close. I felt so guilty. I was staring at the moon through the window and later realized that my eyes built up tears.

I felt Alicia-chan's hand touch my waist and make it's way up to my shoulder where she pushed me on my back. She leaned closer to my face and kissed me. Her hot body against mine. I could feel the heat through my clothes. She deepened the kiss, and flicked her tongue against my teeth for entrance, at first I fought hard, but in the end I gave in. She then explored my mouth with her tongue and sliding it against my top gum.

I moaned and my nails dug into her back skin and I pulled off her unbuttoned shirt and threw it to the side of the bed, leaving her blue bra on. Teasing her I lightly bit her bottom lip. She moaned. I pushed her on her back and started to kiss her neck and started my way down. She let out an even louder moan, her fingers in my hair. With her strong body she put me back on my back, never letting me go. She took off my shirt allowing my orange bra to be shown.

I could feel her eyes burning through my skin. She kissed my cleavage, making her way down to the middle of my stomach. Moaning with her every kiss, every touch, a warm rush went through my body making me scream "Alicia-chan!". She put her finger on my lips. _Did I just have an orgasm?_

Alicia-chan unbuttoned her pants, took it off and slid my skirt down until it came off. She kissed my inner thigh, which made me scream her name again. Grabbing my hands and pinning them to the bed, she pressed her body against mine. I bit my lip, "Alicia-chan, I want you." She smiled and kissed my collarbone. Breathing heavily, she leaned close to my lips and whispered, "I told you you'd look beautiful when I'm making love to you."

* * *

My eye's opened and I saw Alicia-chan sleeping peacefully. Her arms tightly holding onto me. I thought back to the passionate night before. I leaned towards her face and kissed her cheek.

[La-la-la-la-la~]

"Hello?" I answered. Not wanting too talk loud in the room I got up with only a sheet covering me and went to the bathroom. "Hello?" I said again.

"Hey Nanoha, it's me YS," He laughed infamously. "It's you again," I gritted my teeth. I got so mad all of a sudden when I heard his voice. He's so annoying. I hate hate HATE him! _Why is he calling me anyways? Doesn't he have something else to do than bother me?_

"Why are you calling me?" I yelled. Opps, I hope I didn't wake up Alicia-chan. "Sorry… did I interrupt something?" He said getting on my last nerve. "That's my business, so if you don't mind, I have something more important to do than talk to you," I said coldly. I was about to hang up on him when:

"Nanoha! Don't hang up please! I just want to talk to you that's all… I miss talking to you. That's why when I got your number again I got excited and called you right away," He said innocently. This time that's all he said. No rude annoying comment after. I sighed. "Look YS, I'm happy that you want to be friends and all, but I don't think it's right for us to be talking."

"Why?" He asked sad. "Because… me and Alicia-chan are getting married and it's wrong to be talking to you behind her back like this. She doesn't know I'm talking to you. And even though I hate your guts, I don't want to see you get in trouble because of me. Besides don't you have a girlfriend?"

"Actually I don't have a girlfriend. After you left I didn't find anyone like you." I was surprised. "So you and Alicia-chan are getting married… I see… well, can't we still talk without Alicia knowing?" "Well YS…"

"OUCH!!!" I heard a cry from outside. When I opened the washroom door I saw Alicia-chan on the floor rubbing her bum, meaning she fell of the bed. "Oh gawd! My poor bum!" I was on the floor laughing my head off. But she looked so adorable though. "Yeah, you think that's funny?" She said irritated. I nodded still laughing.

"Oh yeah, well, when you fall off the bed I'll do the same to you!" She pouted. So cute. "No you won't. I know you," I replied back. "You'll feel bad and come running." Still pouting she said, "You wanna kiss my boo boo?"

I flicked her forehead. "Oww!" She cried. I leaned in and kissed her pouting lips. It brought me back to my daydream earlier.

_"Alicia-chan! Get up, you're late for work!" I yelled._ Mou, she never listens._ "Alicia-chan, come on this is not funny!" I went up the stairs stomping, hoping it would wake her up. "Alicia-chan!!!" I slammed open the bedroom door. She still didn't wake up. Instead, she's snoring like a bull. She looked adorable sleeping. Like a baby. My baby. _

_I trailed across the room staring at her. Kneeling down I blew her face lightly. She smiled._ Liar, she's not sleeping. _Quietly I told her, "Alicia-chan baby, you have to wake up." She just groaned and turned on her side._ I give up. It's no use, she'll never wake up._ I got up to walk away._

_"Hey, where do you think your going?" She started to kiss my neck._ Since when was I beneath her?_ She kissed me all over, making me melt. Her hands caressed my thigh and I left out a little moan. I felt her pull away and I watched her. She was smiling._

_"I love you," She said brushing her lips against mine, making me want her more. _Why does she always do this to me? She knows I'm weak when it comes to her. _"I love-"_

_"Mama?… Mama?" I heard a little voice come from the doorway. I quickly shoved Alicia-chan off of me, making her fall off the bed. "Nyahaha, Alicia-mama's funny!" Squealed the little one.  
_

_Alicia-chan got up laughing. "You think Alicia-mama falling down is funny?" "Un! You're always funny falling down Alicia-mama!" The little one's heterozygous eyes gleamed with amusement._

_"Haha, what has your Nanoha-mama been teaching you?" I pushed her back down again and spoke. "So tell me how did my Vivio sleep last night?" Alicia-chan got up moaning from me pushing her down, twice. "Yeah, did you dream of Alicia-mama falling down last night?… and Nanoha, when did you get so strong?"_

_Me and Vivio started laughing with our 'Nyahaha' laugh._

I entwined our fingers and her head fell on my shoulder, breathing slowly. _Ah, I forgot about YS again… oh well._

I can't wait till the wedding.

To be continue…

* * *

**A/N:** Hmmm… sorry if it's confusing and weird! I tried my best to fix it! _ Oh, tell me if I misspelled something or wrote something wrong, I'll fix it right away! :D

-Yuki-chan


	6. Chapter 5: Our Wedding Day

**A/N:** Chapter 5 is in!! One more chapter to go and Fate-chan will come in! Yah!

**vampangelus:** Thanks, I'm glad you like it! :) I'll try to update soon! If I'm not busy that is.

**Spikesagitta:** Nope, no punching Yuuno. Not yet at least. Hehe. I don't know yet. ^^

**KillerQueen118:** Yes, I put a lot of hating YS because personally, I. Hate. Him. And a lot at that. Sorry to hurt any Yuuno fans feelings! _ Hmm… your idea on the plot of Fate-chan taking Alicia's place is close. You're right on the spot.

**Feito Tenjou:** The one who called her wasn't Jail. Sorry. *Hint, Hint* _Twin._ Did that help? Lol. :D

**chkim218:** Mmmm… you kind of got the plot right for how Fate-chan will turn this all upside down. Your welcome, but I hardly did any explanation for your confusion. Yes, Jail is a sicko and YS is a stalker. Yeah, I'm done with the chapters, _buuut _I still have to check for errors.

Nanoha's POV! :D

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**~Our Wedding Day~**

**By:**

**Yuki-Kamishiro**

**

* * *

**

We just came back home and my feet were killing me like crazy. I went grocery shopping with high heels on. Not a very good idea. What made it worse was my sweet fiancé, Alicia-chan, was laughing at me as I tried to sustain a good posture. Big meany. It's not my fault I wanted to look extra nice for her today. Well actually it is, but still.

"Hey Alicia-chan, why were you laughing at me?" I pouted. "Baby you know I think your the most sexiest women I've ever seen, but I don't think you should have worn heels for us to go grocery shopping. Just a pair of sneakers would have been fine," She said still laughing.

"Ok, you could stop laughing now! You're making me feel bad… and besides, all I want to do is look nice for you. Instead of a bum," I pouted again. "Awww, I know Nanoha. I love you for you though. Not for the way you dress," She walked over and kissed my nose.

"So even if I wore really weird clothes you'll still like me? You know like really funky looking clothes." I said with a serious face. She looked at me concerned. "Of course. And by the way, I don't like you. I love you." I almost started to blush but I managed to keep my serious face on. I wanted to look pissed so she would know I'm serious. Stupid huh?

"Yeah, well I hope you won't be laughing at me like that on our wedding day cause I was thinking of going unusual with my wedding dress." My nose wrinkled. "I won't. Don't worry cause I know you'll look drop dead gorgeous," Alicia-chan smiled.

I glared at her. "So I don't look drop dead gorgeous all the time?" She sighed loudly and said, "Nanoha, your so complicated sometimes." She walked away but then she stopped. "Uh Nanoha, are you really going to wear an unusual wedding dress?"

I nodded and made my way to the kitchen.

"What? I was just asking," Alicia-chan blushed and turned away.

* * *

Today is the big day.

No it's not the wedding day. I'm going to buy my wedding dress. I called Suzuka-chan to remind her because we're going to buy our dresses together. She's so forgetful that if I didn't call her I would be going alone. But my best friend and I going wedding dress shopping, I can't wait!

Oh and you should have seen her face when I told her Alicia-chan and I were getting married. Priceless. I remember word for word what she said. _"Nanoha-chan, I just found out you guys knew each other and now I'm hearing you guys are getting married. Well even though I'm speechless I'm happy for you. Just warn Alicia-chan because if she ever hurts you I'll kick her butt!"_ Yep, that's what she said. When I told Alicia-chan she was on the floor laughing.

After I called Suzuka-chan I changed into a white shirt and jeans. This time I wore sneakers. I rushed down the stairs hoping Alicia-chan wouldn't see me and questioned me. But so said so done. She was lying down on the couch and heard my heavy steps and I almost tripped on my lace.

"Nanoha, where are you going?" She sat up looking at me. I stared at my untied laces and said, "To the grocery." She looked at me confused. "Uh, Nanoha?" She scratched the back of her head. "Didn't we do grocery like two days ago?" _Opps, I forgot. I'm so dumb._ "Oh yeah… well since that's been done I guess I'll just go for a walk… bye!" I tried to make a run for it.

"Wait… you're hiding something from me aren't you?" I stopped in my tracks from her words. When I turned around she was glaring at me. _Uh oh._ "Me? Hiding something? That's a bunch of bologna." My hands waving in the air. Almost made me look retarded. That's to tell you I'm not a very good liar. Especially lying to Alicia-chan.

"Nanoha," She gave me the cute face. When her eyes go all innocent and she pouts her lips, how can I lie to the cute face? "Ugh… ok fine. But if I tell you you're going to get all excited and want to come." "And that's a bad thing?" She arched her eyebrow. "In this case, yes," I said a bit too coldly.

"Why?" She arched her eyebrow higher. If that's possible. With her sexy eyebrows anything is possible. "Because I'm going with Suzuka-chan to buy my wedding dress and you can't see it till the wedding," I pointed my finger at her and stomped my foot. I looked like a spoiled 5 year old.

"Oh I see," She smiled. "Well have fun. I'll be dreaming about you while your gone, so don't be too long. Love you." With that she layed back down. _That was weird. It was like she was sleep talking._ I went to the garage thinking it would be better to drive there but when I opened the door there was no car.

"Oh my gawd, Alicia-chan we've been robbed!"

Alicia-chan came running. "What do you mean we've been robbed?" I looked at her with an 'Are-you-stupid?' look. "Someone stole my car!" She started to laugh. "What? You think it's funny that someone stole my car?!" She stopped laughing. "Your car wasn't stolen. I took it for a drive the other day and something was wrong with it so I took it to the car mechanic."

I glared at her. "So you couldn't tell me that before?" "Sorry Nanoha, I forgot." I let out a sigh, "So that means I have to walk?" "Yeah, sorry Nanoha."

I slugged my shoulders and began to walk down the street. When I reached the dress store Suzuka-chan was there standing with her arms crossed. She was pissed, you could see it on her face. "Where were you Nanoha? Your half an hour late!" Her voice ringed in my ear.

"Alicia-chan didn't tell me she took my car to the mechanic, so I had to walk here. Sorry I kept you waiting." She rolled her eyes. "Whatever, you're here now but next time you leave me waiting for a long time I'm going to leave. I left something important with Arisa-chan to come early today. So let's go, I don't have all day."

I walked away from her, leaving her talking to herself. I know I'm mean but she was starting to give me a headache with all her blabbering. There were so many beautiful dresses; I didn't know which one to choose. "Wow, this is such a beautiful dress!" Suzuka-chan said holding up a tube style wedding dress with a long train. It truly was beautiful. I smiled seeing how happy she was.

I went though the store not knowing which dress to pick, but then a dress that was kind of hidden stood out for me. "Why is this dress away from the others?" I asked the store clerk. "Oh, maybe I forgot to put it out with the others. In fact I never knew we had that dress. That's weird," She said.

It was a tube style dress that had a off white ribbon under the bust line that made a bow at the back and a long train. It was really pretty. "Wow Nanoha that's such a pretty dress. If Alicia-chan saw you in that dress she'd faint!" Suzuka-chan said making the store clerk giggle.

I tried it on and when I saw myself in the mirror I almost came to tears. I was thinking of Alicia-chan, I couldn't believe how much I love her. "Awww, Nanoha. What's wrong Nanoha?" Suzuka-chan came and hugged me. "Sorry, I was thinking of Alicia-chan." "You really love her don't you?" Suzuka-chan asked caringly. I nodded.

She rested her head on my shoulder. "I'm so happy for you Nanoha. Alicia-chan is really lucky."

* * *

I smelt something yummy when I walked through the door. I looked around the house to find Alicia-chan. "Alicia-chan? Are you home?" She wasn't no where in sight. "Alicia-chan?" I went to the living room looking for her. Somebody grabbed me from behind and I opened my mouth to scream but my mouth was covered with the person's hand. I started to breath heavily cause I was so scared.

"Hey sexy, welcome back," a soft, sexy voice said in my ear. It was Alicia-chan. She turned me around to face her. "What took you so long? I was going mad without you here," She kissed the side of my neck. "Well, I had a hard time choosing the right dress. But I found the right one. Sorry for taking so long."

She looked at me and smirked then pushed me against the wall. Trapping me with her body. She leaned closer to my lips and said, "Nanoha, I want you so bad right now." Her breath feeling warm on my face. "You already have me," I whispered back. I breathed heavily as she kissed my neck. Her touch electrifying. Making me want to scream on every touch.

She pulled up my left leg allowing it to wrap around her waist then pulled up my next leg until I was fully off the ground and wrapped around her. She hotly kissed me, making me feel hot all over. I unbuttoned her black collar shirt and took off mine. My arms around her neck.

[La-la-la-la-la~]

"Don't answer it," Alicia-chan said still kissing my neck. "Alicia-chan, I have to answer, it could be my mom." She looked at me and sighed then put me down. I ran to my phone.

"Hello?"

_"Hello Nanoha."_

"YS?" I asked not making out his voice.

_"Hi, how are you?"_

"Why are you calling me now?" I argued.

_"Oh sorry, is it late?"_ He said nicely.

"Yeah YS, it is. And didn't I tell you I can't talk to you like this?"

_"Well, you didn't exactly give an answer last time."_ He was actually right. I didn't give him an answer cause Alicia-chan fell off the bed.

I rolled my eyes irritated. "YS, I have to go."

_"Ok Nanoha, I might call you tomorrow. Ok? Bye!"_

Before I could say 'No' he hung up the phone. Still irritated I went back to see Alicia-chan, who was leaning on the couch with her shirt still unbuttoned. "Who was it?" She asked glaring at me. Man does she have a sexy glare. Makes me want to pounce on her. I bit my lip not knowing what to say. "Uh, it was my mom. You know she always calls at the wrong time."

She still stood there glaring at me. I wanted to tell her to stop glaring at me because I was getting turned on but she smirked and said, "Your mom's really funny." I laughed at what she said then she walked up to me and said, "Now where did we leave off before your mom called?"

* * *

Today's the big day. YES THE WEDDING DAY! The best day of my life. The day when I become Alicia-chan's forever. When I become Mrs. Testarossa.

I layed on the bed thinking about it. I never thought I'd ever be this happy in my life. Ever. "Nanoha, I got to go meet the guys and get ready," Alicia-chan said walking out from the washroom. "See you at the altar. I love you." She kissed my forehead. I watched her leave the room with a smile on my face.

My stomach tied up in a knot from nervousness. I got up and ran to the window to watch her get in her car. Before she got in her car she stopped and smiled looking at the house. She looked up and looked at the window catching me peeking at her. She laughed nodding her head and got into her car. _Am I that obvious?  
_  
I walked around my room waiting for my friends, who were my brides mates, to come. I looked at myself in the mirror and started laughing at the thought of Alicia-chan just catching me spying her. I must have looked so retarded. In amongst of all my laughing I heard Suzuka-chan say from downstairs, "Hey Nanoha-chan, are you here?"

"Yeah, I'm upstairs in the bedroom!" They came in the room after awhile. "Oh, we just saw Alicia-chan driving off," Suzuka-chan said giggling. I covered my face with my hands to not show my face turning red. Then I looked at my three brides mates who were laughing.

"Ok guys, stop laughing at me, we have to get ready. Remember?" "Yeah, I know guys, we only have a couple of hours," My other best friend Hayate-chan said seriously. "Ok ok, sorry," Suzuka-chan said. "I have an idea though guys. Since I'm a hair dresser I'll do your hair, Carim-chan will do your make up and Hayate-chan will help you with your dress."

I smiled. "Ok, good idea Suzuka-chan." I went to the washroom and took a quick warm shower, not taking Alicia-chan off my mind for a second. When I got out I went back to the bedroom where Suzuka-chan, Carim, and Hayate-chan were already dressed in their matching brides mates dresses. I smiled because they looked so pretty.

Suzuka-chan did my hair in an up-do and Carim put light make-up on my face. Then I put on my dress and Hayate-chan helped me by not making me step on the train and helping me zip the back. Suzuka walked me to the mirror and put on the little crown with the veil attached to it.

"Wow Nanoha, you look so beautiful," Carim smiled.

I took in the passing scenery as we drove to the church. All the flowers and clouds seem to be worth a lot today. Each and everyone making me smile. "Yeah, I bet you Arisa-chan looks beautiful right now with her suit," Suzuka-chan day dreamed. Me, Hayate-chan, and Carim looked at her.

"What? I was just saying… fine," She crossed her arms. We all laughed at her.

The car stopped as we reached the church. I couldn't stop smiling but then I thought of my dad who wasn't there to walk me down the aisle. We went to the brides' room to wait for the ceremony to begin.

* * *

**Third Person**

"So Alicia, you nervous?" Alicia's friend Verossa asked. "Yeah a little, but I can't wait to see how beautiful she'll look," She smiled at the thought of her. "Yeah I know, me too," Alicia's other friend Sora said making Alicia mad. "What, I was just joking. I'm happy for you. I really am. I thought you would never get married because you know you were a shy girl until I introduced you to Nanoha. You should thank me."

Alicia glared at him, "You know what, Sora, you're talking a little bit too much don't you think?" "No, I always talk this much." Alicia pushed him. "Oww Alicia, you're very violent. Don't get like before eh? By the way did you tell Nanoha…" Alicia cut Sora off. "No, I didn't tell her and I plan not to until I actually have to tell her. So keep your mouth shut will you Sora?"

"Yes, Ma'am!" Verossa slapped Sora across his head. "Sora, you shouldn't have mentioned that!" "Well sorry, I forgot. I thought she told her already."

* * *

**Nanoha**

I stood by the door waiting for it to be time. I couldn't wait. I didn't to wait but I had to. And it was pissing me off .I didn't see Alicia-chan for 8 hours. That's a long time. Well for me it is. The door knocked and since I was the closest I opened it.

"YS! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE??!!!!" My hand curled into a fist. "Wow Nanoha, you look so beautiful." "You're not answering my question YS!" I was about to slam the door on his face but he stopped it with his foot and barged in. "What do you think your doing YS? I don't want you here!"

"Nanoha-chan calm down, he just wanted to see you," Suzuka-chan stood up for him. "He wants to see and talk to me a little too much doesn't he?" I argued. "What you mean Nanoha-chan?" Suzuka-chan asked confused. "YS has been calling me almost everyday since he went through your phone to get my number!"

Suzuka-chan looked at YS, "You went through my phone book to get Nanoha's number?" He nodded. "What's wrong with you YS? Why are you following me like this?" I hissed. "Sorry, I just wanted to see you," He said quietly. "Why?" I stood on guard. "Because…"

"Because what?" I demanded. "Because I still love you Nanoha."

Suzuka-chan, Carim, and Hayate-chan gasped. I was the only one who let out a word. "What?!"

"I still love you Nanoha. I've always loved you. I knew it when I made the most biggest mistake when I cheated on you. I don't know why I did that. I was crazy." I walked up to him and slapped him. He stared at me standing still like I didn't even slap him.

"YS, you hurt me really bad when you cheated on me and now you say you love me. What do you take me for YS? You always do this to me. Do something and then want me back. I can't do that anymore Yuuno-kun. In fact I was never able to do it but I did because I really cared for you. I didn't want to lose you. That's why every time you wanted me back I said yes. But you took advantage of that and cheated on me thinking you would get away with it. But that was the end." I turned my back to him.

"I'm sorry Nanoha. I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you like that." "Yeah, it's a little too late for that isn't it? You should've thought about that before you cheated on me the second time!" I argued back. "I know it's too late now. It was too late for a while now. I just came to see you be happy with someone you love. Even though it's going to hurt. I just wanted to show you I care for your happiness more than anything in this world," He walked out of the room but stopped by the door. "And for this once in a life time chance I just wanted to say I love you but I guess it doesn't matter anymore."

Suzuka-chan looked at me stunned. "I didn't know he felt that way towards you Nanoha-chan. He never told me, but then again he always hides those things from me."

I almost came to tears. _Why did he tell me this on my wedding day? So he can make me feel bad? Or make me feel guilty? I don't even have feelings for him anymore. I love Alicia-chan and only Alicia-chan._

The ceremony began and everyone was in their place. I waited by the door ready to walk down the aisle. By my side was Arisa-chan who took place for my father.

A figure came from behind Arisa-chan. "I know you're really mad at him Nanoha-chan, but I think he's the right person to walk you down the aisle. It's really hard for him to see you marrying someone else, but he managed to build up the courage to come." Arisa-chan said pushing YS forward. YS gave a weak smile, still feeling down from what happened early on.

The doors opened and YS put his elbow out. I held it hesitantly. As I walked down the aisle I could feel all the eyes watching my every move. My eye caught Suzuka-chan's confused look. She probably wants to know why YS is walking me down the aisle but she kept a smile on her face.

Then I looked at Alicia-chan who winked at me making me blush. I continued staring at her until I reached the altar. When we reached the altar YS kissed my hand and gave me to Alicia-chan. Alicia-chan helped me up the stairs and whispered, "You look so beautiful, Nano-chan." I blushed. _This is the first time she called me that._

We stood holding each other's hands as we said our vows.

After the wedding Alicia-chan and I headed off to the airport with the brides mates and grooms men tagging along. YS came also. We stood in the airport waiting for our flight. "YS, can I talk to you for a second?" I walked up to YS. "Yeah sure Nanoha." I looked at Alicia-chan for her approval to talk to YS.

"Go ahead Nano-chan, but don't take long, ok?" I nodded. "I just wanted to thank you for walking me down the aisle today," I said kindly. "No problem. Like I said, I really do care to see you happy. Even if that means you marrying someone you love." "You really do love me, don't you Yuuno-kun?" "Yeah I do. By the way, you're still the only person who can call me by my real name." I smirked a little.

"Nano-chan, it's time to go," Alicia-chan said sweetly. "Ok. Well I guess this is it," I looked at my feet. "Yeah, I guess so," YS said sadly. "Bye," I began to walk away.

"Nanoha!" I turned around. "Have a great life!" And YS smiled the smile I haven't seen for a long time.

To be Continue…

* * *

**A/N:** Sooo? How was that? Nanoha and Alicia's going to their honeymoon in the next chapter! Woo! Are you excited?! I am! I'm excited even though I'm the Author. I'm excited in writing this story! Yah! Review please?! Press that green button! :D

-Yuki-chan


	7. Chapter 6: What's Wrong With You? !

**A/N:** Chapter 6 is here and Fate-chan is in! Yes! The moment everyone's been waiting for!! :D I stayed up all night finishing this, so I hope it was worth it! I will be starting school in two days so there won't be any updates pretty soon. It'll be from time to time only… sorry! :(

**Feito Tenjou:** Yeah, sorry I took long to update… :( Yeah, I did make a mistake because I had Prologue so it moved the Chapters up one and I forgot to change it, if you know what I mean. And I understand your English. I have poor English sometimes too.

**vampangelus:** It is getting excited isn't it? Lol.

**KillerQueen118:** Hehe. Fate-chan is being sneaky sneaky, but she'll act all weird in this chapter. You'll see. Yes, Chapter 6 is here and time to read!

**chkim218:** Lol. YS is a good guy, for now. Kehehe. Something hit him hard, that's what. Haha. J/K. Yah, Fate-chan is here! Woo! :D

Nanoha's POV!

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**~What's Wrong With You? Alicia-chan!~**

**By:**

**Yuki-Kamishiro**

**

* * *

**

As I walked to the plane my mind rewinded to a mere 3 hours ago. I looked back to see if YS was still there, thinking maybe he would still be standing there watching me leave. But he wasn't there. I couldn't help but feel bad for slapping him, but I couldn't control myself, I was so upset that he brought the past up.

I took my seat in the plane without a smile on my face. Leaving my surroundings, feeling unimaginably stressed. _Has YS _really_ changed or is this just an act?  
_  
"What's wrong Nano-chan?" Alicia-chan asked concerned. "Nothing," I said putting a fake smile on my face and rested my head on Alicia-chan's shoulder. My head was pounding from me thinking too much. I felt like my brain was coming out of my head.

"Are you sure Nano-chan?"

"Yeah, I'm sure," I assured her so she won't worry. I stared into space and the same sentence was replaying in my head.

_"I still Love you Nanoha."_

Ugh. Get out, get out, GET OUT!!!

I mentally slapped myself.

* * *

It was a long flight but we reached safely. I'm so scared of planes. I always think if something went wrong with the plane what I would do. _Probably_ faint.

Hawaii was the destination we chose to go on our honeymoon. Everyone we knew said it was the best place and very romantic. _And_ since I would love to go on a romantic getaway with my now amazing wife, we choose Hawaii. Me, Alicia-chan, and Hawaii. What a perfect combination.

I looked around the airport. It was so beautiful, especially when we drove to the hotel. All the trees and houses looked so comforting. It made me take my mind off of YS. On second thought, maybe not because I just said his name. Well, maybe a little.

"Keep the rest," Alicia-chan told the driver. "So what do you think Nano-chan?" Alicia-chan turned towards me and smiled. "I think it's really ugly. Lets go back," I turned away. She watched me with her jaw hanging. I like playing with her head. She always does funny things that always make her look uber cute.

"I'm just joking. I love it," I hugged her. "Oh good. I thought you really thought it was ugly. I was going to go mad thinking of what I was going to do with all the champagne and roses-" "Champagne and roses! Awwww… then what are we standing out here for. Lets go!" I cut her off with my excitement.

We went to the foyer and waited in line to get our room number. A woman in her late 20's came out and served us. She was pretty attractive. Too attractive I should say. Everything hung out. Butt, boobs, you name it. _Who in their right mind would hire a girl like her to work in a high-end hotel like this? Is this their way of attracting people to the hotel? What happened to simple ad's in newspapers and commercials?  
_  
"Hi. Welcome to Hawaiian Paradise. How may I help you?" She said fully flirting with Alicia-chan. I wanted to jump over the desk and B*tch slap her but I contained myself. _Don't make a fool out of yourself Nanoha._ I stepped forward and answered for Alicia-chan. "Umm, we made a reservation."

"Ok, what is your name? _Mrs._?" She glared at me, stressing on the 'Mrs.' "It's under Mrs. and Mrs. Testarossa," I said giving her the same dirty look. "Ok, you guys have the honeymoon suite. On the top floor," She said passing the room key to Alicia-chan. "Is there anything else I can help you two with?"

"No, that'll be all," I said grinding my teeth. "How about _you_ Ma'am, would you like a private tour?" She bit her lip watching Alicia-chan head to toe. "No, it's ok. If we need help we'll ask for help."

_That's it, I can't take this anymore!_ "What is this, a whore house? Stop drooling over my wife you b*tch!" "Excuse me?" She did her little hoochie mama pose. "You heard me-" Alicia-chan dragged me away from her. We walked to the elevators and I could feel the girl's eyes piercing my back, so I turned around and showed her my middle finger.

"What was that all about?" Alicia-chan said when we reached inside the elevator. "What do you mean?" I eyed Alicia-chan. "Why did you act like that?" She asked straight forward.

"Why did I act like that? She was obviously flirting with you so I gave her what she asked for. Your lucky I didn't go over the counter to slap her. And by the way, why didn't you tell her off when she was flirting with you? I don't know of any hotel where they give you a private tour _alone_. That with a hooker!"

"Well I did reject her offer didn't I? And my reason for not telling her off was I didn't want to make a big scene," She said innocently. "So your saying I made a big scene?" I glared at her. "There you go with complicating things again," Alicia-chan sighed.

We walked to our room door and I was so anxious to see inside. "You ready?" She asked sweetly. I nodded. I held onto her arm while she opened the door. "Oh wow! It so beautiful!" I said gazing at the room full of candles and roses. Rose petals graced the floor. It was like a scene out of a movie.

I walked into the room and Alicia-chan followed, hugging me from behind and resting her chin on my shoulder.

* * *

I took a refreshing shower and came out finding Alicia-chan snoring. I let a soft sigh out and went to lie down by her. Staring at her while she was asleep, I played with the ends of her hair. She opened her eyes, which looked dark in the dim light, and smiled.

"So how does it feel to finally be Mrs. Testarossa?" She licked her lips. "Absolutely wonderful. I wouldn't change it for the world." I said gently. She held me close to her, making me feel like I could stay that way forever. In her arms. Smelling her sweet body scent.

We decided not to make love that night, but to just hold each other.

* * *

[Babe babe babe~…]

I looked immediately at the clock when Alicia-chan's phone rang. _3:45 A.M.? What's wrong with that person who's calling? Don't they have to go to work tomorrow? How dare they ruin my sleep! _Alicia-chan got up groaning. Irritated that her phone rang.

"Hello?" She said in a rusky voice. "What?!"

"What's wrong?" I asked worried.

"Ok, hold on a sec. Nano-chan, I got to go and take this in private. Ok?" She said going out the room door. I waited half an hour for her to come back into the room. When she did come back she was in a rush. Something was _really_ wrong.

"Hey Nano-chan, I'm really sorry for leaving you alone like this on our honeymoon, but I promise I'll make it up to you. You know I will. I'll be back in a couple of hours," Alicia-chan got done changing and walked over to me. "Where are you going though?" I asked, my mind spinning with possibilities of what could be so wrong that she had to run from our honeymoon.

"Don't worry about it. See you later ok?" She kissed my nose. "I love you."

"Alicia-chan-" She ran out before I could say 'I love you too'. I felt so alone and worried so I called Suzuka-chan.

"_Hello?"_ A sleepy voice said.

"Hi Suzuka-chan, it's Nanoha."

_"Nanoha-chan is everything ok? It's almost 4 in the morning."_

"I'm not sure, Alicia-chan just ran out from getting a call just now. I'm worried," I closed my eyes.

_"Did you hear the person on the other line what they were saying?"  
_  
"No, Alicia-chan went outside to talk to them." I opened my eyes and looked back at the door.

_"Hmm, that's strange. Well don't worry, I'm sure it's nothing. Maybe just a business call."_

"Yeah, maybe."

_"So, how is your guys' honeymoon other than Alicia-chan having to take a little busy call?"_

"It's good. We're just admiring each other, but we did have minor set back when we reached." I held tight onto my blanket.

_"Oh, problem with the hotel?"_

"Yeah you can say that, but I took care of it."

_"That's good. My Nanoha-chan is all grown up!"_ I heard glee in her voice.

"Yeah… hey Suzuka-chan, can I tell you something without you annoying me with it after?"

_"Yeah sure, of course. You could tell me anything. I'm here to listen."_

"Umm… _well_, I've been thinking of YS…"

_"Oh my gosh, your starting to have feelings for him again?!"_ Suzuka-chan said excited.

"No! Let me finish. It's just I still can't believe what he said at the wedding… do you think he really meant what he said?"

_"Yeah, I'm sure he did. I never saw my brother that way, which means he really and truly loves you."_ I stayed silent at her answer, thinking she may be right but I'm married, so it's too late!

_"So when do you think Alicia-chan will be back?"_ Suzuka-chan asked, to brake the awkward silence.

"I have no idea. I'll wait for her and uh… sorry for waking you up by the way. It's just that I felt alone and worried…"

_"No problem. I'm your friend and I'm going to be there whenever you need me. Any day, any time, any where."  
_  
"Thanks Suzuka-chan. Well, go back and sleep."

_"Oh, I'm not so sure about that because Arisa-chan just woke up. So…"_

"Ok, I get it, no need to go into detail. Have fun. Bye."

_"Bye Nanoha-chan. Don't worry yourself."_

_

* * *

_

BANG!

I got up startled by the door slamming. "Alicia-chan?" I called out. The person came closer and stood there looking at me with their head titled to the side. Then the light caught their face and I saw it _was _Alicia-chan.

"Oh my gosh, Alicia-chan you scared me!" I pushed myself off the bed. "Sorry Nanoha," Alicia-chan stood there. "It's ok. Is everything alright now?" I asked worried. "Y-yeah, everything's alright. Just a false alarm," She went and sat on the couch.

_False alarm? What did she mean by that?_ "What are you doing?" I asked confused. "What do you mean what am I doing? I'm going to sleep," Alicia-chan layed on the couch. "On the couch?" I complained. "Yeah, why?" She asked dumbly.

"Because you're my wife and you're suppose to be sleeping in the same bed with me." I stood up, fully awake now. "Nanoha, can I just sleep by myself tonight?" She said angrily. I gave her the 'WTH' face. "Ok. If you want, but tomorrow night you're not sleeping on that couch."

"Whatever," She said dozing off. She looks so innocent, the moon light on her face. _What's wrong with her? Why didn't she want to sleep in the same bed with me?_  
_  
Like what Suzuka-chan said, maybe it was just a business call and she was too tired._

_

* * *

_

"Good Morning," I kissed Alicia-chan's forehead. She got up and pulled away. "What's wrong?" I asked surprised of what she did. _She never did that before. Usually she'd pull me closer._

"Nothing. Good morning," She said calmly like nothing happened. "Ok… so did you have a good sleep without me?" "Actually, I did," She replied coldly making my heart drop.

"You did?" I asked sadly. A smile appeared on her face. "Just kidding. Of course I didn't have a good sleep without you." I walked up to her and tried to hug her but she brushed me away.

"Huh, let's order room service. Shall we?" She picked up the phone, changing the subject. I nodded.

* * *

The whole day she tried to avoid my hugs and kisses, but I won't let that last for long. Tonight we're going out and I'm going to make sure she doesn't pull away this time.

"Nanoha, are you ready yet?" Alicia-chan called behind the door. "Yeah, almost! Just one… more thing… ok now I'm ready!" My heels were giving me a hard time. I opened the washroom door.

"What, is something wrong with what I'm wearing?" Her jaw was hanged down and you could see her actually drooling. _Looks like my baby's coming back. YES!_ "No, nothing's wrong. You ready to leave now?" She said leaning on the wall with her hands in her pockets.

She looked really beautiful even though what she was wearing was simple. She wore a pair of demi jeans with a white shirt. I just wanted to eat her up. We waited for the elevator quietly until I tried to see if she would pull away again. I attempted to hold her hand.

"What are you doing?" She asked staring at me straight in the eye. "I'm trying to hold your hand, but you're not cooperating with me." She finally loosened up and linked her hand with mine, letting out a loud sigh. Like I made her do something she didn't want to do.

"See, that wasn't so hard," I laughed. In the elevator she closed her eyes and her face looked innocent. Like she was scared. "Are you ok, Alicia-chan?" "Yeah… yeah, just felt a little weird." I looked at her concerned. "You want to go back? Cause we…"

"No, it's ok," She insisted letting go of my hand to put it in her pocket. _Was that an excuse to let go of my hand?_ She got off the elevator first, making me trail behind her. "Alicia-chan, hold up! I'm not a very fast walker! You should know that!" "Sorry Nanoha, I forgot," She slowed down.

"You're forgetting a lot about me," I said under my voice.

"What?"

"Nothing. Why are you calling me Nanoha? What happened to Nano-chan? Did you forget that too?" She just smirked and kept walking. I attempted to hold her hand again but she put her hand back in her pocket. That's when I stopped walking. When she finally realized I wasn't walking she stopped.

"Why did you stop walking?" She arched her eyebrow. I refused to talk. She walked up to me, stopping face to face with me. "Why did you stop walking Nanoha?" I turned away from her. It made me more pissed that she kept calling me Nanoha. I wanted her to call me Nano-chan. Then I heard her say, "Fine. Do whatever you want. I don't care."

I turned around to see her walking away from me. My feet stayed glued to the ground as she walked farther and farther. Then I ran to catch up with her, afraid to be left alone in a place I barely knew. "Alicia-chan wait!" She didn't stop. Instead she walked faster.

"Alicia-chan stop!" She began to jog fast. I started to loose breath.

"Alicia-chan!" I screamed, making tears come out of my eyes, then she stopped. She stood nodding her head.

"Alicia-chan, can you stop when I ask you to stop?" I said crying.

"Nope," She turned and started to walk again. _Why is she doing this to me? _I dropped to the ground, tired and feeling broken about what just happened. My head pounding me and my eye's sore from crying. Never has anybody been so cruel to me before. And the first person to be that person was my very own wife.

I sat there with my head in my knees then I felt someone lift my lifeless body. "Come on, get up Nanoha," She said roughly. I pushed her away. "Don't touch me…"

"Look, sorry Nano-chan, it was just a joke. I was just playing with you. I promise I'll never do that again," She said, giving me a reassuring smile. She put her arms around me in what felt nothing like a true hug. Then she began walking again. It felt like she just put her arms around me to hold me.

We sat on a bench looking up at the stars. For some reason it didn't feel right. Didn't feel romantic as before. Didn't feel real. I stared at Alicia-chan who was not paying any attention to me and thought to myself. _What are you becoming? Or what are you going through that you're not telling me? Why aren't you telling me, your wife, what's going on deep inside of you?  
_  
She just changed over night. That can't be normal. She was such a loving and caring person, who would give her life for me. Now she's just waiting for me to get hurt. Tears filled my eyes once again as all these negative thoughts came to my mind. _What's happening?_

[La-la-la-la-la~]

"Hello?" I answered.

_"Hi Nanoha-chan, it's Hayate."_

"Oh hi Hayate-chan."

_"Hi… so how are things going down in Paradise so far?"_

"Good," I lied. I didn't want my friends to worry about me. They shouldn't have to. They have their own lives to worry about.

_"Don't lie to me Nanoha-chan! That's not what Suzuka-chan told me!"_

_Oh no, Suzuka-chan told her. Now I'll have to make another dumb lie._

"Nothing's wrong, it was just a business call. That's all."

_"Are you sure?" _She asked concerned.

"Yeah, I'm sure."

_"So why did it sound like you were crying when you answered the phone? Nanoha-chan, if there's something wrong you could tell me. Don't be afraid."_

"No, nothing's wrong. My nose is just a bit stuffy."

_"Ok… I hope your not lying to me Nanoha-chan."_

"I'm not, don't worry."

_"Ok, well you better not be lying. I hope you take care of that cold." _I laughed at how motherly she sounded. _"Well, I'll leave you two lovebirds alone. Maybe want to do a little _something something _and I'm interrupting."_

"Hayate-chan!"

_"Haha. Ok, bye Nanoha-chan."_

"Ok, bye Hayate-chan."

_"Bye."_

A smile remained on my face but faded away when Alicia-chan said, "Why did you lie?" She turned to look at me. "Why didn't you tell her you were crying?" I looked down and said, "Because I just didn't want to."

"Why?" She asked again. We stared at each other, her waiting to get an answer from me. _Why is she being so inconsiderate? _She kept staring deeply into my eyes. And for the first time I felt very uncomfortable.

"Alicia!" I heard a friendly voice call out.

To be Continue…

* * *

**A/N:** Ohh, I wonder who it is? Hmm… can you guess?… maybe… Please Review?! It's that green button down there! Just below my name! Yes, below my name! Press it. Press it! PRESS IT!! Lol. :D

-Yuki-chan

* * *


	8. Chapter 7: I'm Going Back Home!

**A/N:** Chapter 7 available now!! So… let's see what you guys guessed for, for the person coming in.

**Feito Tenjou: **Oh, I have an error? Well, if you do find it, do please tell me. Yep. She's Fate-chan. Cruel isn't she? Well, you'll know why later on in the story. Precia? No, it's one of Alicia's friends. Sorry about leaving you guys hanging like that. I feel bad so I will post one more Chapter before I go again.

**vampangelus: **Yep, guessing game. I like – scratch that – I love guessing games. :)

**TsurugiNoMiko: **Lol. It's ok to second guess yourself, but I just have to say, the person Nanoha originally met was Alicia. Definitely Alicia. 100%. :)

**otaro: **Tun tun tun? What? Huh?

**Mikoto:** Yeah, Fate-chan's not cool at all. Lol. Enjoy suffering Nanoha? That' s so cruel. Yeah, Alicia is better than Fate-chan, for now. I love Fate-chan the most too! I'll try to 'update soon' if I can, but otherwise, I won't be updating faster than usual. Blame our schools for that! :o

**KillerQueen118:** Lol. Yeah. Thanks.

**chkim218:** Sorry for leaving you to hang like that. I'm writing again, just for once. I have many tests and quizzes next week so I have to study hard! :D I don't know. Maybe Suzuka does want Nanoha to go back with YS, she does treat Nanoha like her little sister, so probably. Lol. Nanoha is going to have to make a big and difficult decision. I can't say if she'll go back with YS or not. Tehe.

Anyways, the person that came in was Chrono! That dumb idiot of a Singer! J/K! Lol.

Nanoha's POV! :D

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**~I'm Going Back Home!~**

**By:**

**Yuki-Kamishiro**

**

* * *

**

"Yo, Alicia! What's up man? Long time no see girl!" I turned to see an unfamiliar face which I never saw before, but I swear I saw it somewhere before. Alicia-chan herself looked at the person like she never saw him before.

"What, don't tell me you don't remember me?" The unfamiliar person asked. "It's me Chrono Harlaown." Alicia-chan arched her eyebrow. _Did he say his name was 'Chrono Harlaown' as in _the_ Chrono-kun that I like?! _"You _know_, 'Pretty Boy'," The person motioned again.

"Oh Chrono, what's up man?" Alicia-chan finally remembered and they did this secret hand shake thing. Well not really a secret anymore because I was standing right there.

"Nothing much man, just here and there. You know how things are with me… this your girl?" Chrono-kun looked at me. "Yep, this is my girl. We just got married," Alicia-chan said proudly. _Wait a minute; what happened to the cold-hearted jerk of a wife that just made me cry?_

Chrono-kun looked at Alicia-chan surprised with his jaw hanging. "Wow, congrats man. Your a married woman now." "Yep," Alicia-chan winked at me. "Nanoha, meet Chrono, my childhood friend. Also known as 'pretty boy' for his love of making himself look glamorous all the time."

"Hey man, you gotta look good all the time. It's not my fault I'm a little bit too obsessed because I'm a singer." Chrono-kun said embarrassed. My mind trailed away from the conversation. _Ok this is really weird. Didn't Alicia-chan just make me feel like I'm the most stupidest person on earth? Like 10 minutes ago? And now she's being all nice and winking at me? I'm beginning to get scared._

Thinking that everything was ok now, I went to hold Alicia-chan's hand but she coughed out loud, giving me a sign not to. _I knew it was too good to be true. Damn you signs!_ "So you guys are here for your honeymoon I'm guessing?" Chrono-kun turned and asked me. I nodded shyly.

"So what are you doing here Pretty Boy?" Alicia-chan asked him curiously. "Oh, I'm here on business." "Oh…" Alicia-chan nodded.

I looked around my surrounding, not paying any attention to what they were saying. The sky warmly accented the amazing view of the beach that layed in front of the hotel. I couldn't take my eyes off of it. It made me feel so calm it put a smile on my face. While I was gazing at the beautiful scenery, silence went between Alicia-chan and Chrono-kun until Chrono-kun broke it.

"Well I guess I'll see you guys around. I gotta go meet someone. So we'll talk later Alicia?" Chrono-kun waved his hand up. "Yeah, sure," Alicia-chan smiled. _God how I missed that smile. _"Alright man. Take care," She bid Chrono-kun goodbye.

After Chrono-kun was out of sight, Alicia-chan turned and looked at me. Taking a good long stare before saying, "I'm tired. Let's go back to the hotel." I nodded in agreement. I was pretty tired from what happened all day today.

We went back to the hotel quietly, walking with a big distance between us. She didn't even walk close to me. Now and then I'd steal a glance at her. Still not believing how much she changed overnight. Not for the good but for the bad. It really worried me. _Was I just overreacting or was this how it was really going to be like?_

When we got to our hotel room I ran and jumped on top the bed without worrying about changing or anything. I was too lazy and wanted to sleep. Alicia-chan nodded at my laziness. She began to change her clothes and took off her shirt, exposing her cleavage and then her slim body. I couldn't help but stare. I'm lucky she's my wife because the way I was drooling over her, if I wasn't her wife she would have got a restraining order against me.

"What?" She asked rudely.

"Nothing," I tried to look away, but it was so hard.

She walked over to the couch, now changed in her sleeping clothes. "What are you doing?" I asked her, reminding her of what I told her the night before. She sighed loudly and rolled her eyes, making me feel so bad. It felt like she disgusted me. When she finally came onto the bed I rolled on top of her, trying to make a moment. She watched me straight in my eyes and asked, "What do you think you're doing?"

I leaned in closer to her and whispered in her ear, "I'm trying to take control for once."

She smirked and whispered back, "Oh yeah?" Turning me back on my back. Breathing heavily on my face, making me feel tingly all inside. "I'm sorry, but I'm not in the mood," She said coldly. She went back to her side of the bed and closed her eyes to sleep. "I thought you were lazy. Too lazy to change your clothes, but I guess you weren't lazy enough to ask for sex." My head fastly turned to stare at the comment she just made. My eyes filled with tears. _I can't believe she would say something so crude._

* * *

I snuck out the room the next morning to go to the beach by myself. Walking around I glared at all the happy couples that filled the beach. That's how me and Alicia-can were. Always together. Never letting each other go. Tears built up in my eyes again. _Why is all this happening?_

[La-la-la-la-la~]

"Hello?" I answered trying to sound like I wasn't crying.

"_Hey Nanoha, are you ok?"_ YS asked without another word.

"Yeah, why?"

_"I overheard Suzuka telling Arisa that something was wrong with you, so I had to call and see for myself. I know I said that I wouldn't talk to you anymore, but I just had to call you."_

"No, nothing's wrong," I said blankly.

_"Are you sure Nanoha cause…"_

"Yeah, don't worry Yuuno-kun, everything is ok. I'm ok."

_"How can I not worry Nanoha. If something's wrong with you, how do you expect me not to worry. Is it Alicia? Is she hitting you?"_

"What?! No Yuuno-kun. Alicia-chan's not hitting me," Though Alicia-chan wasn't physically hitting me, emotionally she was. With every harsh word she told me, it made me feel bruised and broken up inside. I don't know if things will ever get back to how they were before.

"Don't worry Yuuno-kun, nothings' wrong," I assured him.

_"Ok… but If I find out your lying I'll-"  
_  
"You'll what? Put me in jail?" I said cutting him off.

_"Nanoha, that's not funny. It could become serious if you don't talk now. How do you expect me to go on if something ever happened to you, knowing I could have helped you," _He said nearly coming to tears. I felt so guilty not telling him how things were really going, but I wanted to face this on my own. I'm a married women now and shouldn't depend on other people to help me with my marital problems.

_"So you're sure nothing's wrong?"_ He asked again.

"Yes I'm sure," I replied back.

_"Ok… so how is Hawaii? Since you say everything's ok."_

"Hawaii's good. And really beautiful," I smiled looking around me.

_"That's good… well I'll go now, maybe I'm bothering you…"_

"Yuuno-kun, can I ask you something?"

_"Of course, Nanoha."_

"Umm… did you really mean what you said at the wedding?" I asked hesitantly.

_"Yeah I did, Nanoha. I really do love you and always will. More than anything in this world. More than myself. That's why I decided to let you go so you can be happy. Cause if your happy I'm happy. Why you ask?"_

"I-I was just curious that's all," I said, trying to drop the subject for further awkwardness.

_"Well, I just want to let you know that whenever you need me I'll be there. Any time and any where, but from today I won't bother you anymore. So take care Nanoha."_

"Bye Yuuno-kun." For the first time I didn't want to hang up from talking to him. I felt comforted by his voice. It reminded me of the times we talked when we were together. We would cuddle and have little conversations about things we didn't care about. But we just wanted to hear each other's voice.

I walked back to the hotel, finding the room empty. Alicia-chan wasn't there. At the rate things were going I thought she left me here alone and started to panic. I looked around the hotel panicking.

[La-la-la-la-la~]

I got easily scared at me phone ringing. _What if it Alicia-chan's calling to say it's over?_ "Hello?" "Hey Nanoha, it's me Alicia. Where are you? You snuck out this morning and I couldn't find you." "I'm at the hotel looking for you… and I went to the beach to get some time alone."

"Oh… uh, you think you could meet me in front of the hotel?" I made my face in a confused manner but eventually said 'Yeah, sure'. I hung up the phone and made my way to the front of the hotel to find Alicia-chan waiting with Chrono-kun. _Was Chrono-kun going to be with us all the time now?  
_  
"Oh, good morning," I bowed in respect to Chrono-kun. "Hey Mina, how's it going?" He said in return. I moved my bangs from my face. "I'm fine, thank you." He smiled widely and his eyes twinkled. He was a happy soul and you could see it on the outside.

"So Alicia-chan, why did you call me out here?" I asked really curious. Since she wasn't herself anymore it surprised me that she called me. "I just wanted to take you out and since Chrono was going to a club I thought we would go too. You know, just for fun."

"Wow, I'm surprised you actually thought about taking me," I said out loud without thinking. "What do you mean Nanoha? Of course I'd take you. Who else would I take?" "Never mind… but I'm not even dressed properly," I pulled on my baggy shirt. "Tell you what, you can go change. Chrono and I will wait for you here. But don't take long," Alicia-chan said nicely. _Make up your mind girl. You either like me or you don't._

I ran back to the room to change. I put on a pair of black skinny jeans with a gold halter back top with matching gold high heels and let down my hair with the finishing touches of putting on light make-up. I hurried back to the front of the hotel.

"Wow that was fast!" Alicia-chan laughed.

Why I outta give that girl a beating!

* * *

We went to the club in Chrono-kun's car since we didn't have a car. It was a quiet ride there too. Nobody talked. _I can't believe I'm in Chrono-kun's car!… calm down Takamachi Nanoha! It's just a car. It's just a car._ When we reached the club I waited for Alicia-chan to come open the door for me, but she just came out and waited. Leaving me to get out myself. I should have known she wasn't going to open the door for me. I just hung on to a bit of hope.

I trailed behind Alicia-chan and Chrono-kun who were known by almost everyone who was there. Strange. I thought it was Alicia-chan's first time coming to Hawaii. People stared at me strangely, like I didn't belong there. It brought me back to my high school years when the kids would make fun of me whenever there were school dances. Saying "Oh my gosh, look at her clothes. I bet they're 'hand me downs' from her mother. Cause those clothes are sure not from this century" or "She's so messed up, not even a doctor would be able to fix her". I fidgeted with my fingers as all the bad memories came back to me.

"Are you ok?" Chrono-kun asked when he saw me with my head down. I nodded without raising my head. Alicia-chan walked up to me and held me by my waist. "Don't be like that," Alicia-chan said under her voice. It seems she was more focused on her reputation than her own wife.

I walked over to the bar and asked the bar tender for a regular Coke while Alicia-chan asked for a Rum and Coke. I watched her surprised. She told me she didn't drink and smoke, yet here she is ordering a Rum and Coke right in front of me. Now she's lying to me.

"Have fun. Don't worry about anything," She said walking over to where Chrono-kun was, which was with a whole bunch of girls. _Does she have no shame? The old Alicia-chan would stand there with me. No matter how boring it was. But I guess I don't matter anymore._

I asked the bartender for a shot and drank it down. It was my first time drinking so it burned my throat really badly to the point it made me cough. Nearly bringing me to tears. I drank one after another. 6 in total. It really hit me, making me feel dizzy, but I just went with the flow. Dancing and doing things I never knew I could. So that wonder of me being flexible has been confirmed.

I turned around to see the B*tch that was flirting with my wife. "Hey you," I said stumbling on my heels. "Watch where you're going!" The B*tch told me rudely. "F*ck off! I argued back, trying to get up, which was really hard. When I did get up she was starting to walk away.

"Hey don't you dare walk away from me, you Beyonce wanna be!" I pulled her back. "Excuse me. Do I know you?" She pushed my hand away. "Yeah, you tried to get with my wife," I walked up to her face. "Oh yeah, your the girl. With the killer sexy wife."

"Yep that's me," I stumbled back, but managed to bring myself back forward. "Well you shouldn't say I tried cause I'm still trying. And when I want something, I make sure I get it," She said staring at Alicia-chan from afar. "I'm gonna make sure she gets want she wants. What you can't give her."

I slapped her hard. "Don't you have someone else's wife you wanna go screw right now! I'm sure you've slept with everyone here!" "You know it's true, 'Mrs. Testarossa'. You can't give her everything she wants," She walked up to me, brushing off my last comment, and leaned closer. "I'll make all her fantasies come true."

My hand grabbed the back of her head. Grabbing her hair I pushed her into a table. "Yeah well, I'll make sure all your nightmares come true!" "Oh I'm so scared. What are you gonna do?" She began to talk louder so Alicia-chan could hear. "Just imagine me and her making love. Me screaming her name… Oh Mrs. Testarossa don't stop!" She started to scream out with a smirk on her face.

Alicia-chan looked at her and raised her eyebrow. She wasn't sure if she heard right or not. I made a tight fist and punched her. "Oh my gawd, look at what you did!" She put her hand by her nose where it was bleeding. Alicia-chan ran over and took me back to the bar area. "What's wrong with you?" She yelled shaking me. "You're so drunk. Look at you!" She backed away from me scratching her head. "Why did you hit her for? You should have just left her alone."

I shook my head in disbelief. _How can she stand up for her? I'm her wife._

"Why shouldn't have I hit her Alicia-chan?" I yelled back crying. "Why shouldn't have I? You tell me Alicia-chan? She was telling me to my face that she was going to sleep with my wife and I was suppose to just stand there and listen?!" "Yeah, either that or just walk away. You know she's picking with your brains Nanoha. You're smarter than that to go and punch her."

"Was she picking my brains Alicia-chan or was she telling me the truth?… do I not give you everything you want?… would you go and sleep with her if she did ask you to?" "Nanoha you're drunk… let's talk about this later," She said walking away from me. "No, I wanna talk about this now!" I pulled her back. "Would you sleep with her just to fulfill all your fantasies?"

"Nanoha stop!" She yelled back. "No Alicia-chan! I need to know. I need to know how you really feel about me Alicia-chan. I need to know if you would go with another woman if I didn't give you what you want?!" She grabbed my wrist, attempting to drag me out the club. "Let go of me Alicia-chan!" I slapped away her grip.

"Nanoha, stop making a scene. Let's just go back to the hotel." "What, so you could leave me in the room when I pass out to go and sleep with that sl*t over there?" I glared at her. She slapped me and the people around stopped to stare. I held my cheek which she had slapped and watched her.

"I told you to stop Nanoha." "Hey guys, come on let's not fight," Chrono-kun came and tried to cool Alicia-chan down. "You didn't have to slap me Alicia-chan!" "Well, that was the only way to shut you up!"

"Is that what you want to do the whole time?! Shut me up?" I said straight to her face. "I'm sorry, but I can't stay here anymore. I'm gonna take the first flight back to Japan," I said walking out. Alicia-chan grabbed me back, trying to convince me not to go. "Come on Nanoha, don't be like that."

"I'm sorry Alicia-chan, if you want to stay go ahead, but I'm definitely not staying here another day," With that I flagged a cab and went back to the hotel. I fell to the floor crying when I reached into the room. My head in my hands. The tears came nonstop. I felt like screaming but my head throbbed from all the shots I drank.

Alicia-chan came back late that night and I wasn't surprised. But I was surprised when she came back without a word said. Not a "What the hell is your problem?" or a "You embarrassed me Nanoha." Not a word.

"So are you really going back Nanoha?" She asked calmly. "Y-yeah, I think I am. I can't take this anymore Alicia-chan. Being around that girl and all…" "Look, we just have two more days here. Just stay and chill out. We don't have to see that girl." "I'm sorry Alicia-chan, I can't."

She glared at me. "Fine, we'll go back."

"Alicia-chan, if you want to stay for the two days it doesn't matter to me," I gave her the small smile. "No, I'll go back to Japan with you," She demanded and went into the bathroom.

I looked out the window.

_Maybe if we went back to Japan things would go back to how they were. Maybe… just maybe my Alicia-chan will love me like before._

Beep beep.

Alicia-chan got a text message. Since she was in the washroom I went to see who it was.

'_I just wanted to say thank you for everything.  
Hope to see you soon_.'

I looked up at the washroom door. _Did she really sleep with her? That's why she came back home late and calm?_ I looked back at the message. _Could it be?_

To be Continue…

* * *

**A/N:** Ooh! Who could it be that text messaged Alicia? 'Did she really sleep with her?' Want to know? Well, find out on the next Chapter on 'Tell Me The Truth!', yah! :D Reviews are always welcomed! Please do review! Please do!

-Yuki-chan


	9. Chapter 8: Tell Me The Truth!

**A/N:** Chapter 8!! Yes! Let's find out what Nanoha will do to Alicia (Fate-chan) if you guys hadn't noticed that it was Fate-chan the whole time that came in then well… now you know. Let's go read! Yah!! :D

**Feito Tenjou: **Nanoha does have a short temper. And Nanoha will go back with YS for awhile… sorry, I think… maybe she will… and no, the text message wasn't from Alicia or Chrono. Sorry…

**TsurugiNoMiko:** Fate-chan is cruel. I can't imagine her like that either. Well, as for Nanoha, she's not called 'The White Devil' for nothing. I would do the same too if I was in her position. More than slapping her. Lol.

**Mikoto:** Lol. That B* kind of had a broken nose but it healed fast for some reason. Lol, Fate-chan will change though… dramatically.

**KillerQueen118:** Lol. From Teana? But Teana's not in the story yet, sorry. About the sleeping part, she actually did… sorry again…

Nanoha's POV! :D

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**~Tell Me The Truth!~**

**By:**

**Yuki-Kamishiro**

**

* * *

**

"Alicia-chan! Alicia-chan, open this door **RIGHT NOW**!!!" I pounded on the bathroom door as hard as I could. "Yeah~ what's wrong with you?" She said irritated opening the door.

My lip curved in anger and I wanted to curse her, but didn't have the strength to. I just threw the phone at her. Nearly hitting her in the face. I didn't mean to. It's just that I was just mad. Everything is just falling on me all at one time. What was suppose to be the most happiest part of my life became the worse. Overnight.

"Would you tell me the truth just once Alicia-chan?" "What are you talking about?" She said trying to play me like a fool. I grabbed back the cell phone from her hand and showed her the message, holding the phone up to her face. "This Alicia-chan, tell me the truth about this!" I threw the phone back at her.

"Nanoha stop overreacting like that. It's just a message from a friend I did a favor for." "And does this friend happen to be a female?" She let out a heavy sigh. "Look Nanoha, it's just a friend and that's all that matters. It doesn't matter if it's a male or female."

"Actually Alicia-chan, it does matter. It matters to me. And excuse me for being a wife and asking my wife an important question. _That_ I'm sure any wife would ask after seeing how their wife/husband changed overnight." She leaned her back against the wall and put her hands in her pockets. "What do you mean I changed? I'm the same Alicia."

"No your not. You're completely different from the Alicia-chan I meet the first time. The Alicia-chan I feel in love with at first sight. The Alicia-chan that I married."

"Look Nanoha, it's complicated alright…"

"Complicated?… if there's something that is bothering you Alicia-chan, don't you think I'm the first person you should tell… I would never judge or make comment about what you tell me. I'm your wife and if you have a problem I'm here to listen. Whatever the matter may be… I never knew you felt that way towards me…"

She came off from leaning on the wall. "Everything is just not going as planned and it's driving me mad." "What- what's driving you mad Alicia-chan?" "Just forget it…" She shrugged.

"No, tell Alicia-chan," I walked up to her and put my hand on her cheek. Reassuring that she could tell me anything. She looked at me in my eyes and walked back to the bathroom where she rested her hands on the counter top and looked at herself in the mirror. It confused me when she looked at herself in the mirror.

"Well, if you can't tell me what's bothering you, can you at least tell me if that message was from that girl or not? You just have to say yes or no."

She turned and looked me, "I can't answer your question."

My eyes widened at her answer. _The reason why she can't answer my question is because it's probably true and she just doesn't want to make more trouble by saying yes. But everything is already a mess, this won't make a big difference now will it?_

"Alicia-chan, why can't you answer my question?" My eyes started tearing up. "I just can't Nanoha," She closed her eyes and put her head down. "So it is true then… you did sleep with her?" I walked into the bathroom and turned her to face me with the little strength that I possessed.

"Look Nanoha, everything just happened so fast…"

* * *

***Third Person – Flash Back***

Alicia watched as Nanoha left the club mad. She knew she did a wrong thing by slapping her but Nanoha just didn't want to shut up and it annoyed her. She exited the club through the back door and sat down on the ground in the lane way that was behind the club. Her head facing downward, she heard a familiar voice coming closer to her.

"Hey sexy~"

She looked up to see the girl who fought with Nanoha.

"Sorry for making such a big scene back there with your wifey and all .But at least I didn't go out of control and punch her like how she did me. Now who would you rather be with a crazy b*tch or a girl who can give you everything you want?"

"Leave me alone." Alicia growled.

"Awww, feeling sorry for slapping her… you shouldn't beat yourself up about it. Let's just say she deserved it. Ok baby?"

She got up from the ground and stood far away from her. Scanning her body like a human scanner. Though she was a b*tch she did look pretty sexy with her long flowing hair and mini skirt that showed off her well toned legs. Alicia looked away, trying not to tempt herself.

"I know you want me Mrs. Testarossa. I could see how you're looking at me," She walked up to her and took her hand to rest it on her waist. "Why are you hesitating, you know I want you too. So come on Mrs. Testarossa." She looked in Alicia's eyes, lowering her hand to touch her a*s. Then leaned in closer and kissed her hotly, pushing her against the cold brick wall.

Their bodies began to sweat from the close body contact and rapacity of their every movement. Their breaths making one. Alicia slowly put her hand under her skirt to find that she wasn't wearing any underwear, which made it easier for her.

People who passed by the lane way heard Alicia's name being screamed out by a women who couldn't stop screaming it.

The moment lasted for about an hour. Each minute changed into a different level of passion. Each second Alicia made it worst for herself. She knew it herself, but couldn't find herself to stop and think about what she was doing.

She pushed her away when the moment was over.

"What's wrong? Why did you stop?" She asked her trying to get back close to her.

"Just go."

"So what, your just gonna push me away like that after you've just had sex with me?" She got up. "It was a mistake. That should have never happened… so I'm sorry, ok? So just go and leave me alone," She said pushing her away from her.

"Why are you saying sorry… you gave me what I wanted and damn was it good. No wonder your wifey loves you so much. You can move your fingers so good." Alicia glared at her. "Just leave b*tch! What's your problem?"

"Alright I'm leaving… but I just want to let you know that I'll never forget this night. Mrs. Testarossa," She blew a kiss at Alicia and walked away seductively.

* * *

***End Of Flashback* Back to Nanoha's POV:**

I slapped her hard till her face turned ruby red. "You slept with that sl*t. After all the problems she's caused us!" My voice coming out slightly between my heavy breathing of crying.

"Nanoha… I told you everything just happened so fast… it was a mistake." I backed away from her, hoping I could speed out the door. "Yeah, but you didn't realize it was a mistake until after you slept with her." She grabbed me back from my elbow. "Nanoha, you have every right to be mad and furious against me but at least hear me out."

I slapped away her hand away. "Why must I hear you out? Don't you think I've heard enough Alicia-chan?!" My hand made a fist. "This was supposed to be our honeymoon, Alicia-chan. A time where we spend quality time with each other with no one around. But you decided to spend it with a sl*t instead of your own wife! Alicia-chan, how could you do this to me?!!!" I screamed back nearly falling to the ground. "Alicia-chan, since we arrived to Hawaii it's like your disgusted in me. You didn't want to sleep with me, you didn't want to be seen with me- Alicia-chan, you didn't even want to hold my hand!"

Her eyes started to water and she tried to turn away so her tears won't be seen. "Nanoha- Nanoha, things are just complicated right now ok? I was mad and stupid. She was there and the only person who I could escape my problems to." "By sleeping with her Alicia-chan?… we're having a fight right now Alicia-chan, are you going to call her up so you can let out your problems again?… do you want me to call her for you?"

"Nanoha stop being stupid!"

"Oh, so now I'm stupid. What next Alicia-chan? What next?" I walked away from her and out the room, not even taking the chance to wait for the elevator I took the stairs with Alicia-chan trailing behind me. "Leave me alone Alicia-chan! I'm going back to Japan by myself!"

She kept trying to pull me back but I would always push her away. "Nanoha, I'm not going to let you go to Japan by yourself!" Her words stunned me and I stopped in my tracks. "Oh wow, how come your caring for me all of a sudden?"

"Nanoha, I always cared for you."

I rolled my eyes and turned back to walk but she grabbed me back strongly. Pinning me against the wall. I looked at her deeply in her eyes. "Oh, so is this how you guys did it?" She let me go but still stood close enough to keep me against the wall. "What are you gonna do Alicia-chan? Keep me here until I supposedly change my mind about things. Well, news flash, I don't think I'll be changing my mind."

She walked up to me and I thought that she was gonna kiss me so I turned my face away quickly. Instead she picked me up and carried me on her back. I began to kick and scream for her to let me down but she refused.

"Let me down Alicia-chan! How dare you pick me up!"

When we got back to the room she dropped me on the bed roughly and went to go get our suitcases to pack. I glared at her with my arms crossed. _How dare she carry me like that!_

"What are you doing?" I arched my eyebrows. "You're not going to Japan by yourself, so I had to carry you like that so you wouldn't." _Is she dumb?_ "What were you expecting from me, to wait for you after what you did?" "No Nanoha, that's why I just did what I did."

"You could tell me the reason for what you just did but you can't tell me what's so complicated that your complaining about?" She looked up from the suitcase she was packing and glared at me. "Don't look at me like that. I'm the only person who's allowed to do that right now!" I glared back at her more intensely.

"Stop acting so childish," She shook her head.

"Oh, so now I can add 'childish' to the list. With 'stupid' and 'the girl who you want to shut up'. Come on, tell me more. I wanna see how long the list will be, so I can see how much you truly hate me."

She slammed the suitcase shut, making the sound sting inside my ear. How rude!!! "Come on, let's go," She grabbed my wrist, dragging me out. "Alicia-chan, stop! You're hurting me!" She loosened her grip. We met the b*tch when we reached downstairs. She had a smirk on her face. Alicia-chan's grip tightened again.

I called out to her, "Hey, you happy? You got what you wanted and brought everyone down with you!"

Next thing you know I was in a cab. I stared out the window, taking in as much good things that I could. Hawaii was visually beautiful but it was now the blame to me and Alicia-chan fighting.

[Babe babe babe~…]

"Hello?" Alicia-chan answered.

I couldn't hear the other person on the other line, so I just had to sit and wish I knew who it was.

Alicia-chan looked around her like she was watching to see if anyone was following us. "Yeah, I'm going back to Japan," She let out a weak laugh. "Yeah, it was kinda cut short… oh, so we'll see you there then?"

I arched my eyebrow.

"Ok, see you there then… ok… ok, bye," She closed her phone and watched out the window, not even bothering to tell me who we're meeting and where we were meeting this person. We pulled up to the airport and I opened the door to get out first so I could walk by myself, leaving Alicia-chan with the bags.

"Nanoha wait!" She pulled me back. I rolled my eyes but waited for her. When she got the bags out the cab she walked and passed me, leaving me to trail behind. _What the heck! She stole my idea!_

Alicia-chan bought the tickets and we waited because our flight wasn't until an hour later. While waiting Alicia-chan kept watching her watch and looking around the airport.

"Yo Alicia!" I turned around and saw Chrono-kun. _Oh my gosh, not again! What's wrong with this guy? I'm starting to not like him anymore! Doesn't he have his own life to attend to? Go sing at some concert or something?_ Alicia-chan got up and they did their little handshake thingy. _And they think that's cool? Yeah right, it's not.  
_  
"Hi Nanoha," Chrono-kun waved at me. I grinded widely and turned away.

"Oh, what's wrong with her?" Chrono-kun nudged his elbow against Alicia-chan.

"It's complicated," Alicia-chan whispered.

"Is that your favorite phrase or what? 'It's complicated'," I mimicked Alicia-chan.

Chrono-kun looked at Alicia-chan confused. "Is she ok?" Alicia-chan nodded.

_Flight 215 to Japan is now boarding. Will all passengers please board the plane. I repeat, all passengers who are suppose to board Flight 215 back to Japan please board the plane now._

"We'll that's my flight," Chrono-kun grabbed his bag.

"That's our flight too," Alicia-chan said excitedly.

"Oh really, that's awesome… well, what are we waiting for, let's go board the plane before they leave without us."

"I'm sure Alicia-chan wouldn't mind that," I said under my breath.

"Let's go Nanoha," She gritted her teeth.

* * *

Back in Japan! Yay!!! Nothing can beat back my home. I missed it so much. Maybe if Alicia-chan was the same Alicia-chan I left Japan with, I wouldn't have missed it that much. I waited for Alicia-chan as she and Chrono-kun made some plans.

"Alright, see you soon Pretty Boy," Alicia-chan gave Chrono-kun one of those gangster hug. I don't know how to explain it. It was just really weird.

We took a cab back home and I ran inside. Running straight to the bedroom so I could remember all the sweet memories we made there.

My skin felt dirty so I took a quick shower and then went back downstairs to find Alicia-chan sleeping on the couch. If it was before I would have gone and cuddled up next to her, but things have changed. I just watched how innocent she looked when she slept. _Why couldn't she be like that when she was awake? I mean, she was like that before she turned into a mad woman who slept with sl*ts._

I took out my phone and called Suzuka-chan.

_"Hello?"_ I was happy to hear her voice that I nearly came to tears.

"Hi Suzuka-chan, it's Nanoha."

_"Oh Nanoha-chan! How's Hawaii?"_

"Well, I'm not in Hawaii…"

_"Not in Hawaii?… then where are you?"_ Suzuka-chan asked confused.

"I'm at home actually. We just decided to come home a little early."

_"Oh ok… did something happen Nanoha-chan?"_

"No, nothing happened."

_"Nanoha-chan? Are you sure?"_

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm sure…"

"Hello Nanoha-chan??? Nanoha-chan ?!" I could hear Suzuka-chan calling me while my phone shattered on the floor. I looked up to see Alicia-chan standing in front of me with anger written all over her face.

"Alicia-chan, what the f*ck was that for?!"

"Who was that?" She yelled back.

"It was Suzuka-chan!"

"Why did you have to call her as soon as you reached home? Couldn't you wait a couple a days?" She grabbed my arm, making it almost lose circulation. "Alicia-chan, what's wrong with you?! Why are you hurting me like this?!"

She looked at me and pulled me closer to her. Then she fell to the ground crying.

I wanted to hold her. To kiss her forehead and tell her I love her, but I was so scared. Her tears scared my heart. I still love her even after what she did. She wiped her tears with her hand and got up seriously like she never even cried. She tried to show that she was tough.

"Nanoha, go upstairs and sleep. I'll sleep on the couch." I nodded and began to walk to the stairs.

I stopped at the middle of the steps and sat down, watching to see what Alicia-chan was gonna do. Luckily she didn't see me on the stair looking at her.

She just sat there and put her head back. Though I was a bit far to see her face, I could see how she struggled with tears that came rushing down on her. My heart dropped. I got up to run and hold him but then I sat back down. My hand covered my mouth to prevent him from hearing me gasping for air. That's how much I was crying.

"Why me… why me?" She mumbled to herself.

She got up and walked over to a picture of me sitting on the other side of the room. She stared at it for a while then threw it and broke it. She fell to the ground crying, mumbling the same thing again. "Why me… why me?"

I looked at the broken glass that scattered the floor. I felt like my heart stopped._ What is happening? Why did she just break my picture? Why is she crying like this?_

I finally decided that I'd go and hold her. I couldn't just sit there and watch her cry her life out. I didn't care if she yelled at me. I stood in front of her. "Alicia-chan?" She looked up at me, still crying. I bent down to hold her and she didn't stop me. My arms wrapped around her tightly. "Alicia-chan, what's wrong?"

She just cuddled closer to me and cried louder.

"Alicia-chan baby, what's wrong?" Her cry died down and she became quiet. "Just hold me Nanoha," She whispered. I held her more tighter.

"Ali-"

[Knock knock]

My eyes widened as I watched the door.

To be Continue…

* * *

**A/N:** Ooh! Who's that at their very door?! Hmm… can you guess? It's related to the phone call with Suzuka from Nanoha. Can you guess who it is now? Can you? Can you? Review please?! Just right below my very name! :D Please?

-Yuki-chan


	10. Preview on 'My Secret'

**A/N:** Hello there! Sorry for the late update and sorry for it not being the chapter you wanted! _ I just want to ask one question from all of my readers! Well, I'll ask when it's the end of this Preview for 'My Secret'!! Another different story! Let's begin the Preview!

* * *

**~Preview on 'My Secret'~**

**By:**

**Yuki-Kamishiro**

**

* * *

**

I walked down the sidewalk where it lead to a park that was unfamiliar to me. No one was around the park. It seemed kind of strange in a way, like I've seen it before but I don't know if I did. Maybe in my dreams? No, it can't be that. I felt a tug on the leash I was holding and looked down to find Arf trying to run straight forward. The leash burned me and I let it go, making Arf have the privilege to run where ever she was going to.

"Ow… Arf! What are you doing? Wait! Get back here!!" I ran after Arf and it felt like an eternity chasing after her until I came close to a scent that I was too familiar with, my mother's scent. _Mother?!_ My eyes searched around the park to catch a glimpse of my mother, of something!

When I lost Arf, I searched for her and walked behind this huge tree where I thought I heard her bark and someone else's voice. "Arf, what were you…" I froze there and looked at the person leaning over and petting Arf. She looked so much like someone I knew… when she looked up, I felt a sudden chill go down my spine.

Moments passed by and the only thing that came out of my mouth was, "Mother?"

The girl in question looked at me like I was crazy for ever mistaking her as my mother. "I'm sorry?"

I blushed and stood up tall, "I-I'm sorry! I thought that…" I raised my hand to the back of my head and started scratching it like I was sorry, but I was really sorry. …_ you were my mother… how can I say that to her? She's not even in her twenties yet, she'll probably freak out and run away!!_

"It's ok, I get called many things a lot of times… for instance like 'Onee-chan', 'Obaa-chan', or sometimes even 'Mommy'…" The girl stood up and Arf ran back to me. _She does look like a young Mother, a pretty one if she was…_ _but she looks too young to be a Mother though… _"Ah, is she yours?" I kneeled down to pick up Arf and her leash.

"Yeah, she's mine."

"Oh, that's so cool! She's very adorable and smart!… oh hey, you look exactly like a girl! I'd say, if you were one you would be much cuter! But you're still cute, even cuter than me. Nyahaha~"

What a strange laugh, I never heard it before but it sounds so enticing.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't introduce myself to you. I'm Nanoha. Takamachi Nanoha. It's a pleasure to meet you…" The said girl, Nanoha, reached out her hand towards me and waited. "Fat- Faye. Faye Testarossa." I shook her hand. _Phew, I so glad I didn't use my real name, she would've found it strange for me to have a girl's name if I was a boy, but then again a lot of people have the opposite sex names so I shouldn't worry too much._

"It was a pleasure to meet you, Faye-chan." Nanoha's smile grew past her ears and she looked so cute with her head kind of tilted to her right side.

End of Review…

* * *

**A/N:** Ok~ what I wanted to ask you guys was, "Who should be Alicia's ex-girlfriend?" It can't be Nanoha, Hayate, Carim, Suzuka, Arisa, or wait… I think that's it, so it can't be those 5 girls. Who shall be Alicia's ex-girlfriend? Tell me now or you'll regret it later on when you don't say.

-Yuki-chan


	11. Chapter 9: What Did You Just Say? !

**A/N:** Chapter 9!! The person at the door was…! Oh, just in case you get confused when reading and see your name twice, it's for Chapters8 and Chapter Review.

**TsurugiNoMiko: **Yep. Both of them are having problems. Lol. Hayate? No, it's not her at the door. Lol.

**Mikoto:** Lol. Yes, you can call me like that. Fate-chan will understand soon… soon… Hehehe…

**xFireWorx:** Yeah, Fate-chan's personality is a little chaotic. Oops… I didn't mean to type 'her' as 'him' for Fate-chan. I fixed it though. :D

**chkim218: **Yeah, I know… it's kind of confusing. Sorry… Hahaha, YS is a bastard indeed. Not to be mean or anything. Where's Fate-chan? She's with Nanoha. Just so you haven't noticed that she was Alicia the whole time, Fate-chan is in Alicia's place.

**KillerQueen118: **Lol, not guessing are we? Oh well. It's ok.

**Laina-kun: **Yes, Alicia is still alive, in fact, she's going to appear in this chapter. Only for a short amount of time though. Lol, no Suzuka wasn't the one who came in.

* * *

**Laina-kun:** Lol, but it is Fate-chan, so she can't be the ex herself if she's in Alicia's place. Linith? Hmm… majority rules for Teana, so I think I'll stick with Teana.

**TsurugiNoMiko:** Lol, sorry about that. I didn't mean to make you sad after finding out that it wasn't the next chapter. Well, I am done with the chapter, all I need is to add in Alicia's ex's name. Teana, yeah, I'll pick that.

**chkim218:** Yes, you can say it was confusing. I'm sorry. The Review that I just updated last chapter was a Review for my other story "My Secret". Teana huh? That's three points to Teana. Lol.

**Mikoto:** I'm sorry that it's not the chapter. I guess Teana is the ex.

Nanoha's POV! :D

* * *

My grip loosened on Alicia-chan when I saw who was standing at the door.

**Chapter 9**

**~What Did You Just Say? !~**

**By:**

**Yuki-Kamishiro**

**

* * *

**

"Nanoha what's going on here?" I looked up to see a well dressed Yuuno-kun by the door. "What's wrong Nanoha?" "Yuuno-kun, why are you here?" I stood up quickly.

"Suzuka just called and said you were back, so I just came to see if things were alright," He arched his eyebrow at the sight of Alicia-chan being on the floor. "Uh… why is she on the floor?"

"She's just… sitting on floor. That's all, just sitting…" I tried to think of an excuse for him to leave but he didn't. "Soooo you must be busy, so thanks for dropping by," I closed the door but he blocked it with his foot. "Nanoha, is something wrong? Why are you trying to get rid of me so fast?"

I rolled my eyes to look like I was irritated. "Look, everything's fine. Don't worry about me."

"Something is wrong isn't it? Tell me Nanoha."

"No Yuuno-kun, nothing's wrong and besides… I thought you weren't going to call me anymore?"

He laughed weakly and put his head down a little, enough to still look at me while he was talking. "You really want me to stop talking to you don't you?" "Uh yeah, kinda," I had to act this way so Yuuno-kun would leave. If I didn't, he would stand there all night and Alicia-chan would get pissed.

He let out a heavy sigh, "Well, if you want me to stop, I will."

Before I could say another word Alicia-chan came and stood in front of the door to confront Yuuno-kun. "Aren't you supposed to be leaving?" Yuuno-kun nodded.

"Bye Nanoha," He said sadly. Alicia-chan slammed the door on his face.

"Alicia-chan!" I yelled behind her.

"What? He deserved it!"

"Uh, no he didn't."

"I thought you wanted him to leave or is it because you don't want me to find out something that you're hiding?"

"Oh please Alicia-chan, I'm not you."

"I'm not so sure about that."

"I don't go and sleep around with other people when I'm married. Especially when I have a problem. I talk about it. Like normal people do."

"Look, don't throw that in my face. It was a mistake and I said sorry. What's your problem?"

"What's my problem? My problem is _you_ right now Alicia-chan. And do you think 'sorry' will mend things? What world are you living in? Cause in the real world 'sorry' just doesn't cut it!"

"So what does 'cut it' huh Nanoha? What, do you want me to give you an apology sex? Uh, is that want you want?"

"Alicia-chan that's disgusting!!"

"Is it Nanoha or is that what you really want? Ever since we were in Hawaii you've been begging for sex from me."

"I was begging? Is that what you think of me Alicia-chan… that I only want sex from you? I don't beg people for anything. And you're my wife, I wasn't asking a stranger now was I?"

"Well, don't you think if I wanted to have sex with you I would have?"

"So what are you trying to say Alicia-chan? That you don't like to sleep with me?!"

"I never said that Nanoha!"

"You don't have to say it Alicia-chan," I turned to walk away.

"Nanoha, I didn't mean it like that!" She grabbed me by my arm.

"So what did you mean Alicia-chan?"

She stood quietly without having an answer.

"I thought so Alicia-chan!" I backed away from her. "If that's the way you feel Alicia-chan, maybe we should just get divorced! Maybe we should have never got married in the first place!"

She grabbed me back closer to her. "What are you trying to say Nanoha?"

"I don't know Alicia-chan! You tell me!"

I loosened from her grip. _If that's how she really felt towards me than I can't change the way she feels. It's better we just end it here. End all the drama._

"Nanoha please, don't do this. I don't want to divorce you," Alicia-chan almost came to tears again.

"Then what! Do you want to keep me here so you can torture me some more and tell me how much I ask you for sex all the time?! Well, I'm sorry for wanting to sleep with my wife! Maybe I should just go and get what I want elsewhere! If you could do it then I could do it! Right Alicia-chan?!" I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Nanoha!" She yelled back making me tremble. "I told you it was a mistake. Why are you always throwing it in my face? I didn't mean to do it. It just happened… you don't know how much I wish I could just go back and just change everything that happened between me and that girl… I-I just… don't know what came over me. What made me just lose my control. I've never done that before."

"Yeah well, there's nothing we could do about it now. It just happened like you said. You just now have to deal with the consequences." I lowered my arms.

"I know, I know," She ran her fingers through her hair. She lowered her head down. "I just wish that this didn't happen to me."

_I still want to know why she always says those things. 'It's complicated', 'Why Me', and now 'I wish this didn't happen to me'. What do those all mean?_

I was compelled to find out what all those meant. _I just know something is happening to her that she's not telling me. I just know it. _"Alicia-chan, what's going on with you? Why were you crying so much just now? What is it that you're not telling me?" I reached out to her.

She lifted her head and for the first time in a long time she looked like the cute and innocent Alicia-chan that I fell in love with. I walked up to her and cupped her cheek. "Baby you're starting to worry me."

Her eyes sparkled before she closed them. "Nanoha, I really hope you forgive me for what I did." She opened back her eyes. "I would never want to lose you. I love you so much Nanoha."

"It's gonna take some time Alicia-chan because I don't know if it'll ever happen again. And that's what I'm afraid of. I'm willing to take a risk Alicia-chan, but I have to know that you're gonna really be committed and not go and try to fix your problems elsewhere again. I have to know that your gonna control yourself because you know I love you too Alicia-chan."

She let out a sigh. "As long as I know that you've forgiven me I'm willing to commit to anything when it come to you. And I promise that whenever I have a problem you're gonna be the first person that I come to."

"So why can't tell you me what's so complicated that you're always complaining about?" I asked straight-forwardly.

"Nanoha, I just want to deal with it on my own. Ok?" She put her fingers on her temple. "I don't want to make things more complicated than they already are… can you trust me just this once?" I nodded.

I put my arms around her and hugged her tightly, but it still didn't feel right for some reason. We just mended our relationship a bit, I should feel satisfied and happy that we talked about it. I should feel happy that I got to hold her again, but I wasn't. I'm getting so much mixed signals it's not even funny.

"And Nanoha…"

"Yeah?" I said still holding onto her.

"Can we just forget about sex for awhile?"

I lifted my head up from her chest and let my mouth hang. "Did you just say what I think you said?"

"It's just how things are going, I don't think I'll be in the mood for a long time."

"Well, can I at least kiss you?" My eyes widened in fear that the answer might be 'No'.

"To me, kissing is just as passionate as love making, so I think not."

I couldn't believe my ears. _Am I really hearing right or is my body playing tricks on me?_ "How long will this go on for Alicia-chan?"

"I don't know, I can't say."

"Let me just tell you one thing Alicia-chan before I answer to the most stupidest question ever. I'm a women, I have needs. I have hormones. And every human being… when they feel for it they feel for it. So that's gonna be hard. Especially for me."

"I know Nanoha…"

"You know yet your asking me to hold off on it?"

"Nanoha please, it would mean so much to me."

I rolled my eyes, hesitated to say ok. It's hard to stay away from something like that. Well, for me it is. I mean, I don't think about 'it' the whole day, but I mean I like to have my moments when I can. "Ugh, fine…"

"And one more thing, try and lay off the cutey things when we're in public. Like holding hands and stuff."

"Excuse me?! Why don't we just call each other buddy and finish the deal?" I pushed her playfully.

She laughed and pushed me back. "Eh, that's not a bad idea."

I opened my mouth widely and began to chase her around the house. "Alicia-chan, that's not funny!"

She stopped running and I tripped and fell on her, making her fall down too in the process. "Ugh… ok, ok. You can have the holding hands. Ok?"

"I shouldn't have to chase you around the house for you to say yes. I'm already giving you everything you want. You should allow me this one thing. I'm not asking you for a house." I pushed myself off of her and we both sat down properly.

"That's why I'm giving you this one thing," She breathed heavily from running, smiling sweetly like a cute little kid.

"I missed you Alicia-chan."

"What do you mean? I was always here." I shrugged and smiled weakly.

"I mean I missed this old Alicia-chan that was playful and all lively. I just wish the other half of Alicia-chan came back to." Her smile faded away. "But I guess that part of Alicia-chan won't come back for a long time right?" She put her head down and smirked.

"Hey, don't go all sad on me! I was just starting to re-attach myself to you."

* * *

**Alicia's POV:**

"Hey… yeah, yeah… everything's fine… no! Why would I?!… yeah, she's asleep," I layed down on the couch downstairs and relaxed. I started playing with my bangs that kept poking my eyes.

"_So… you didn't tell her yet, right?"_ The person on the other line spoke up after a minute of silence.

"No, I wouldn't… and I couldn't tell her… _you_ have to tell her yourself, not me…" I stopped and looked at the stairs to see if Nanoha was there or not and whispered softly, "Alicia-onee-chan…" Then there was a long pause. "I don't think I…" I stopped myself from saying anything further. _How am I supposed tell her that I can't take it anymore because I'm starting to fall in love with Nanoha?!_ I mentally slapped myself.

"_What is it?"_ Alicia-onee-chan sounded worried for a bit, but it all disappeared when she said, _"You're not falling in love with Nano-chan are you? Remember you're just replacing me because _I _have to do this for you."_ I twitched and stuttered, "N-no, why would I f-fall in l-love with N-Nanoha? That's ridiculous!"

My stutterness didn't exactly help at all. Alicia-onee-chan didn't fall for it one bit. "I'm serious! What I wanted to say was…" I paused for some decent affect and lowered my voice as soft as I could, "Can you get our little sister back? I'm worried…" I almost cried just thinking about what horrible things 'they' could be doing to her. _I can't believe I wasn't there when she got kidnapped!_

"_Don't worry… Fate… I'll get Vivio back safe and sound, you hear me?"_ I could hear Alicia-onee-chan resisting the urge to cry. _"Besides, you owe me this. Buuut you weren't there to keep an eye on her so I'll do this alone for her sake. Not because you were careless, but because she's our little sister, our only little sister."_

I was about to speak but Alicia-onee-chan beat me to it. _"You don't count as my little sister because you're my twin. You _are_ my little sister in a different way though because we're both twins. But Vivio is special, she's different than the both of us can imagine."_ I agree. It wasn't as if I was not Alicia-onee-chan's little sister, it's just that I was born 1 minute away from her and it didn't really count to her… because I was her twin.

"I know, I know… well, I need my sleep now, so I'll hang up here then?" I asked not wanting to be rude.

"_Yeah, you should go to sleep… and remember to take Nano-chan out someplace too, ok? Don't forget."_

"Of course I won't forget. Bai bai, Alicia-onee-chan," I yawned.

"Bye Fate. Take care," Alicia-onee-chan hung up and I dropped my phone that was next to my ear and it went down to my shoulder and fell back behind me.

"Sigh, I'm tired… need… some sleep…" I dozed off while thinking about home and the last thing on my mind before I knocked out was our little sister, Vivo, how she must be crying by now or right now.

* * *

**Nanoha's POV:**

I woke up hugging the pillow that was supposed to be Alicia-chan. The Alicia-chan that was supposed to be sleeping beside me, instead she was sleeping downstairs on the couch. I held onto the pillow, hugging the life out of it. My eyes teared up but I quickly wiped them away because I knew that tears couldn't change anything.

I got up from the bed and went to the bathroom slowly. My body felt weak. Felt lifeless. Maybe it was from all the strength that I gave crying so much last night. It was no use in crying. I don't know why I always do that to myself. I looked at my face in the mirror and said softly. "What has your life come to Nanoha Testarossa?"

I took a quick shower and brushed my teeth. Taking a white and pink striped tank top and white short from the closet, I put my hair in a side ponytail and put a small pair of diamond studs in my ears. I gotta admit I looked pretty cute.

My phone began to rang as I was about to head out the bedroom door.

"Hello?"

_"Hey are you still asleep?"_ A deep rusky voice replied.

"No, I already freshened up and changed." _Why is Alicia-chan calling me when I'm just upstairs and she's downstairs?_  
_  
"Oh that's good."_

"Why?" I arched my eyebrow.

_"It's just that Chrono just called and invited us to a party he's having later."_

"Do we have to go everywhere with him or does he have to have you around him all the time?" I stomped my foot.

"_Nanoha~ stop acting silly."_

"Fine…"

_"Ok, I just gotta go and get changed and stuff."_

"Ok and by the way, couldn't you just tell me this when I came downstairs?"

_"I thought you were gonna sleep in so I just decided to call you instead."_

"Oh alright."

I shook my head at her childishness. I went downstairs and waited for Alicia-chan on the couch. For a girl, she took really long to get ready. Even I don't take that long. I sat there remembering dumb things that we did together and started laughing.

"What's so funny?" A voice said from behind me. I turned around to see a white-collar shirt with a black tie and a pair of demi jeans. Man did she look fine.

"What's so funny?" She asked again.

"Uh, n-nothing…"

"Oh ok… are you ready to go?" She fixed her collar.

"Yeah I am, but isn't the party 'til later… why are you going now?"

"I just gotta do something before we go. Is that ok with you?"

_Wow I'm surprised she asked me if it was ok. _"Yeah, it's fine with me," I got up and head for the door.

"Wait!" She said when I put my hand on the doorknob. She walked up to me and moved a strand of hair that was on my face and put it behind my ear. "Perfect."

We got into the car and made our way to a near by shopping mall. I looked around to see if there was something that would give a hint on why we were here but it just looked like a plain old shopping mall.

"Uh, Alicia-chan why are we at a shopping mall? If you wanted something from here you should have told me. I would have gotten it for you."

"No, I don't want anything. I'm actually here to visit someone I know here," Alicia-chan looked at me for a split second then turned back to watch the road.

"You have a friend that works here?" I asked confused.

"No, no. He owns a jewelry store here." Alicia-chan said proud of her friend.

"Oh, that jewelry store that I always pass by?"

"Yep, that one." She smiled kiddishly.

"Ohhhh." Was all I could think of to say.

She unbuckled her seat belt and opened the door. "Uh, is there any mushy thing you want to do now? Like say hold hands or something?" She said getting out the car. I jumped up in excitement. "Oh my gosh, I can't believe it. You just asked me to hold hands. Is my Alicia-chan coming back?"

"Uh, no. I just asked," She smirked.

"Well since you offered," I giggled. "Can I hold your hand?" I pouted my lips to look cute.

She put her hands on her waist like she was thinking. "Alright, but don't get all girly on me."

"I won't," I ran and held her hand.

For some reason I felt more like friends than wife and wife. Which made me feel bad. I wanted to feel like I was taken. Like I had someone who owned me in a way. It just felt like we were best friends who were hanging out. But I had to take what I get or nothing at all.

"This reminds me of my first date when you were all shy and stuff," I rested my head on her shoulder as we made our way to her friends jewelry store.

"Really?"

"Yeah. It was a weird first date because I felt more like the guy than the girl, but I wouldn't change it for the world."

She smirked. "And I bet you think a lot of things changed now right?"

"Yep, a lot of things did change. Especially you."

Her body stiffened by my comment. "Well I guess things can't be always the same. They have to change someday."

"It shouldn't be that way though. Things should be able to stay the same forever. No matter what," I disagreed.

"You should know that's not how life goes. There are always ups and downs. There are always good things that happen and bad things that happen. No matter how much we try to dodge the fact, we just have to deal with it. We can't stop. It's impossible. Also without these things we would have a corrupted world cause everyone would be the same if we all were perfect."

"Our world _is_ corrupted. We have all these nasty people who do bad things," I looked at Alicia-chan's eyes and I saw a tint of murder aura in them, but I just shrugged it off.

"That's just one of the downs we have to deal with in life. You even see things that happen around us that could affect our life in some way. Even if the problem wasn't faced directly to you."

I nodded in agreement. "You know what Alicia-chan?"

"What?"

"You're starting to sound like my mom."

"That's good. At least I don't sound like a retard.'

I laughed at her comment.

"Oh, we're here," She looked at the store sign.

"Wow, this store _is _really deep into the mall. It took us a while to get here," I joked.

She looked at me and nodded.

"What?" I asked.

We went into the store and up to a familiar face. I knew I met him somewhere before, I just couldn't remember where.

"Hey man!" Alicia-chan hugged him.

"Hey, what brings you here?" Alicia-chan's friend smiled.

"Just wanted to see how you were doing."

"Oh, that's so nice of you," Alicia-chan's friend kept smiling. _I think he has a smiling problem._ "Oh, hi Nanoha. Long time no see!"

I looked at him weirdly. "Uh, have I met you before?"

"Yeah, it's me Sora. I introduced you to Alicia."

"Oh, that's where you're from. It's nice to see you again."

"You too," He hugged me tightly. So tight that I could barely breath.

"Uh Sora-kun, I can't… breath…"

"Oh sorry, sorry."

I fixed my crinkled up clothing. "It's ok."

"So Alicia, how have things been?" He turned to face her.

Alicia-chan scratched her head at the uncomfortable question because she knew things weren't all bed and roses. "Things are good… how about you, how's business?"

"I'm good and business is not too bad. As you can see," He looked around to state the many people who were in his store.

"That's good," Alicia-chan smiled. "So, we're heading over to Chrono, you going?"

"Yeah, I'll be there later," He grinned.

I stood there looking around the store. There were so many beautiful pieces. I wish I could have all of them.

"See something you like?" Sora-kun interrupted my gazing at the jewelries.

I nodded embarrassed. I probably looked like a thief wanting to steal. Haha.

"Hey Alicia, why don't you buy your wife something?" Sora-kun joked. Alicia-chan just smirked.

"Alright Sora, we're gonna leave now but see you at the party," Alicia-chan broke the awkwardness that lingered in the room.

"Ok and thanks for stopping by."

"No problem."

"And it was nice seeing you again Nanoha," Sora-kun turned to me and smiled.

"You too," I grinned back.

We walked back to the car in silence. Me just staring at Alicia-chan once in a while and her just trying to avoid eye contact. It sort of made me feel bad.

* * *

We pulled up to Chrono-kun's house that was absolutely stunning and I felt a rush of nervousness go through my body. The same feeling I got when we went to the club in Hawaii. But this time something else was on my mind. I was so afraid that tonight was gonna turn out the same way it did that night. My heart raced, my stomach twisted, and my head became light. I didn't know if what I did was right, if forgiving her and giving her a second chance was the right thing to do. _I'm going to have Deja'vu.  
_  
"Hey guys, you came," Chrono-kun opened the door.

"Of course we did. Why wouldn't we?" Alicia-chan smiled.

Chrono-kun laughed and his eyes twinkled.

"So how come you're partying so early?" Alicia-chan asked him taking off her shoes before she went in.

"I don't know. I just felt like it," He walked around funny. So funny it made me laugh out loud. "What- what's so funny?" He asked laughing himself.

"Nothing," I said giggling still.

"Alright, if you say so."

He led us to his backyard which had quite a few people. I thought there were only going to be like 3 people there, but that doesn't look like three to me.

"Hey everyone, I'd like you to meet Alicia's wife, Nanoha," Chrono-kun introduced me openly.

I could feel my face burning up. I wasn't use to getting all this attention so I just waved to everyone.

"And of course Alicia," Chrono-kun rolled his eyes making everyone laugh.

"Hey!" Alicia-chan yelled back standing beside me.

Everyone kept staring at me obsessively. Like I was some kind of celebrity. I felt almost violated. I kept pulling on my shorts trying to make it go longer but it was no use. Even then people, well guys in particular, were watching me like I was going to take it off! EWWW!!! GROSS!!

Alicia-chan and I took a seat by the bar area. She looked at me as I stared off into space. I could feel her eyes burning through my skin.

"Nanoha, you look so beautiful," She whispered.

I turned around to face her quickly. "What did you say?"

"I said you look really beautiful. With you hair up and your little outfit" She whispered again.

"Wow, you really think so? And here I thought I looked like a bum." _Not really, but I can't tell her that I think so too._

She sighed loudly. "What- what's wrong?" I asked worried. "You just had to ruin it, didn't you?"

"Ruin what?" I pouted. She stared at me blankly until I finally got what I ruined. "Ohh- Sorry…"

"And I was just about to kiss you," She picked my brain. "What! Ok, can we just start that whole scene over again. I promise I won't ruin it this time!" I begged. She grabbed a bottle of water from the cooler that was rested on the table and walked away nodding.

"Aww, come Alicia-chan. Don't leave me hanging," I slugged my shoulders while a guy five feet away from me looked at me up and down. "What, have you never seen a girl before?!" I snapped at him.

"Not one as sexy as you. Damn Alicia's lucky," The guy licked his lips. I ran as far away as I could from him. Running to stand beside Chrono-kun, who was nearer than Alicia-chan at the time.

"What's wrong?" Chrono-kun asked me. I assumed he saw my frightened state that I was in. "That guy over there is REALLY creepy!" I shivered just thinking about him looking at me. Chrono-kun laughed and said, "Who Mikey? He just says creepy things but he doesn't mean anything."

"I'm still not taking the chance," My head shook from side to side. Chrono-kun continued to laugh at me until he stopped and asked me seriously. "Hey, why isn't Alicia with you? Did she leave you alone?"

"Yeah," I looked around for her. My eyes landed her talking to a bunch of people who she knew. Then she stopped talking when she saw someone come through the doorway. I looked at the doorway to see a pretty girl dressed in a short denim skirt and a white beater. My mind told me to go where Alicia-chan was, so I did.

She walked to Alicia-chan and her eye's widened. "Oh my gosh, Alicia-san is that you?" She jumped on Alicia-chan like a wild tiger. She quickly pushed her away. "Yep it's me, Alicia," She said seriously, but I could see she was checking her out.

"Wow, it's been such a long time. How've you been?" She smiled.

"I've been good." I coughed so she wouldn't forget I was there. "Oh sorry, this is my wife, Nanoha." Her jaw dropped at the word 'wife'. "Aww, your married! That's so cute!" She extended her arm out to shake my hand. "Hi, I'm Teana Lanster. Alicia-aan's ex."

I felt a lump in my throat. "Hi," I shaked her hand. _Uh-oh, the nervous feeling is coming back again!_ My palms started to sweat and my head got light again.

"Oh, hi Teana," Chrono-kun came from behind me.

"Hey Chrono-san," She hugged him. "How come you never told me Mrs. Sexy over here had a wife?" She playfully pushed Chrono-kun. _What a flirt!_

"Well, that's not for me to tell you."

"Oh, I see," She put her finger on her chin. '_Mrs. Sexy'!!! I'm the only one allowed to call her names like that._ I felt my body start to go weak on me as my anxiety went higher and higher. I had to get away from her and quick.

"Um Chrono-kun, where's your bathroom?" I asked quietly.

"It's upstairs. You want me to show you where it is?"

"No, no. It's ok. I'll find it on my own. You stay and chat with your friends," I insisted. I stepped aside and walked a few steps away from the group when I felt someone pull me back.

"Hey, Nanoha are you ok?" Alicia-chan whispered.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine. I just need to use the washroom."

"You sure?" She asked worried.

"Yeah, I'm sure. Don't worry about me. Go and hang out with your friends. I won't take long." I smiled a crooked smile.

"Ok," She said walking away, but turning around to see if I was really ok like I said.

I ran up the stair and quickly found the washroom. When I got inside I splashed cold water on my face, hoping it would calm me down a little. It did, but I couldn't get the thoughts out of my head.

I sat on the toilet seat waiting to see if my pounding head would stop pounding. Instead it became worse. My legs started shaking and I began to cry. I couldn't imagine how scared I was. I kept thinking about the girl downstairs and how much Alicia-chan might be wanting to get with her right now. It just couldn't get out of my head.

I put my head in my hands and the door knocked.

"Someone's in here!" I yelled.

"It's me Nanoha. Teana!"  
_  
What the heck does she want?_

To be Continue…

* * *

**A/N:** Hmm… so what do you think? I'm sorry if I made any errors, I was woke up by my cousin and found my story still typed out in my laptop, not updated yet. So I updated it real fast. Questions, comments, concerns? Please tell me.

-Yuki-chan


	12. Chapter 10: Plan?

**A/N:** Hey, sorry for the lack of update. Long story short. I got my USB stolen and lost all of my stories that I wrote. I even finished the next chapters for all of my stories, but couldn't post them up because they got stolen. T^T I didn't have copies of any of them. Not even one. I am working this is class! Shh!!

**OwO: **Lol, it's coming! It's coming!

**Kristie Anne:** Lol, Fate is like that on the outside, but in the inside she's not like that at all. She's just hiding it.

**atrox909:** Lol, she is. Well, she'll change as it progresses. Lol, thanks for liking the story? Yeah, everyone's supposed to get the vibe of liking Alicia more than Fate.

**lihber:** Lol, yeah, the reald Alicia was the one with Nanoha. Not Fate. Yes, that's the reason why Fate kept her distance.

**Fate Trulygood:** Hehe, it's here! Read!

**TsurugiNoMiko:** Hey Sensei. Lol, yep. It's awesome right? The kidnapping was the reason. Lol, yes, there might be a fight later on, at the end.

**Mikoto:** Lol, sorry, I like it short. Well, yeah… 'it's complicated', lol. Well, here it is! Read it!!

**chkim218:** Yes, they switched during the honeymoon. Yes, it was the 'real' Alicia who slept with Nanoha. Poor Nanoha. Yes, Teana is the ex of the 'real' Alicia. Uh, yeah… Fate's the shadow behind Alicia that no one knows about, except for family and friends like Chrono, Sora, and the others. It is sad.

Well, enough said, let's read!! XD

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**~Plan?~**

**By:**

**Yuki-Kamishiro**

**

* * *

**

I shook my head and got up from the toilet seat to open the door to an annoying Teana. The ex-girlfriend that I tried getting away from. _Did she not hear when I said someone was in here?_

"Sorry I took long in the bathroom, but I'm finished now," I put my fingers through my hair nervously.

She then bursted into a laughter and finished it off with a smirk. "Can I talk to you, Nanoha-san?"

"Sure," I said removing myself from in front of the bathroom door.

"I kinda wanted to talk to you in the bathroom," She gestured.

"In the bathroom? Why in the bathroom?" My eyes widened. _Is she going to do something to me?_

"Yeah, is that a problem?"

"No, not at all" I went back into the bathroom but placed myself close to the door as close as possible so if she tried anything funny, I would run.

She went and looked out the window, not talking for awhile. _Did she bring me in here JUST to stand here?_ I fidgeted with my fingers while I waited her to say something, anything.

Finally she turned around after about five minutes and said, "So you and Alicia-san, how long have you guys been married?"

I raised an eyebrow at how her first interest was about how long we've been married. "About two weeks now."

"Just two weeks?" She asked in a laughing tone. I think she was trying to make me feel bad, which didn't actually work. At all.

"Yeah, we're newlyweds."

"Oh, I see. So how long have you guys dated before you guys got married, may I ask?"

"Mmm… about a year," I tried to remember exactly. "Why are you asking me all this?"

"Oh, I just wanted to know."

"Ohhh" I nodded my head but still curious of why she wanted to know all this.

She walked over to the sink counter and leaned on it, crossing her hands together. She looked out the window again for about a minute. Just staring. I didn't know what she was staring at because what I saw was just a dead road just filled with parked cars. I don't know how that is even interesting at all. She turned around and narrowed her eyes at me. "Do you know how long Alicia-san and I dated before we broke up?"

"To tell you the truth she never even said she had a girlfriend before, so no, I don't know. Sorry," I said shrugging my shoulders.

"So she never told you about me at all? Not one bit?" She unfolded her hands furiously.

"Nope."

She began walking back and forth. Mumbling things to herself. I just stood there as I watched her face turn tomato red with anger. I was in here with a mad lady.

"I guess she forgot about me that fast, huh?" She stopped and faced me. I just shrugged my shoulders again, not knowing how to answer her question. I was just as pissed as she was. "Well, if Alicia-san doesn't want to tell you about me, I guess I will just have to tell you myself."

My heart raced as I waited for her to tell me about her relationship with Alicia-chan. I didn't know what to expect. I didn't know what I would find out.

"Well, Alicia-san and I met in high school. Same old high school love story where I was a cheerleader and she was the most popular but quietest girl in school. The first time we saw each other we just clicked. I think that's the only time I felt so attracted to someone," She took a deep breath and continued.

"Anyways, since she was quiet and barley talked to anyone in school I decided one day to introduce myself. We talked awhile, went on a couple dates and just loved each other for 3 whole years. It was the most amazing 3 years of my life until… until we had to go to college. We planned to go to the same college together but her academic level was much more higher than mine so she had to go to a different college from mine."

"We could have gone to different colleges and still see each other, but we were so distant from each other. By the time we'd get together it'll already be time for us to go back. I was willing to but Alicia-san said it would have been hard for her to focus on her studies and that maybe we should just take a break. 'You know, just until we get the hang of college' that's exactly what I remember her saying."

"It was hard, so hard to take a break from something that I loved. That I cherished. That I wanted to spend my whole life with. I didn't want to let go, I couldn't let go but I knew I had to. It was for the sake of our love… so I thought… day after day in class when the lectures were boring and my mind drifted away, I would think of Alicia-san and think if she was thinking about me too, if she was wondering what I was doing at the same time she was."

"I used to cry myself to sleep holding the only thing that I had that came close to her smell. A sweater she had lend me the last day we saw each other. She gave it to me to wear cause it was so chilly and when she dropped me back home she drove off without taking it back."

"Until now I still have that sweater neatly folded in one of my draws. I never washed it, so it still has the sweet scent of her perfume she wore that night. Every now and then I would take it out and just wrap it around me so it would feel like she was holding me in her arms… how I found out that Alicia-san left me for good confused me. That last day of college, I had one of my friends drive me over to her Dormitory room where she stayed so I could surprise her. When I got to her room, however, a note was left on her bed. It said…"

_"Dear Teana,_

_I know I said that we'd take a break from each other just until we got the hang of college, but we both know that didn't work. College is done and now we're full grown adults. Ready to take on the world by ourselves._

_Teana, I wanted to let you know that I never intended for this to happen. I wasn't intending to keep away from you like I did. I wasn't intending to never return your calls, your messages your letters. You know that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you. You know that you were the only person who made my life worth living. But things changed little by little when I reached here. I started learning more about life. About the true world and not the one that we try to make be real. You know the world we were living in. Which was amazing but we can't live like that for our whole lives. And when I look at you I know that's the only life you want to live in. I'm not saying that it's a bad thing but I'm so afraid that you're gonna live in that world forever. Never being able to let go of it. To mature yourself to the real level of how life should be. You gotta understand that life is not always gonna be all sweet and nice. It's gonna have so many negative things being thrown at you at the wrong possible time and I don't know how you're gonna deal with that._

_I know that night after night you've probably cried for me. Day after day you've thought about me when you had nothing to do. I did to. Whenever I had a test or something, I always thought of you when I was stressed about it. You and only you. You're the only person who could put the brightest smile on my face and I think that'll never change._

_But I'm sorry to say this Teana, in the time span that I was not with you I realized that maybe what we had was just something we wanted to believe that would work by just trying to be together 24/7 and being all fairy tale like. But one day we'd have to get a job, have our own lives and we won't see each other that much. We'd be distant from each other. What if we found out that we really did disliked each other when we actually lived together? I don't want to hurt you. Teana, I really don't. And I know I'm saying a lot of 'but's'. But I think we should just leave it as it is._

_Move on Teana. I'm pretty sure there are other people out there that are gonna love you as much as I do. And you're gonna forget about me and love them too._

_Though I'm saying goodbye, I still love you and always will. I will NEVER forget you. You'll always be my one true love. You'll always be my first kiss. You'll always be MY Teana._

_ Your once Love,_

_ Alicia"_

Teana wiped her tears from her eyes as she said word for word what the letter said. I was surprised she remembered that long letter of a good bye from Alicia-chan.

"Alicia-san loved me once," She said in a crying voice. "But she forgot me when she said she wouldn't. I think if I wasn't here today she wouldn't have remembered me." Her eyes swollen from all the strain she put on her eyes. "But I always thought she was funny. He never really talked about her family and she never talked about if she had any siblings and such. When I would ask her she'd always get mad and change the subject like she was hiding something from me."

My heart skipped a beat at what she said. _The same thing also happened to me._ _Though I met her mother, she didn't want me to go into that room that I found. Did it have a story behind it?_

"Nanoha-san?" I looked up at her when she called my name. "You're such a lucky girl to have Alicia-san. To be married to her. I wish I were you."

I walked up to her and held her hands. "Teana, I'm so sorry it didn't work out between you and Alicia-chan. I'm sorry she felt that way. But when I look at you now, I think she made the biggest mistake of her life giving you up." _Did I just say that?_ "You're such a sweet and caring person. To tell you the truth, I think Alicia-chan was scared of falling in love."

She looked at me confused. "What do you mean?"

"Well, when Alicia-can and I started dating, she wasn't you know… the talkative type like you said. I had to help her open up by acting the guy part instead of the girl part. It was strange, but it worked." She just nodded at my statement.

"So how did Alicia-san fall in love with you?" she asked putting her bangs behind her eyes, letting her swollen eyes show more.

"I don't know, she just did." _How can I answer that question? I don't know how Alicia-chan fell in love with me. What made her marry me. And most importantly, what changed her mind about me._

"Can I ask you a question, Nanoha-san?" I nodded caringly. "Do you think that Alicia-san would still have feelings for me?"

A shiver went down my back as she answered the most chilling question I've been asked. "I don't know, Teana. You're gonna have to ask Alicia-chan yourself."

"Am I making you feel uncomfortable, Nanoha-san?"

I scratched my head. "Uh, yeah… kind of…"

"I'm sorry. It must be hard to hear your wife's ex-lover rant about how much they were in love."

I started backing away from her cause her mood just went from lonely to crazy women in a flash.

"Did you and Alicia-san have sex yet?" She started walking towards me. I just kept backing away, not answering her question.

"Aww, too shy to say? Well, just to let you know, Alicia-san was the first person who took my virginity," She said laughing.

I covered my ears trying to tell her to stop, but she wouldn't.

"I can't stop cause it's the truth and you should know about it." She smirked allowing her evilness to be shown more. "I gotta say, I feel bad that you lost your virginity to a person who already had sex. You probably really thought Alicia-san was a sweet innocent virgin."

"Why are you doing this?!" I yelled back.

"Cause I want my Alicia-san back! Cause I want to be the person who she tells people THIS is Mrs. Testarossa! Cause I want to be the person who she kisses, who she makes love to! Cause I want to be the only person Alicia-san loves." She pushed me against the wall. "I hate you, Nanoha-san! I hate you for being that very person who I want to be!"

I held onto the back of my head, which hit hard against the wall with a clothes hanger on it. It stinged and burned. When I looked at my hand it had blood on it. Clearly my head started bleeding from the lash I got.

"Hey, is everything alright in there?!" Chrono-kun's voice appeared behind the closed door.

She came up to my face and grabbed me by my two arms. "If you ever tell anyone about this, I'll personally come and mess you up myself. You got it?!" I nodded in fear. "Everything's fine in here! Nanoha-san and I are just getting to know each other better!"

"In the bathroom?!" Chrono-kun asked concerned.

"It was the only way we could get some privacy! You never know when someone can just come up and hear something you don't want being heard!"

"Uh, ok? I'll leave you girls to talk and get to 'know' each other better! In the bathroom! Which is weird, but I'm just gonna shut up and walk away now! But before I do, Nanoha, are you there?!"

I perked up my voice to sound like I wasn't in pain. Like I was. "Yeah, I'm here!"

"Alicia wants to know what you're doing so long! In fact, she was supposed to be the one here talking to you, but I told him that I'd go see in her place instead!"

I stood up from the floor, still holding the back of my head. "Tell her I'll be down in just a minute!"

"Ok, I will!" I heard his footsteps getting distant as he walked away.

When he was gone Teana turned back to me, "You're one lucky girl. You got the most precious woman in the world and you just got saved from being killed. What's next? Are you gonna be the richest person in the world? You perfect B*tch!"

I breathed heavily, still scared that she might do something more to me.

She walked to the door leaving me there. "Oh and remember that thing I said she was hiding. I found out what it was. And know that I know what it is I know you won't be able to take, so that just leaves Alicia-san to be with me. So enjoy your happiness while it last cause when you find out what it is, you're gonna go mad." She smirked. "Just like me."

I quickly took one of the towels that hung on the rack and put cold water on it. The bruise behind my head cooled down a little from the stinging but it still hurt when I moved my head. I put the towel on my head and wiped away some of the blood that stained my scalp and fixed my side ponytail.

Fixing my clothing I went back downstairs to find Alicia-chan.

"Hey, where were you so long?" She walked to me worried.

"I wasn't feeling to good and Teana came and checked to see if I was ok. We just got caught up on a conversation we were having, sorry I took so long."

She sighed loudly. "It's ok… but are you feeling ok now?"

"Yeah, I-I'm…" As I said that my head started to spin and I nearly lost my balance, but Alicia-chan caught me. "Nanoha, you're looking really pale. Come on, let's go home," She said trying to hold me up from falling again.

"O-ok…" I said getting weaker by the second.

"Oh my gosh! Nanoha, your head is bleeding!" She screamed out.

I pretended like I didn't hear what she said.

"Nanoha, how did this happen?" She said looking back at Teana.

"I don't know…" I mumbled now dropping to the ground.

"NANOHA! NANOHA! NA…" Alicia-chan called as my eyes started closing on me.

* * *

I got up to a bright florescent light in my eyes. It nearly blinded me.

I look over to my side to see Yuuno-kun holding my hand with his head down. You could see he was crying.

"Y-Yuuno-kun…?" I whispered lightly trying not to wake him up. My throat was dry and it was hurting.

He shook and woke up. He looked at me and awhile and then smiled. "You're up!"

I nodded.

"How are you feeling?"

"Like sh*t," I said making Yuuno-kun laugh. "Where's Alicia-chan?"

His face got serious. "She just left. I overheard her telling the doctor she had to do something for about an hour and she'd be back."

"Oh… how did you know I was here?"

"Uh, Alicia called Suzuka and told her. And you know Suzuka, she called me and told me about it… she was here earlier, but you were still sleeping." I nodded. "How did this happen, Nanoha?"

I turned away, not meeting his gaze. "I just fell and hit my head, that's all."

"How could you just fall and hit your head?"

"Accidents happen, you know?"

"So you fell that hard to bust your head open?" He raised his eyebrow, not believing me one bit.

"Yeah."

He laughed out loud. "You're lying."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"No. I'm. Not!"

"Yes. You. Are!"

"Yuuno-kun, I'm not lying!"

"If you're not lying then why is your hand trembling?"

I looked at my hand that Yuuno-kun was holding and quickly pulled it away. "Well, I did just wake up from fainting."

"Your hand wasn't shaking when you woke up. It started to tremble when I asked you what happened."

"Well, maybe it scared me to think of what happened!"

He took back my hand. "Nanoha, stop lying. I know someone did this to you."

A tear rolled down my cheek. "You're right Yuuno-kun. Someone did do this to me, but I can't tell you who because if I do they'll kill me!"

"Who did this to you, Nanoha?"

"I can't say Yuuno-kun. I really can't…"

"Come on, Nanoha. Don't be afraid to tell me. They can't harm you when I'm here."

"No, Yuuno-kun. Please…"

"Nanoha, just tell me."

I couldn't hold it in any longer. "It's…"

"What's going on here?" Alicia-chan stood by the door. "What are you doing here?" She picked up Yuuno-kun by his collar.

"Alicia-chan, just leave him alone. He was just seeing how I was doing," I pleaded.

Alicia-chan looked at me and slowly put Yuuno-kun down. "Leave. Right now. And I don't want to see you ever again."

Yuuno-kun nodded. "Take care, Nanoha." I smiled back.

After Yuuno-kun left, Alicia-chan sat where Yuuno-kun was sitting and took the same hand that Yuuno-kun was holding.

"Did you sleep well?" she asked kissing my hand.

A soft smile appeared on my face. "Yes, I did actually… where did you go?"

"I just had to do something for a bit… so do you mind telling me how you got that big hold in your head?"

"Big hole?!" I felt the back of my head to see if the hole was really big.

Alicia-chan shook her head. "I was joking."

"Oh," I laughed.

"So, are you gonna tell me or not?"

"Not again…"

She backed away from the bed. "What do you mean 'not again'?"

"Well, I just went through the 'No I'm not telling you' routing just now with Yuuno-kun and not I gotta do it again."

"Well, there's a difference. He doesn't really need to know, but I do because I'm your wife."

"Oh now I see the difference. Before there was not that much of a difference between you and Yuuno-kun."

"Nanoha come on, tell me who did this to you?"

"Who said anyone did this to me?" I looked at her sternly.

"You can't do that by yourself!" She pointed at my injury.

"And how do you know?"

"Did Teana do this to you?" She stared at me for seemed like an eternity.

"No!"

"I know Teana did this to you. Why are you lying?"

"Well, if you knew why did you ask me anyways?"

"I didn't know, you just told me."

Oh I see what she did. She used that reverse psychology thingy on me.

"What did she do?" She asked tightening her grip on my hand so I would feel comforted.

I breathed out heavily. "She started talking about your past and how you guys met and stuff… how you left her and said you'd never forget her, but you did. Then she went all crazy and pushed me against the wall saying 'I hate you Nanoha-san! I hate you for being that very person I want to be!'. That's when I hit my head."

She got up and went to the window. "I knew she was gonna do something like this."

"Why did you really leave her Alicia-chan?"

"Because she started acting weird. Always calling and following me. It scared me."

"So she was mental even when you knew her?"

"Yeah, she was. That's why I tried to stay as far as possible from her. But now I'm gonna have to do something about what she did to you."

She started walking towards the door to leave.

"Where are you going?" I asked sitting up.

"I'll be back. Stay here and rest."

"Alicia-chan!!" I knew that she would do something to me if she found out that I told Alicia-chan. Or anybody for that matter. I had to stop her.

I got out from the bed and stood up. My head was quite dizzy, but I pushed myself out the door. I kept calling out to her but she would run. I couldn't catch up to her. Finally my body gave in and one of the nurses took me back to my room.

"Mrs. Testarossa, you're not suppose to be getting out of your bed. You're suppose to rest. It's doctor's orders," She scolded.

I layed back down and closed my eyes.

When I opened my eyes again I realized that I had fallen asleep.

"You're gonna be released tonight," The nurse said when she came into the room. "I'll help you pack your belongings."

"Pack my belongings? That was fast." I got up.

"Yes, your wife is coming. She's speaking with the doctor at the moment." I nodded and went to the washroom to change.

I looked at myself in the mirror. I looked horrible. My hair was in knots, my eyes were bloodshot red (but still blue) and my skin was so pale. I quickly put on my clothes so we could leave as soon as possible. I hate hospitals. They remind me of… never mind… I don't want to think about it.

When I opened the door to exit the washroom I saw Alicia-chan standing right there. 5 feet away from the door.

"You ready to leave?" She extended her hand for me to hold.

"Yes, very ready."

We went straight home after the doctor said I could leave. Alicia-chan helped me inside and sat me down on the couch to lay down.

"Thank you Alicia-chan," I said while she sat down and took off her shoes.

"For what?"

"For changing back to the old Alicia-chan."

She smiled and came to sit where I was. Resting my feet on top of her. "Well, it's the least I could do."

"So, no more mean Alicia-chan?" I asked softly very impatient to hear her reply.

"I can't say I'll never be like that, but I promise that I'll try not to be like the old Alicia-chan."

I jumped up and hugged her. "I knew you were gonna come back!"

She yelped in pain. "Oww, Nanoha! You just kneed me in the stomach…"

"Oh sorry!" I covered my mouth with my hand.

"It's ok."

* * *

"Good morning beautiful," I heard a deep soothing voice say. I thought I was dreaming when I opened my eyes to see Alicia-chan smiling right in front of me.

"Am I dreaming?" I mumbled.

"Are you dreaming? Of course not," She kissed me gently on the lips and it felt so good. "NOW do you think you're dreaming?" She whispered.

"I'm definitely not dreaming," I said taking in the sweet moment.

I got up and went to the bathroom to freshen up. When I came back out Alicia-chan said that she had to go to work so she left.

I smiled. Things were getting back to normal.

* * *

**Alicia's (Fate's) POV:**

I drove to work meeting up with Chrono who wasn't working with me, meaning I didn't really go to work. Ok, so I lied. I lied to Nanoha that I was going to work, but this is important. VERY IMPORTANT.

"Hey, what's up man?" Chrono greeted me.

"Nothing much. So is everyone here?"

"Yeah, pretty much everyone. Except Sora, you know how he's always the last one to arrive."

I nodded. "Did you get everything we need?"

"Of course. I didn't miss out a thing," Chrono swung his arm around me.

We went inside the 'so called building where I worked' and met up with the people inside.

"When I said tell everyone I didn't literally mean EVERYONE. You know that right?" I looked at the dozens of people who congested the room.

"Uh… yeah, I knew that," Chrono scratched his head nervously. "Anyways, the more the merrier is what they say, right?"

"Hey guys!" Sora yelled coming through the door with a big grin on his face like always.

"Sora, how come you're always the last person to arrive?" I put my hands on my waist waiting for an answer.

"I don't know, I just am. Why, do you miss me when I'm not around?"

"No. I don't like you at all. Not one bit. Nuh-uh."

Sora pretended to b*tch slap me. "Oh my gawd! How dare you!" She said in a high pitch voice, trying to sound like a girl, or rather trying to mock me, either way it scared everyone in the room like heck.

"Ok Sora, you're starting to scare everyone in here," Chrono gestured.

"Ok, enough with the gay talk. We gotta figure how to do this without letting Nanoha know and we don't have that much time too. She gets very antsy when she finds something suspicious," I said sternly.

"So how the heck are we gonna do all this in under 10 hour, Mrs. Let's-get-this-finish-before-I-kick-your-a$$?" Chrono asked putting his hands in his pockets.

"I don't know, that's why I called YOU, Mr. I-use-a-whole-bottle-of-gel-in-my-hair," I pushed Chrono on the shoulders lightly.

"Hey, lay off the hair," Chrono pushed me back. "It takes forever to make it perfect ok?"

"What are you gonna do, cry?" I stood up to him.

"No, I'm gonna kick your a$$!"

"Hey, I want a nickname too!" Sora pouted.

"Shut up!" Chrono and I shouted at him in unison.

"Alright, you guys don't have to be so rude! GAWD!" Sora crossed his arms and turned away.

"Whatever," I shook my head side to side. "So, are you guys gonna help me or not?"

"Yes, we're gonna help you. Now tell us what we have to do Big Head," Chrono said irritated.

I slapped the back of Chrono's head making him yelp in pain. "Don't call me 'Big Head', Big Head!"

"Can you guys shut up or do I have to do everything by myself?!" Sora yelled getting out attention.

I looked at Sora surprised. I never saw him so serious before. I smiled.

"Alright, Sora's right. We should get to work!"

* * *

**Nanoha's POV:**

The doorbell rang and I got up to open the door.

"Mom!

She invited herself in, checking around the house.

"Mom, what are you doing here?"

"What do you mean what am I doing here? You're my daughter, I came to visit you. And plus I haven't seen or talked to you for ages." She pinched my cheeks. "Oh dear, have you lost weight? Where have our chubby cheeks gone?"

"Yeah, I might have lost a few pounds," I said rubbing my cheeks.

"So Nanoha, where's my daughter-in-law?" She sat herself down on the couch.

"She just left for work. She'll be back around 7."

"Oh that's good… so how are things between you two?"

"Good! We had a bit of problems before, but we worked it out," I smiled. Happy to say that we worked out everything.

"Problems? What problems?" Mom asked worried.

"Just some little things that happened, that's all…" I preferred not to tell Mom about Alicia-chan having the affair. She would go crazy and I didn't want her to worry about me. "So, what about you Mom. How are things with you?… any boyfriends?" I winked.

She crossed her legs and perked up her posture. "Maybe."

"OH MY GOSH! Tell me about it!"

"Ok, but you promise not to get mad?"

"Why would I get mad Mom?"

"Cause she's 10 years younger than me," She said under her voice and turned away, so it was hard to really hear what she said, but unfortunately it was clear enough for me to freak out.

"10 years younger than you?!"

"Yeah… we met at a coffee shop that I went to with my friends…"

"Let me guess, you were the one who introduced yourself first?"

"… actually, she came up to me first. My friends and I were talking and I caught her staring at me… and I guess she felt bad for staring at me so she came over to where we were and apologized. Of course I told her it was ok because you know I love being the center of attention and she asked if I wanted to go out sometime and I said yes!"

I started laughing. It was strange that Mom was dating someone who could be her daughter, but I was happy for her… wait, she?! "Mom! Did you just say 'she'?"

"… yeah…" _That's where I got it from, no wonder I like girls… sigh, oh brother… well, at least I met a hot looking blonde that's my wife._

"Mom, you're so crazy, I tell ya."

"I know, that's what makes things more exciting!" She wiggled her eyebrows.

"Oh gawd! Mom, please don't start with that!"

[La la la la la~]

"Hello?" I answered.

"_Hey beautiful,"_ A deep sexy voice said making me melt and my knees go weak.

"Hey, how are you?"

"_I'm fine and how's my wifey doing?"_

"She's good. Mom's here for a visit so I'm not bored like before."

"_Oh, your mom's there?"_

"Yeah, she asked for you, but I told her you went to work."

"Oh… so I've been thinking about you since I left home…"

"Aww, really? That's so cute!" I smiled and I felt my cheeks turn red.

"_That's cute?" _She laughed.

"Yeah, of course it is. It's really cute!"

"_Ok, if you say it's cute then it's cute."_

I felt a tingly feeling go through my body. Now I feel like she's my old Alicia-chan.

"Alicia-chan?" I whispered.

"_Yeah?"_ She whispered back.

"Are we still doing that thing about 'no love making' and stuff?"

"No, we don't have to do that anymore."

"YEESSS!!" I started to do the victory dance. Mom looked at me weird and concerned at the same time.

"_Nanoha?"_ She said softly.

I stopped dancing and went back to my calm mood. "Yes?"

"Are you dancing?"

"No! Why would I be dancing for?"

She let out a light laugh. _"You're one crazy girl, Nanoha."_

"I know, that's what makes things more exciting!" I used my mom's line.

"_Oh I see,"_ She said seductively getting what I meant. _"Well, I guess I should make you get crazy more often then."_

"Yes you should," I said in a smooth voice.

Mom coughed signaling me to stop my dirty talk over the phone cause she was right there.

"Your mom's probably getting freaked out, so I'll leave you to go now."

"Ok," I pouted even though if she couldn't see me.

"Bye."

"Bye Alicia-chan."

I turned back to Mom. "Sorry about that, Mom. I just got a little carried away."

"I could see that," She giggled.

[La la la la la~]

"Hello?"

"Hey Nanoha, it's me again. Sorry for bugging you."

"That's ok. You're not bugging me at all." She really wasn't. I love to hear her voice.

"I forgot to ask you, what are you doing later on?"

"Uh, I don't know. Staying home with you?"

"Change of plans."

I raised my eyebrow. "Uh?"

"Dress in the best dress you have and I'll pass by and pick you up after work."

"A dress? Why am I gonna wear a dress for?"

She sighed loudly. _"If you don't want to wear a dress you don't have to. Just wear something nice."_

"Why?"

"Nanoha!"

"Ok ok. What about you? Are you gonna wear the clothes you wore to work?"

"No, I'll dress somewhere else."

"Somewhere else? I'm not even going to ask."

"_Good. Don't. So we're good?"_ She asked sincerely.

"Yes, we're good," I said confused.

"Ok, good. Now I gotta go. Bye."

"Ok, bye."

I went back to Mom still confused about what Alicia-chan was up to.

"Was that Alicia-chan again?" Mom asked nosey.

"Yeah, she said she's taking me out later."

Mom put a grin on her face. "Oh that's good."

"Yeah."

[La la la la la~]

"Hello?" I answered thinking it was Alicia-chan again.

"You b*tch! You just HAD to open your big mouth!"

"Teana?" I said. My palms went cold.

"Now I'm gonna have to KILL YOU!!"

"Teana, I didn't mean to-"

"_Shut up!"_ She screamed. _"You got everything you want and now you made Alicia-san hate me! You b*tch! How dare YOU come between me and Alicia-san!"_

I stood there scared out of my wits. Mom saw me stiffen up and asked 'what's wrong, Nanoha?'.

"You know what she said when she came to talk to me. That if I came near you again she'd make the rest of my life a living h*ll. Like it's not already!"

"Teana…"

"Did I say you could talk?"

I shook my head like she could see me.

"_Anyways, I just called to say that you better watch your back… if you didn't open your trap I wouldn't have to do this, but since you did I'm afraid you're gonna get what you asked for!"_

A lump grew in my throat.

"Bye!" She said making a shiver go down my spine.

"Who was that?" Mom came up to me. "Who was that crazy woman over the phone threatening you?" I assumed she heard Teana screaming over the phone.

The words couldn't come out of my mouth. They wouldn't come out.

She took out her cell phone. "Nanoha, I'm gonna call Alicia-san."

"No Mom, don't!" I grabbed the phone from her.

"Why Nanoha? You need to tell her. You need to tell Alicia-san that someone just threatened you."

I put my head down. "She already knows…"

"She already knows?! And she didn't do anything about it?!"

"It's complicated," I said sounding like Alicia-chan.

She grabbed the phone away from me. "I don't care what you say, I'm gonna call Alicia-san."

"No, please Mom! Please don't call Alicia-chan!" I pleaded.

She turned around and saw my eyes begging. "Ok, I won't call Alicia-san, but you promise you'll tell him?"

"Yes, I promise."

"Ok, I gotta go and meet Lindy now."

"Who's Lindy?" I wiped away my tears that formed at the corners of my eyes.

"That's my new girlfriend's name."

"Oh, I see…"

"You be careful ok, Nanoha?" I nodded. "And if you need me, I'll just be a phone call away, ok?"

"Ok."

She kissed my forehead. "Bye my Nano-chan."

I walked her to the door. "Bye."

When she left I leaned against the wall and looked around the house. It was so big and lonely by myself. I felt so scared.

Wiping the sweat from my forehead I ran the steps to my room where I saw a letter on the pillow of my bed.

My eyes widened.

* * *

To be Continue…

**A/N:** Ok, well… I didn't have time to work this sucker here… but I promise I will work hard on the next one!! XD Ooo~, what could be written in the letter? And who could've put it there? Uhhh… please say what you want/have/need to say? Much appreciated. :D PPPRREESSS tthhhee ggrreeennn BBBUUUTTTOOOONNnnnn……

-Yuki-chan

P.S.

Oh and "I Remember" will be updated soon! Look forward to it!! Lol.

* * *


	13. Chapter 11: Surprise And Fire

**A/N: **Chapter 11 is here~ Please R&R~ XD

**YurifanYuri:** AliceXNanoha? You mean AliciaXNanoha right? Well, you'll see how I turn it into FateXNanoha soon. In a couple of chapters from now. Sorry if it's too confusing for you. Just ask any questions and I'll try to answer them the best I can. (:

**Fate Trulygood:** Lol, my NanoFate Novel? I don't know about that… it's kind of… I don't know…

**banana king:** Haha. It's coming along. Are you reading it? It's pretty long.

**Honulicious: **Yeah, Teana is crazy. Subaru is not here yet. She'll come along in the story super later on. Ok, maybe not. But later on. No, the real Alicia doesn't call Nanoha. She can't remember? She has to keep her secret about her being a twin a secret, even to Nanoha. Fate just stays home and leaves out when Alicia gets home. So it's basicly like they switch off with each other when they go out. That makes you wonder who really was the one that met with Nanoha in the first place, doesn't it? I'll give you a hint. It's the younger twin. Does that help? Did that stir something up inside of you? XD Hmm, you said, "… did she ever fall in love? did she also go out with fate?? hmm" Were you referring that as Fate or Alicia? Well, if you were talking about Fate, then yes, she did fall in love. Nanoha. And you said go out with Fate? Did you mean as herself? Yes, sometimes. But not all the time. Only the people in their household and friends know that they are twins. No one else, oh and Teana knows too. If you were talking about Alicia, then yes, she did fall in love. Teana. I know, it was her. And she didn't go out with Fate at all. It was always her out or Fate out. Never the two of them together. Not even in school. Wow, I wrote a huge paragraph. Geez, I'm sorry. But I hope my information helped you, even just a little. :3

**lihber:** Oh yeah, I've been meaning to write **Alicia's (Fate's) POV **but kept forgetting. Fate's been sweet and stuff, it's just that she doesn't want to show it. She thinks Alicia is all mean and all so she tries to act mean. She doesn't intend to be mean herself. She's being a shadow of Alicia. Their secret has to be a secret.

**TsurugiNoMiko: **Yes, that's true. When you pretend to be someone else you begin to lose sight of your true self. Lol, yeah, Fate has to act like Alicia. But she's becoming her herself. ): Lol, yes, a clever "ninja" move by our gunslinger Teana Lanster has made the move. She's very sneaky and clever.

**Mikoto:** Lol, Alicia is kind because Nanoha made her like that. Alicia just changed after meeting with Nanoha. As for Fate, well, she's mean on the outside, but in the inside she's very nice and is breaking every moment she's doing something bad. Like for instance, acting mean, trying to be like Alicia. Lol, Fate is nice. Just not yet. This chapter she will be. Maybe. Haha, can't choose? Lol, no sorry, the letter doesn't say that. I wished it did, but I chose to do something else. Haha, this is a NxF. Oh yes, Teana will do something, but I just don't know what yet. Still thinking. Hmm… -_- Yes, the both of them will protect Nanoha. Not just one of them. Sorry if took me awhile to update. I mean a 'long time' to update.

Did you have fun guessing? Lol. Enjoy reading.

* * *

**Chapter 11**

**~Surprise And Fire~  
**

**By:**

**Yuki-Kamishiro**

**

* * *

**

My feet became weak as I approached the bed to receive the letter. It was as if the letter was just staring at me for me to open is so I could scream my lungs out at what I read. I knew the letter could be from only two people. Alicia-chan or Teana. Either person, I dreaded to see what was written in the enclosed envelope in front of me.

I picked up the letter with my shaking hands and opened the envelope to a very crisp piece folded by little I unfolded it and saw in big letters what I was not expecting in a sense knew it was going to be coming.

_"I TOLD YOU TO WATCH YOUR BACK!  
AND NOW THAT I KNOW WHERE YOU LIVE, THIS IS JUST GONNA MAKE IT MORE FUN!"_

My fingers became loose and the letter dropped to the floor. I immediately went and closed all the windows, sweat and tears became one as I huddled myself in a corner wishing this wasn't happening.

I watched the door to the room frantically as if someone was about to come in.

Suddenly I heard deep footsteps coming towards the door. My heart started pounding and I dug my nails into my hand, it didn't matter how painful it felt, I hardly felt anything since I was on a verge of crying and screaming. I was too scared to think of the pain. I put my head into my knees and started to scream when I saw the door knob turn. What did she want from me? Why was she gonna torture me like this when I haven't harmed her in any way?

"Nanoha, what's wrong?" I heard a deep relieving voice say.

I got up and ran into Alicia-chan's chest.

"Nanoha, what's wrong?" She asked again stroking my back to calm me down.

My words couldn't come out. My throat felt dry and was burning.

She walked me over to the bed and made me sit. I just kept my head down, still frightened. She lifted my head up from my chin and wiped my tears away. I knew I wasn't going to be able to tell her what happened so I just showed her the letter.

After she read the letter she let out a sigh and it looked like she wanted to punch the wall, but she didn't want to seem so tense in front of me so she pulled me closer to her and embraced me tightly, I didn't want her to let go of me.

"Nanoha, I'm so sorry this is happening to you, you don't deserve this," She said softly rubbing my back. "I never wanted you to get hurt again."

I slowly pulled away and wiped my nose. "It's not your fault, Alicia-chan."

"Of course it's my fault, if it wasn't for me then she wouldn't have tried to hurt you, even now."

"Alicia-chan, you're not the one who made her like that, she was born like that already," I laughed awkwardly.

She took a deep breath and took my hand into hers. "I promise that I'll put an end to this."

I smiled and gave her a great big hug. I was so happy my Alicia-chan was back. When I released her and looked into her eyes I felt the spark I had felt the first time we met, it was so electrifying.

She smiled and whispered, "So, are you still free tonight?" I nodded. "Come on. Let's go," She whispered again as she got up from the bed and tried to pull me up with her.

"But I'm not dressed nice like you said you wanted me to," I bit my lip looking at my plain t-shirt and baggy pants.

She laughed. "It's ok. We'll stop by a shop on our way there."

I nodded and followed him to the car. We drove to a small little shop which wasn't familiar to me at all.

I stared at the chic clothing that was displayed in the window. _'Wow, this place has all the clothes that I've dreamed of!'_

We entered the shop and was greeted by a middle aged women who knew Alicia-chan quite well cause she greeted her with a big smile on her face as we came through the door.

"Good evening," Alicia-chan bowed a perfect 90 degree angle bow. "My amazingly beautiful wife here needs to be dressed in the best dress you've got." I blushed at her comment. "And please don't take long cause I know how you ladies get carried away sometimes."

The middle aged women grabbed her by her ear and she started to bawl in pain making me laugh. "You're a lady too, you know?"

"Yeah, you think that's funny… that really hurt," She said holding her ear.

After laughing at Alicia-chan for about 10 minutes I went into the back to try on some dresses.

I ended up choosing a gold shirt dress that had a belt around the waist. It was really pretty and it was just the right size on me. I let down my hair and put on a little more make-up, than I used to, on.

I came out from the back to meet Alicia-chan who's jaw dropped when she saw me.

"WOW!" She simply said. "Let's forget the party. I wanna go straight home."

"Alicia-chan!" I yelled in embarrassment.

"Oh, sorry Auntie," She turned to the middle aged women and just giggled. "Alright, well I guess we're ready, let's go." She extended her hand out for me to hold. _'Auntie?'_

We drove and drove and drove for quite a distance. I really wondered where we were going. _"I've never been to this place before."_

Half way to our destination point Alicia-chan stopped and turned facing me, looking at me like she had something to say that was important.

"Nanoha, can I put this blindfold on you?" She held up a black and goldish yellow bandana.

I stared at her blankly. "Why do you want to blindfold me?"

"I can't tell you that."

I sat back in my seat and put my finger on my chin like I was thinking. I nodded after 2 minutes gone by.

Again we kept on driving and driving and I began to worry.

We finally stopped as I was about to think of the worst that can happen. I couldn't see so all I heard was Alicia-chan going out of the car and walking over to my side to open my door. She extended her hand out for me to hold again, which I had to feel for her hand, and I took hold of it.

She lead me to a place that had no noise and almost felt lifeless.

"Alicia-chan, where are we?" I asked nervously.

She just went behind me and took off my blindfold without answering my question.

When the blindfold was off I stood with my mouth open, not believing what was in front of me, and amazed at the same time.

"Do you like it?" Alicia-chan asked hugging me from behind and resting her chin on my shoulder.

"I don't like it, I LOVE IT!!" I turned around and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Wow, I guess I should do this more often," She joked.

I pushed her playfully and then turned around to stare at the room filled with candles and a set table in the middle. It almost reminded me of our first good hours of it together.

"What's the occasion?" I smiled.

"Are you serious?" She asked putting her hands in her pockets.

"What do you mean am I serious? Of course I'm serious!"

"Um, Nanoha… don't tell me you forgot about your _own_ birthday~?" She scratched her head.

"It's my birthday today?!" I totally forgot about my birthday with everything that has been going on. "Wow, I can't believe I forgot my own birthday, nyahaha."

"Yeah, it's your birthday," She approached me and led me to the table holding my hand.

Everything was just so perfect I didn't even want to touch it.

"What?" She asked.

"It's just that everything is so perfect. I'm afraid to touch it."

She laughed and said softly, "It's ok. It's all for you anyways."

We took a seat and just sat there staring at each other.

"Alicia-chan," I said staring deeply into her eyes.

"Yes?" She replied staring deeply into mine.

"I love you."

She smiled and held my hand from across the table. "I love you too, Nanoha." I closed my eyes and replayed back what she said in my mind. "Let's forget about dinner," I said opening my eyes.

"What, you're not hungry?" She asked surprised.

"Nope," I shook my head. "Unless you're hungry and want to eat?"

"No, no, I actually had a bit before I picked you up so I'm good."

"Good," I grinned.

She looked at me confused, not knowing what to do. "So, what did you want to do?"

"You'll see," I wiggled my hips suspiciously. "Let's go." I felt her quirk up her eyebrow. _'Yes! It's working!'_

I walked us back to the car and walked around to the driver side.

"Um, what are you doing, Nanoha?" She laughed.

"I can't tell you… just get in," I ordered.

"No, I mean, why are you going on the driver side?" She crossed her arms over her chest. I walked up to her and she thought I was going to kiss her or something but I just slapped the back of her head lightly.

"OW! What was that for?" She yelled and rubbed her head.

"What do you think? I'm going to be driving," I nodded my head and went back to get inside the car. She got in the car after me and we drove off. Every 5 seconds she would turn to look at me. When we stopped at a stop light I told her to put on the blindfold she put on me earlier, at first she hesitated and then gave me the puppy eyes but I made her put it on anyways.

"I see my wifey is getting kinky," She laughed.

I just watched her and nodded because that was all I could do. I stopped at a nearby hotel, which she didn't know about, and I helped her out of the car, which was really complicated because she was acting silly by trying to feel me up saying "Oh what's this and what's that?". After accomplishing in getting her out of the car I left her outside to wait, hoping she wouldn't pull off her blindfold or walk off blindfolded but I didn't want her to hear me ask for a room.

"Hi, I would like a room for two, please?" I told the hotel clerk. He smiled and looked at his computer to see the available rooms. "Your room's 209," He said passing me the key. "Thank you for staying at Sweet Uminari." I smiled and went back out for Alicia-chan, but I didn't see her there, not anywhere.

"Alicia-chan?!" I started to searched for her and saw her standing right by the door way to the hotel and was hidden behind this big guy. "Alicia-chan! I thought I lost you!" I hugged her when I found her.

"Ow wow, you almost lost me… well that's great," She said sarcastically. I stuck my tongue out at her, but she couldn't see me do it anyways. I took her by the hand and began to walk into the hotel and went to the elevators to wait.

"I know you stuck your tongue at me," She smirked.

I turned around and looked at her, checking if she could see through the blindfold. We got into the elevator and went to the second floor to our room. I took out the key and opened the door to push her in.

"Hey! You don't have to be so harsh!" She yelled. I just laughed cause she looked so funny and cute. "Where are we?" She asked softly.

"It's a surprise." I finally took off the blindfold when I closed the door.

"What's this?" She raised her eyebrow looking around at the room.

"It's a hotel, what else?"

"No, I know it's a hotel room, but why are we here?"

"Alicia-chan, are you serious or are you just trying to get under my skin?"

"I'm dead serious, why are we here?"

I sighed loudly at her. Why would someone just go into a hotel room? Other than to-

"Alicia-chan…"

"Oh! Now I get it," She waved her finger at me.

"Really? Do you really get it?"

"Yeah, we're here because you want to do a little…" She wiggled her waist back and forth, which ruined my mood.

"Yes, but now that you've just made it seem really stupid at the moment I don't think so anymore… I walked towards the door.

"Wait Nanoha! I was just kidding around!" She pulled me back by my waist and turned me around. Our noses touched and my knees went weak at her look, it was so amazingly seductive. I just wanted her right now. I was too dazed to speak.

Her hand glided against my arm as she reached up to hold my chin. I lost my breath, it was heavy and I could see the passion she gave off to make love in her eyes. She caressed my face with her hand and kissed me gently making her way down to my neck, she placed wet lingering kisses on my collar bone. I leaned my head back and revealed my neck fully open for her.

She slowly carried me bride way over to the bed and layed me down with her on top of me. I held onto her shirt and pulled her closer. My heart raced and I started moaning as she started kissing all over my neck and down. Every kiss had a tingly feeling. The memory of our first time making love appeared in my head of the time she made me feel like the most beautiful women in the world. I started seeing the girl from Hawaii's face and I opened my mouth but couldn't speak. I wanted to push Alicia-chan away. She made her way back up to my neck and up to my lips, deepening her kiss with her tongue invading my mouth.

I didn't want this moment to happen as the girl's face would always come up into my thoughts and I would pull away every now and then.

I tried to take my mind off of everything that happened but I kept going. I pulled her shirt off and tried to unhook her bra but instead I dug my nails into her back signaling that I couldn't wait anymore. She felt the pain from my nails and she immediately took note of what I wanted when she pulled off my dress. Her hand reached behind me to unhook my bra and I pushed her away when I saw the girl's face again. I couldn't take it anymore. I thought I could but I couldn't because the thought of her touching and groping _her_ made me sick to my stomach.

I sat up and pulled a sheet over me.

"What's wrong Nanoha?" She got up and sat beside me with a worried expression and I felt bad, but I just couldn't stand it.

"I can't do this…" I put my hand on my forehead.

"Why, what's wrong? Am I going too fast or something? Cause I felt you dig into my back pulling me closer so I thought you wanted to…"

"No, it's not that…"

"Then what is it?"

"I can't take my mind off of that girl you slept with in Hawaii," I lowered my head looking at the sheets in front of me.

"Oh… I see," She coughed. "I guess I really wasn't thinking about that, huh? Sorry."

I shook my head. "It's not your fault. I mean… I said I'd get over it, so I should be able to try and get my mind off it… but it's just so hard… the thought of you two doing what we are doing right now… her body draped over yours… you holding her tightly giving her the same kisses you gave me… it just makes me feel like screaming, picking my eyes out, pulling out my hair…"

"What I did with her meant nothing to me… those kisses that I gave her were just kisses of a person who was vulnerable… a person who didn't know what they were doing…a person who was stupid to do that to the most amazing, most beautiful person in the world… inside and out… in fact after that I didn't think about it… I just walked away cause it meant nothing to me… she meant nothing to me- when I make love to you it means the world to me… I want to make every minute and every second perfect. I want to make sure that when I make love to you each and every time that it leaves a longer memory than the time before… when I make love to you I want to make you feel like the most special person in the world cause that's what you are to me, Nanoha."

"Really?" I looked at her impatiently waiting for her answer.

"Yes, really," She pulled me closer to her chest and kissed the top of my head. "You are the_ only _person that is important to me."

I raised my head up to look at her. "I'm sorry I acted so stupid just now and pushed you away like that."

"It's ok. I can't blame you for thinking about that girl and what we did. I'm sure if you did the same to me it'll drive me nuts too."

I smiled weakly. "You think maybe we could try again? I promise I won't push you away again."

"We could try again, but only if you want to. I don't want to push you or anything…"

"No, I want to."

"You sure?" She asked softly.

"Yeah, I'm sure," I leaned closer to her and took the lead by kissing her. She pushed me down onto the bed so that I was laying down and continued to unhook my bra and threw it across the room, so did my underwear, I was completely naked underneath Alicia-chan while she was still half-naked on top of me.

The rest is for your imagination.

* * *

[La-la-la-la-la~]

I looked at the time and it read 4 in the morning. Who would be calling me so early in the morning?!

"Hello?" I answered in a grumpy voice. I really wasn't in the mood for talking on the phone, but when I heard my mom's voice-

_"H-hello?"_ I heard a trembling voice on the other line. _"Nanoha, it's Mom."_

"Mom, what's wrong? Why do you sound like you're crying? Is everything ok?" I started to bit my lips from nervousness of finding out the answer she was going to say.

_"Are you ok, Nanoha?"_

"Yeah, of course I'm ok, why what's wrong?"

_"So you didn't get hurt in the fire?"_

"Fire! What fire?! I don't know what you're talking about… Mom, are you sure you're ok?"

_"Where are you, Nanoha?"_

I scratched my head. "Im actually at a hotel right now."

_"A hotel?!… never mind, I won't even ask… so you didn't watch the news?"_

"No."

_"So Nanoha, you mean to say you don't know what happened or what is happening right now?"_

"No, what's happening?" I slumped a little.

_"Nanoha, your house is on fire."_

"WHAT?!… maybe you got the wrong house, I mean it can't be my house… can it?" I started fumbling.

_"Well, maybe if you watched the news more often you would know… and I'm sure it's your house… I'm watching the news right now."_

I covered my mouth with my right hand.

_"Nanoha, are you still there?"_

"Huh, oh yeah. Yeah, I'm here."

_"They said a lot of damage was done to the inside of the back cause the fire was started from a bunch of pictures and stuff and just started to spread."_

"A bunch of pictures?!" I scratched my head thinking.

_"So are you just going to sit there and think or are you going to see and do something about it?"_

"I'm going, but I have to wake Alicia-chan up first."

_"Ok, you do that and hurry up."_

"Ok, bye Mom."

_"Bye."_

I hung up the phone and began to shake Alicia-chan so she could wake up.

"Alicia-chan you lazy butt! Wake up!"

"No, leave me alone. I don't want to go shopping now," She grumbled.

"Ugh!" I watched her sleep talk for awhile. "Alicia-chan get up! Our house is on fire!" I got up and started jumping on the bed like a little kid.

"What?!" She got up and looked so funny how her hair was in knots. I wanted to laugh so bad but it wasn't the right rime for that.

"Mom just called and said that the back of our house was set on fire!"

"Ah man." She looked like she was about to slap me.

"What?"

"Nothing, let's go," She sat up and put on her demi jeans while I stared at her still on the bed, I just felt like pouncing on her again.

"Are you coming or not?" She asked buttoning her jeans and putting on her bra, then shirt.

I shook my head out of my trance. "Uh, yeah! I'm coming!"

"Alright, well, stop staring at me like you want to pounce on me and let's get our butts moving."

Wow, she just read my thought. How freaky.

I got off the bed and quickly changed. We walked down the stairs cause Alicia-chan couldn't wait any longer for the elevator to open and almost ran passed the hotel clerk. I almost forgot to pay for the room. "Uh, wait wait Alicia-chan!"

"What now?" She asked irritated with her hands on her waist.

"I have to pay for the room."

She shook her head and walked over to the front desk. "So why didn't you do that before we got the room?"

"Cause I couldn't wait and told the guy I would pay when I was done… I mean when we finished with the room… you know what I mean!" Her glare made me blush.

"Oh I see… you wanted me that bad, eh?" She said taking out her credit card.

"Don't flatter yourself… what are you doing? I'm supposed to pay for that, it was my surprise!"

"Like I'm really going to let you pay."

"Why not… I have money… it's not like I can't pay for it. I'm a very independent women, so how dare you underestimate me young women!" I pointed my finger at her.

"You're hilarious, you know that?" She laughed. "We're both womens here!"

"I don't find that funny… I was trying to prove a point and all you could do was laugh?"

She took back her credit card and pocketed it after she paid for the room. "What were you expecting me to do, give a round of applause?"

"That would be a start… unless your a sexist… and against freedom of speech for women?"

"Gawd! Don't you think you carry things a big far sometimes? I never said anything about not liking women to have their own freedom of speech. You said that."

"Well, just think of it as a favor. I said it for you and saved you the bashing from millions of women."

"You're unbelievable." She shook her head.

"No I'm not, I'm right!" I stomped my left foot. I'm one of those people that if I'm not right or get my point out there I get pissed.

"No, you're wrong. If I was against womens' freedom of speech I wouldn't just let you stand there and tell me off like you're doing right now, now would I?"

She does have a point.

"No, now come on, my back's burning me from all the holes you digged in it," She made a face like she was in pain. "What were you trying to do, pull my skin off? Sheesh!"

I stated to follow her, my face turning red from embarrassment.

"If I may say something… you're a very violent lover," She said opening the car door.

"Ok, I give… I like to leave a mark on my territory, that's all," I winked at her.

"Well, next time don't be so harsh, ok?"

"I can't promise that cause you were pretty wild yourself."

She blushed._ 'Aww, she's so cute!'_

When we reached the house the firefighters just finished putting out the fire. The front of the house looked fine, but the back looked_ horrible _from where I was standing. Alicia-chan walked up to one of the firefighters and told them she was the owner of the house. I couldn't hear what they were talking about or what they were saying but when Alicia-chan walked back to me she didn't look too good. She had a burnt picture in her hand.

"What are you doing with that… are you going to save that for the memory of your house burning down?" I stared at her confused.

"They said that the back of the house got burnt really bad and that all they found was a lot of burnt pictures and pieces of clothing when they put out the fire," She gave me the picture to look at. "This was the only picture that they found still in good condition. The others were good as gone."

It was a pretty badly burnt picture but you could still form a picture when you brushed off the dirt. I covered my mouth in a gasp. I was a picture of me and Alicia-chan that we took on one of our dates.

"Alicia-chan," I called her to see it.

She got pissed and kicked the tire of the car. "That b*tch!"

"Alicia-chan! Calm down!" I was scared she was going to change like before.

"How can I calm down if you were home alone and you got caught in the fire?!" She leaned against the car and jammed her hands in her pockets. "She took it too far. I told her to stay away from here and away from you. She should understand that I don't love her or even want her!" She yelled loudly making the people who were standing on the street stare.

"Alicia-chan, just be happy that nothing else happened and it was just the back of the house."

"I don't care about the house. All I care about is she tried to harm you, or worse tried to _kill_ you. I know she did hurt you but she wasn't in so much luck that she decided to burn your pictures instead!"

I walked up to her and wrapped my arms around her waist. "Alicia-chan, calm down. You look like you're going to explode." She looked at me and wrapped her arms around me. "I don't know what I would have done if I had lost you tonight…"

"Well, thank God you didn't. I'm still here in one piece so don't talk about the what 'if's."

She nodded and held onto me tighter. "Thank you God. So where are we going to stay tonight?"

"We could ask my mom… but she does have a new girlfriend and probably wants to have some privacy." We couldn't stay at Suzuka-chan's cause I wouldn't want to invade her house on such a short notice.

"Wait, did you just say 'girlfriend'?"

"Yeah. she has a new girlfriend."

"Wow, now I know who you got your little genes from. Your Mom."

"Alicia-chan! I'm being serious here. We can talk about that later on. So do you have anybody we could stay with Alicia-chan?"

"Haha, I'm sorry. Hmm… I wouldn't want to take you to those places."

I hesitated to say my next idea. "Well, there is only one place left…"

She looked at me confused.

"Yuuno-kun," I finally said.

She glared at me. "Are you sure that's out last resort?"

"Yes, I'm sure… and besides I don't think it'll be that bad… as long as you don't try to beat him up every 5 seconds."

"That's gonna be hard cause I know he's got a thing for you and he always tries to flirt with you."

Did she just say what I think she said?

"You heard me. I know 'You know' has a thing for you, it's so obvious."

"No he doesn't! And his name is 'Yuuno'-kun, not 'You know'! I turned away feeling uncomfortable by the argument.

"Yes he does!"

"Look, I don't have time for this… so it's either the streets or Yuuno-kun. I find the floor more comfortable than a park bench that has bird poop all over it… so choose your pick." She stared at me for a quick second then let out a loud sigh. "Fine!"

"Alright, I just have to call him…" I said putting my finger on the numbers and then my phone rang at the same time.

"Hel-"

I heard someone laughing on the other side of the line. "I gotta say, I never knew setting a fire would be so fun! You should try it, really!"

"Look, I don't know what the f*ck is your problem Teana but-" Alicia-chan grabbed the phone from my hand before I could finish.

"What's your f*cking problem Teana! Don't you understand that I don't love you anymore! You're a sick b*tch, why would I want you?!… look, I don't want to hear anything you have to say so before you go on rambling like a psycho b*tch let me just say this, that you're gonna regret what you did tonight, big time. so if you ever think that anything will happen between you and me again, you must be kidding! Get ready cause the game has just begun!" She hung up the phone on her. "Call Yuuno and tell him we're staying at his place."

"You finally called him by his name."

"Just call him, ok?!" Alicia-chan turned around blushing and handed me my phone. I nodded and dialed his number.

_"Hello?"_ A sleepy voice answered.

"Hi Yuuno-kun, it's me Nanoha."

_"Nanoha are you ok?_…_ why are you calling at 4:50 in the morning?"_

"Uh, our house was set on fire and we kind of needed somewhere to stay so…"

_"You can come stay here if you want… you and Alicia."_

"You sure? I don't want to put you out of the or anything…"

_"No, no. It's ok, you can come and stay at my place for as long as you need to."_

"Ok, thank you Yuuno-kun…"

_"No problem."_

"We'll be there in about 10 minutes, is that ok?"

_"Yeah, of course."_

"Ok."

_"__I'll be waiting," _He said cutely.

"Ok, bye." I ignored him.

Alicia-chan looked at me seriously like she was thinking. "I'll drop you off. I gotta go do something."

"What are you going to do Alicia-chan?" I asked her worried.

"Don't worry about it."

"Look Alicia-chan, just leave it alone… you could do whatever you have to do tomorrow," I walked up to her.

"No, I can't."

"Why can't you?" Is taking revenge on her more important than being with me right now?"

She looked at me irritated. "I am doing this for you… not only you, but for me too. I can't live my life with a crazy women following me _every _where."

"But can't it just wait until tomorrow, Alicia-chan?"

"A lot could happen in the time span, so I'm not taking the change… so like I said, I'll drop you off at 'You know's place and I'll go my way."

I shook my head and just got into the car slamming the door. When she got into the car she put her hand on the steering wheel and held it for a minute. "Look Nanoha, don't be mad ok? I just have to do this one thing and I promise I'll spend the rest of my time with you."

I was still pissed but nodded anyways. We drove off and got to Yuuno-kun's place in exactly ten minutes. I got out of the car and looked at Alicia-chan before I closed the door. "Alicia-chan, be careful… ok?"

She nodded. "I'll be fine. Don't worry about me."

I climbed back into the car and gave her a kiss on the lips. "I love you, Alicia-chan."

"I love you too, Nanoha," She whispered back.

When I got out of the car I stood on the sidewalk and watched as she drove off then turned around to see Yuuno-kun standing at the door.

"You're finally here!" He said with a smile on his face. "This is the best day of my life!"

To be Continue…

* * *

**A/N: **Oh no! Nanoha's been left alone with Yuuno!! What is going to happen?! *Dun, Dun, Dun* (Imitating Sensei) Haha. XD This is definitely not good. Alone in the house with Yuuno. Well, please R&R! (: Please? :3 Questions, comments, concerns?! Press that green button and say what you need/want to say/ask! :D

-Yuki-chan


	14. Chapter 12: Lies

**A/N:** Hihi~ Chapter 12 is here! I didn't want what happened in here to happen but it's got to happen for the relationship to get stronger. Or something like that. :3

**azhipot: **Lol. No one trusts Yuuno. Not even me. Haha.

**xXKoketsUXx: **(: Haha, thanks. XD

**YurifanYuri: **Your welcome. XD Fate is the one with Nanoha now. And Alicia is the one away saving their little sister, Vivio..

**Honulicious: **Yes, Fate reports everything to Alicia. Every night, but I didn't want to do that every night so I just did it once. Haha. I guess they do have sex the same way, but later on Nanoha'll tell the difference. Fate wanted to destroy whatever Alicia had that she doesn't have, but instead of making Nanoha hate her and leave her she fell in love with her instead. Lol, yup, it is scary that Nanoha's along with Yuuno. He's not like what Nanoha thought he was. Fate's place? What did she do to Alicia? Um, they just switched places. Fate couldn't get their little sister back from getting kidnapped, Vivio. So Alicia went in her place to get Vivio back. And Fate took Alicia's place during the honeymoon so Nanoha wouldn't be suspicious about anything. That's why when Alicia(Fate) came back to the hotel on their honey moon she was all grumpy and mad, not wanting to see or touch Nanoha at all.

**TsurugiNoMiko:** Haha. Yeah, tell me about it. Teana is a bit overboard on things.

**KillerQueen118: **Lol, yep. Yuuno's going to do a little of something something. Haha, of course I found you on youtube. I knew it was you but just didn't have the time to add you. XD

**anony: **Haha. No, 'You know' didn't set the fire.

**darkvalk: **Lol, yeah, I agree. Nanoha should do that to Yuuno because he's going to do a little something something. Well, she's going to start it though. Not a good choice when she's married and all. And things will go better for her later on in the story as it progresses. (:

* * *

**Chapter 12**

**~Lies~  
**

**By:**

**Yuki-Kamishiro**

* * *

"Hi Yuuno-kun," I smiled walking towards him.

"Hey," He smiled back. "Where did Alicia go? I thought she was staying too."

"She had to do something… she'll be back later." He opened the door and went in first.

"Oh, I see," He laughed lightly. "It seems like she always has to do something." I nodded.

"Yeah, well, she's just really busy sometimes."

"Yeah, a little _too_ busy," He said closing the door behind him when I reached inside of his house.

"Look Yuuno-kun, could we not talk about this right now. It's been a real hectic and I don't think you bashing Alicia-chan is going to make it any better, ok?"

"Whatever," He walked passed me going to the kitchen. "I just hope you're seeing what's happening in front of your eyes clearly."

I rolled my eyes and turned around waving my arms in the air. "What is happening Yuuno-kun?! If you know so much why don't you tell me in your own words what is happening?!"

"Don't you see that Alicia _barely_ has time and always has to do something and she always hides it from you? Look, don't get mad, ok? It's just she gets on my nerves when she plays like she loves you then she always does something so you won't think she's hiding something from you," He took a sip of the bottle of water he took out from the fridge and walked over to face me.

"Yuuno-kun, what you just said was a bunch of BS."

"So what, I say _now_ is BS, but when something does happen you'll say I was right… it's alright, if it has to be that way for you to understand who _truly _cares for you then so be it."

"Yuuno-kun, you won't stop at anything you get what you want will you? I told you Yuuno-kun, that I can't be with you. I'm in love with Alicia-chan and only Alicia-chan."

"You don't have to say it, it'll unfold for itself."

"YUUNO-KUN! I screamed making my voice squeak. "Can you stop making things really hard for me?! And I already have enough going on right now so just place stop," I could feel my temples pulsing.

"Nanoha, I don't mean to get you mad or anything. I just don't want to see you get hurt again, that's all."

"Well, don't you think you're the wrong person to do that?" I crossed my arms.

"So are you always gonna throw that in my face now? I thought you forgave me when you started to talk to me again."

"Just because I started talking to you again doesn't mean I forgave you. I'm human, it still hurts because you were my first love. And you heard me, I said _were_ my first love, not _are_ my first love."

"So you never think about us at all?"

"No, not really," I lied.

"Not really?"

"What, did I stutter?" I gave him an attitude.

"So there's not one day you would think about us?"

"No Yuuno-kun, there isn't."

"Oh, well, thanks for letting me know that I meant nothing to you."

"No problem," I said. Deep down inside, his words earlier made my heart skip a beat.

"You know what Nanoha, I can't believe I even thought about trying to get back with you. I thought you were gonna yell at me a couple of times cause you were irritated by me but I never thought you would steep so low to tell me I was nothing but an old faded away memory to my face."

"Well, now you know… I'm sorry your plan didn't work out."

He looked at me and screamed throwing the bottle against the wall causing it to break open and the contents in the bottle splashed everywhere. "How could you do this to me, Nanoha?!… couldn't you at least tell me we can't be together in a nicer way instead of being so cold?"

I felt my eyes fighting back tears. "Why should I?!"

He placed his hand on his heart and I saw pain in his eyes grow stronger by the second. _'Why am I feeling this way?'_

"Yuuno-kun…" I said softly.

"What do you want, to tell me off some more?!" He yelled.

"Yuuno-kun, at least let me say something before you go all crazy…" I followed him as he was about to go upstairs. I pulled him back by his shirt.

"Look Nanoha, no offense but I don't think it's a good idea you staying here. I think you should call Suzuka…"

I backed away from him angrily. "So what, now that you never got me back you're just gonna drop me like this?"

"It wouldn't make it any better with you staying here, would it?"

I jammed my fingers through my hair. "Why do you hate Alicia-chan so much, Yuuno-kun?! Tell me the truth."

"You wanna know why…?" I nodded. "Cause by the looks of it Alicia-chan probably goes around f*cking random girls and then goes home and sleeps with you… or you never know when you're not home she f*cks them right in your very own bedroom. You know how disgusting that is Nanoha? Or maybe you know and just don't say anything about it…"

I could feel all the blood rushing to my head like it was gonna explode. Next thing you know I saw my hand raise up and slapped Yuuno-kun in the face. I watched him hold his face in front of me and I covered my mouth realizing what I had just did. I couldn't believe I slapped him.

"You see, it's true or else you wouldn't have slapped me," He backed away from me and turned to walk up the stairs.

"Yuuno-kun!" I called him back but he didn't turn around. I ran up the stairs and turned him to face me.

I pressed my lips against his, wrapped his arms around me, and deepened the kiss. His hand traveled up to my face and he pulled my face closer. For some reason my body didn't and wouldn't do anything. I felt my back against the wall and his arms on either side of my face trapping me against the wall. I deepened the kiss, letting him do whatever he wanted to do. He began to kiss my neck and I started to moan. I felt a warm rush through my body when he started touching my thigh going up my dress and trying to reach for my under garment. That's when I finally realized what I was doing and pushed him away.

"Yuuno-kun, we can't do this…"

"Why can't we… when your the one who started it?" He whispered.

"I didn't know what I was doing. I shouldn't have done that. I'm sorry."

"I'm glad you did," He smiled licking his lips.

"Yuuno-kun, can we just act like none of this happened?"

"Why…? Do you regret it?"

I couldn't answer his question cause truth be told I didn't even want him to stop.

"Look Nanoha, you know and I know that we both wanted each other so why did you really stop me?"

I just sighed.

"Nanoha," He cupped my face. "Stop trying to fight what you feel, it's not good for you."

I pushed his hand away. "Yuuno-kun, I just need some time to myself, ok?" He pushed his hands in his pockets and nodded.

"Ok… well, I'll be upstairs if you ever change your mind." I watched him make his way upstairs and then turned around to walk over to the couch.

[La la la la la~]

I answered softly as the memory of what just happened earlier replayed in my mind over and over.

"Nanoha," Alicia-chan said in a whispering tone.

"Alicia-chan, are you ok?" I bit my lip worriedly.

"Yeah, yeah, of course… I'm just sitting in my car… thinking of you."

I felt my cheeks warming up. "What are you doing sitting in your car?"

"Waiting to see Teana."

"Why are you waiting to see Teana… are you trying to get killed?!"

"Well, I figured out in order to get back at her I have to play along with her act."

"That's your plan?" I said thinking it was the stupidest plan I've ever heard, if she knew Alicia-chan would do that and just play along with her she would get what she want.

"It might sound stupid, but it's not," She said sounding confident. _'That's what_ you_ think.'_

"Yeah, well, hope it really does work."

"Don't worry, it will… and Nanoha?"

"Yes?"

"I'm really sorry for always leaving you like this. I just don't want anything to go wrong, you understand that right?"

I hesitated to answer. "Yeah, I guess."

"Good… so how's Yuuno?"

I was surprised by her question. "He's good."

"So you guys didn't have sex or anything, right?"

My jaw dropped. "Alicia-chan!!" _'How the- is she a psychic or something?!'_

"Alright, alright. I'm just kidding. I know you wouldn't do that to me, my sweet."_ 'Oh my gosh! I feel so bad!'_

"Oh, I gotta go, Teana's coming… talk to you later, Nano-chan… I love you."

Aww, she called me 'Nano-chan', she hasn't called me that in a long time now. "I love you too," I said nearly coming to tears. I closed my phone and had my hand over my mouth still awed about her calling me 'Nano-chan' again.

"So I guess that was your so called number 1 wife that just called you, right?"

I looked up to see Yuuno-kun standing at the end of the stairs. "Were you standing there the whole time?!" I stood up.

"No, I was going to go get a bottle of water from the kitchen and I heard you on the phone and… uh, I didn't want to interrupt you."

"Oh." _'Well, that was kind of nice of him. I think.'_ "Well, you can get your bottle of water now," I gestured.

"No, it's ok. I'm not thirsty anymore."

"Huh?" I looked at him confused.

"Night. I'm still waiting," He winked as he turned back to go to his room.

I shook my head, layed down on the couch and dozed off.

* * *

_"Nanoha, I want a divorce," Alicia-chan said seriously._

_"Why?" I began crying._

_"Cause I don't love you anymore_… _in fact, I never loved you. I just used you to get to Teana."_

_I stared at her innocently. "So you never loved me, Alicia-chan?"_

_"Isn't that what I just said or are you deaf now?"_

_"Why would you hurt me like this, Alicia-chan?"_

_"I don't know_…_ maybe cause it was easier."  
_

_I put my fingers through my hair and saw Teana coming from afar and reached to where Alicia-chan and I were standing, she started sticking her tongue down Alicia-chan's throat._

_"Hey baby," She whispered after she finished the nasty kiss. "Oh, hi Nanoha-san. I hate to say I told you so," She laughed evilly._

_"So are you going to give me that divorce or what?" Alicia-chan glared at me as she held Teana by her waist._

_'Yuuno-kun was right.' I shook my head and backed away from them. 'This can't be real_… _it can't be…__'_

"It can't be…! It can't be…!"

"Nanoha! Nanoha, wake up!" I felt Yuuno-kun shaking me.

"What?" I opened my eyes and got up quickly. "Oh thank goodness it was just a dream!" I pinched myself to see if I really was awake.

"That's easy for you to say. To me it sounded like a bad horror or something. You were screaming 'It can't be!'. What was that all about?"

"Just a really scary dream. I hope it doesn't come true though."

"Oh I see… let me guess, I wasn't in it?"

I shook my head.

"It's alright. I wouldn't want to be in one of your nightmares anyways," He got up from my side and went to sit on the opposite chair. "So what was this dream about?"

"I don't want to talk about it, Yuuno-kun."

"Oh come on, it can't be that scary."

"It was not really scary, it was more like a OMFG dream."

"What the heck is an OMFG dream?" He scratched his head.

"It's a dream about something that is really happening to you, but a twist comes along that somehow you know can actually come true in real life."

"So you're saying… that you just dreampt of something that is happening to you and then something happened that you know might happen in real life?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

"Wow, so it's almost like you had a dream that just foretold your future."

"You can say that, but the dream doesn't always come true, these dreams are to help you work out the situation you're in."

"I would not want to get an OMFG dream cause that's just scary… by the way, how come I never heard of that kind of dream before?" He slugged his shoulders forward.

"I made it up ever since I started getting them."

"You made that up?!"

"Yeah, why?"

"Nanoha," His eyes were wide. "What if you're the only one who gets those kind of dreams?"

I got up and slapped him lightly on his head. "Yuuno-kun, stop acting silly."

"I'm not! I'm serious! Does Alicia-chan know you get those kind of dreams?"

"No, I haven't told her." _'Weird, I wonder why I never told her.'_

"So how come you told me instead?" He asked leaning closer to me.

"Cause…" I started.

"'Cause' what?" He leaned closer.

"Cause… I don't know…! You made me!" I pushed him away.

"I made you? Ha!"

"I wouldn't laugh if I were you," I waved my finger at him.

"Why, am I going to get one of those OMFG dreams if I do?"

"You never know! I mean, it does mostly happen to men," I scratched behind my head.

He stopped laughing and his face went blank. I started laughing when I saw him get quiet.

"Oh Yuuno-kun, you're so funny!"

"What, what did I do?"

"Nothing," I said and left it at that. "What time is it, Yuuno-kun?"

"8:30."

"8:30 AM or PM?" I motioned my hands out at each side.

"8:30 AM, ding head."

I got up and stomped over him. "Who said you could call me a 'ding head'?!"

"Nobody. I just felt like calling you that. You got a problem with that?" He stood up to me.

"Yeah, I have a problem with you calling me a 'ding head'! Why are you calling me that anyways?!"

"Your every desire," He leaned in and whispered into my ear.

I felt my knees go weak as I felt his warm breath on my ear. "Uh- I gotta go use the bathroom!" I said feeling awkward and broke the weirdness. I washed my face with cold water and looked at myself in the mirror. "What's going on with you, Nanoha?" I asked myself.

"Nanoha, your phone's ringing!" I heard Yuuno-kun yell loudly. I ran out and quickly answered the phone.

"Hello?" I answered.

_"Ne, Nanoha, it's me Alicia, are you awake?"_

"I'm talking to you, aren't I?" She probably felt stupid for asking that question.

"Alicia-chan~?" I sang.

_"Yeah- what was I going to ask you again?"_

I shook my head. "You're asking me that? I don't even know what you were going to say to me…"

_"Oh yeah, now I remember, I want you to have breakfast with me."_

"Uh no. I think I'll pass."

_"What?!"_

"Of course I want to have breakfast with you, silly."

"Ok, I'll pick you up in half an hour, be ready by then!" I could hear the happiness in her voice.

"I will." I ran back to the washroom and freshened up.

"Where are you going?" Yuuno-kun asked as soon as I got out from the washroom.

"Uh, breakfast with Alicia-chan."

"Oh," He lowered his head sadly. "Well, have fun."

I smiled as I closed the door and went to go wait outside for Alicia-chan.

* * *

"So, how was your so called date with Teana?" I asked as soon as I got into the car.

"Crazy," She said driving off fast, making me almost fall forward.

"Hey! Slow down!" I cried.

"Sorry."

"So tell me," I rested my hands on my lap.

"She tried to rape me last night."

"What?!" I screamed loudly. "Gawd… why doesn't she get the message that people don't want her around!"

"Yeah, I took her out for a nice dinner hoping I could get back at her, but then she went to the washroom and when she came back she said she wasn't feeling well and wanted me to drive her back home. When we pulled up to her house she got out from her seat and plopped herself on top of me and then started kissing me all over."

"And you just let her feel you up like that?" I looked at her with wide eyes.

"No, of course not. I pushed her away and said I was tired," She glanced at me for a second. "Then she called me this morning saying how she had a great time last night… man I can't believe that I once loved that crazy women!"

"I know, me too," I said under my breath.

"What was that?"

"N-nothing," I laughed it off like I didn't say anything. "So are you still going to have to go out with her now that you didn't get back at her?"

"Heck yeah! I wanna get my revenge!"

I shook my head. "And how long will it take for you to do that?"

"I don't know… as long as it takes."

"And what about me, Alicia-chan…? Are you forgetting me?" I sighed.

"No, of course not," She smiled and held my hand. "I'll never forget you, Nanoha."

_'You say that now, but you're going to forget later on like what you did to Teana in that letter you wrote to her. You forgot about her when you said you wouldn't.'_

"You promise, Alicia-chan?" I held out my pinky.

"I promise, Nano-chan," She said as she linked her pinky with mine.

"Now, enough talk about mental people… where are you taking me for breakfast?" I looked out the window.

"You're very impatient, you know that?"

"Yes, I'm a lot of things… but that doesn't really matter right now cause I'm hungry and when I'm hungry I'm furious."

"Yeah, I could see the steam coming out from your ears right now," She laughed pointing at my ear.

I slapped her hand away. "Alicia-chan, that's not funny…! Now really, where the heck is this place?"

"We're here," She stopped the car at a little cottage.

"A cottage? This is where we're having breakfast?" My jaw dropped.

"No, not a cottage my dear, it's a coffee shop," She wrapped her arm around my neck.

"A coffee shop that looks like a cottage… hmmm… not too shabby…"

"So are we just going to stand here and look at the place, or are we going to go in?"

I pushed her away. "Ladies first."

"I'm a lady too, you know? Do you always have to push me like that?"

"You don't act like one. And you don't complain about it when we're in bed," I turned around and winked at her.

She put her hands on her waist and glared. "That's a different story."

"Yeah, yeah," I said as I opened the door to go in.

Inside the shop looked completely different from outside. Outside it looked like… um… ok, I can't think of a word to describe it.

"So my little wrestler, what will you have?" Alicia-chan stood beside me as I looked around and not paying attention to what she was saying. "Hello, am I talking to a wall here?" I saw Alicia-chan's hand wave in front of me. I snapped out of my trance and turned to her. "Uh… oh um… just a regular latte with a bagel."

"Ok then you go take a seat while I get out orders," She pushed me away covering my face with her hand. I quickly wiped my face when she pull away. "Eww! Don't touch my face with your hand…! I don't know where those hands have been."

"Ha ha, very funny… now go and sit down like a good little wrestler."

"Alicia-chan, stop calling me 'little wrestler'!"

She ignored me.

"Alicia-chan!

"Wrestler~" She kept singing to annoy me. I stomped away and took a seat by a window. I mumbled things to myself seeing how annoyed I was at Alicia-chan but stopped when I saw a crazy someone crossing the street to the coffee shop.

"Alicia-chan!" I called out to her, who was still waiting in line.

"What?!" She yelled, irritated I suppose.

"Teana's coming, airhead!"

"What?!" She came running to see her. "Oh mini cooper… she can't see me with you, if she does she'll know that me going out with her was all a lie!"

"No really?" I said sarcastically. She slapped the back of my head. "Ow."

"This is not the time to be funny, wrestler… we gotta get out of here… actually you have to get out of here."

"Me?" I pointed at myself dumbly.

"Yes you… this could be my chance, Nanoha."

"Fine," I rolled my eyes and slugged myself out from my seat. "One question… where the heck am I going to go?"

"There's a shopping center not too far from here… you can go there and hang out until I'm done here." I nodded and turned around to go through another entrance of the coffee shop.

"Nano-chan!"

"Yes?" I turned back around and saw her walking up to me. She kissed my cheek and smiled. "See you later my little wrestler."

I could feel my face burning up.

To be Continue…

* * *

**A/N: **Oh my gosh! Teana's coming!! What's going to happen next?! Wait and see on the next chapter of "My Wife Doesn't Love Me"! Click the green link and tell me what you think. XD

-Yuki-chan


	15. Chapter 13: Bite Mark

**A/N: **Hihi~ Chapter 13 is finally here! Sowwie for not updating sooner.

**darkvalk:** *Smiles* That's what Yuuno is. You know~, "You know". He _IS_ "You know"~ *Giggles* ^^ Ok, I need to stop making fun of his name. *Snickers* I don't know how THAT popped into my head to write, buuut yeah… *Sighs contently* ^^

**Drachnon: **Well, Teana is Alicia's ex-girlfriend, but all of her friends kept it a secret, sooo technically Nanoha's Alicia's 2nd girlfriend. Alicia- er… I'll leave the story to explain it to you. It should be this chapter, if not, then the next chapter. Ok? *Smiles*

**xXKoketsUXx: ***Smiles* Yes Nadie, Alicia hates Yuuno JUST as much as Fate does. And yup, she knows that Fate does 'this and that' with Nanoha. I mean Fate HAS to. Alicia doesn't want Nanoha to think she hates her or something, right? ^^ Tsk tsk tsk, Kira, you are impatient aren't you? *Giggles* Nanoha'll find out in THIS chapter, or maybe the next chapter. It depends. (:

**Honulicious:** Ahaha, weeeell, it's a secret. You'll have to find out for yourself. :P Hehe ^^

**Mikoto: **It's ok!! I love reviews!! :D Especially since it's from my readers!! XD *Smiles widely* It's ok. I understand what you're talking about, even if it's a little off here and there, it's comprehendable.

**yurimylove: ***Smiles widely* Wooooow, that was a loooooong looooooong speech you just gave for the whole 12 chapters. I don't know what to say, except for THANK YOU!!! I had lots, and I mean LOTS of help from a friend of mine. XD So it's not MY brain that it's coming out from. *Giggles* ^^ I'm not _that _experienced in life to write this awesomely good of a story, tte~ soo all the credit goes to my friend. Although, I can't say who it is. :P yet. *Giggles* ^^

**Fate Trulygood:** :P Yup! Didn't want to go into details… because my brother Rin was here… aaaannndd I didn't want to write that part, but yeah… I will the next time they go at it. :P Hehe.

**yoji: **Subaru, Subaru… hmm… Subaru. I have to think about it. :) I'm having a friend help me with this. SHE'S AWESOME!!!! She knows how to write. XD

**KillerQueen118: **Yes! YES!! THINK ABOUT IT! Muahaha!! *Smiles* Well, it's here. So you don't have to think anymore. *Giggles* ^^

One more thing. Enjoy~

* * *

**Chapter 13**

**~Bite Mark~  
**

**By:**

**Yuki-Kamishiro**

* * *

"Nanoha!!" I turned around to see Yuuno-kun jobbing towards me. I turned back around and walked faster. "Hey Nanoha! Wait up~" I stopped and turned around again, irritated. "What are you doing here?" He asked me when he was close enough.

"It's a shopping center, what else would I be doing?" I turned back around and started walking where ever my feet took me.

"Where's Alicia? I thought she picked you up this morning?" He cocked his head to the side when he got in front of me.

"You're asking a bit too many questions, don't you think?" I said coldly and walked passed him and even faster.

"Don't you think that _you're_ being a little too rude?" He asked trailing behind me.

"There you go again with the questions… Yuuno-kun, why can't you just leave me alone for once?" I groaned in annoyance.

"Cause maybe I don't want to." I stopped in my tracks and turned to him. "Do we _have_ to go through this again?"

"Look Nanoha, I can't help how I feel for you… why can't you just understand that?" I narrowed my eyebrows.

"Because Yuuno-kun… I'm a married women and it feels _weird_ to know that your ex-boyfriend is_ still _deeply in love with you."

"So you _do_ understand then?" I rolled my eyes and began walking again.

"Yes Yuuno-kun. I understand _very_ much… is that all you want from me, is to 'understand'?"

"No, not really… there is a _whole_ lot more that I want from you… things that I know you're willing to do, but are afraid to do." He ran and caught up with me again. I glared at him when he was close enough to see my glare.

"Look Nanoha, I know I'm being an a$$ if I bring this up again, but it's been really digging at my brain since it happened."

"Oh gawd," I sighed knowing _what_ he was going to talk about.

"I know that you still feel something for me Nanoha. I could just feel it, the way you kissed me that night was like… like you wanted to do that so badly but you didn't have the courage to do it."

"But it could _also_ mean that I just wanted to silence you for once in your life."

"I'm just gonna play like you didn't say that cause I know you don't mean it."

"Look Yuuno-kun, why is it everywhere I go, you're there?"

He scratched his back head. "I don't know, it's just… pure coincidence."

"Yeah right~ nothing's a coincidence when it comes to you," I said under my breath.

"I know you don't believe that it's true. I never plan on meeting up with you when I go to places nor do I stalk you."

"Are you sure about that, cause I'm pretty sure I saw you lurking behind me a couple of times before," I said trying to see if he would spill something out if he _really _does stalk me or not.

"I don't lurk behind you… why would I want to scare away the person I love by stalking them?"

"Yuuno-kun, that is such a cheesy line, it's not even funny," I paced faster.

"I don't care if it's cheesy!" He yelled when I was getting farther from him.

"Look Yuuno-kun, if you want to make me happy right now then I suggest you take me home cause this shopping is _very_ depressing!" I screamed.

"Woah! No need to scream… alright I'll take you home, on one condition though."

I rolled my eyes and put my hands on my waist, waiting. "What is your stupid condition…? And it better not be anything funny Mister."

"No no, my condition is… you better not laugh… will you just smile for me, once?" He said sweetly.

"That's _your_ condition… wow… you _are_ nerdier than I thought."

"Please Nanoha…? And stop making fun of me."

I flashed him a sill grin and turned around making my way to the doors to exit the shopping center. "Now, are you going to take me back home or not?"

"Technically that was the _weirdest_ smile ever… but it's better than nothing." He grabbed my hand and ran to his car.

* * *

I jumped on the couch and made myself comfy.

"Mmm~ couch…" I snuggled myself against the couch.

Yuuno-kun laughed and nodded his head.

"Sooo, was Alicia too busy again?" He sat on the arm of the couch and looked at me while I was too busy snuggling.

"Yuuno-kun…!!"

"I know I know, I'm just kidding." He looked down like he was shy.

"Why are you getting all shy now?" I opened my eyes slightly to look at him.

"I'm not getting shy… I was just gonna say that you don't need to sleep on the couch… you can take my room until whenever."

"Nice try, but I'm not falling for _that_ trick."

"_What_ trick?" He stood up offended by my accusation.

"You might like come and try something funny while I'm sleeping then I won't have anywhere to run to because you probably would have a lock on your door," I sat up.

"If I wanted to do that I would have done it even if you're sleeping on the couch."

I gasped loudly with my hand over my mouth. "You… would?"

"Yeah… when I want something, I get it… you should know _this_ part about me." He walked away and waved his finger at me like he was disappointed that I didn't know _that_ about him. I could care less about what he wants and what he doesn't want anyway.

"Well, you know, they say that you don't _always_ know everything about the person your with or _was_ with, just so you know," I got up from the couch, not feeling cozy, like I felt irritated and pissed that Yuuno-kun always had to pick at my brain _every time_ I was at ease.

"I'm surprised you don't say that about Alicia."

"Hey do-"

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," He turned around and stood there looking at me deeply in my eyes. I fixed my clothing, feeling uncomfortable at the way he was looking at me.

"Do what?"

"Do what you were doing just now," He took a step forward.

I took a step back. "What do you mean?"

"I mean you getting all angry… and being all mean," He just kept coming towards me.

"Why?"

"Cause…"

I bumped into the coffee table behind me, but quickly reflexed. "Cause what?"

"Cause it's really turning me on right now," He whispered and smirked.

"EXCUSE ME?!" I yelled still backing away from him.

"You heard me… to tell you the truth… ever since you've been telling me off and pushing me away, it's made me want you more."

I stopped and scratched the back of my head, losing track of me backing away from him which made him even closer to me. "It has?"

He nodded. "Even when we were at the shopping center just now. I just wanted to make love to you right there and then."

"Yuuno-kun! I _know_ what you're trying to do, but it's not going to work!" I felt a hard surface hit my back and I realized that I was against the wall, no where else to escape. By the time I could run Yuuno-kun had already grabbed me back and pinned his body against mine and against the wall.

"Yuuno-kun!! Get! Off! Of! Meee!!" I tried pushing him away but he was too strong.

He stood there and just shook his head.

He then planted a kiss on my neck and shivers went down my spine. I wanted it _so_ badly not to want more of his kisses, but I couldn't help myself. I tried desperately to push him away but somehow my body gave up and I just stood there as he placed soft kisses on my neck, making me moan. He intertwined his fingers with mine and rose my arm up to pin them against the wall behind me. His lips met mine and he began to kiss me hotly making me want to faint right there and then.

He released from the kiss and looked deeply into my eyes, soft yet furious at the same time. He arms slowly drifted downwards as he picked me honeymoon style to carry me up to his room. My eyes not leaving his as he opened the door and rested me down in front of him at his door.

"Yuuno-kun…" I said softly, knowing this wasn't right.

He put his finger on my lips and shook his head, coming in closer to me and kissing me again, this time deepening the kiss. We slowly cascaded to his bed where he draped himself over to me and began to kiss all over my body. It felt like nothing else was there but me and him.

He took his shirt off and pulled mine off after. I watched as he took a good long look at my eyes, looking hungry. I pulled him closer and kissed him while wrapping my legs around him. It set him off guard and he pulled back.

"Yuuno-kun, I can't wait," I pleaded.

He smiled and kissed me again. A song started to ring in my ears and I started to bob it into my head. I then suddenly realized that it was my phone ringing.

I got up and turned to look at my side to see Yuuno-kun's bare body half way covered with a sheet and then looked down at my body and realized I was _also_ naked. '_Oh my goodness! Did we really make out or am I just dreaming?!!'_ I pinched myself lightly and felt the burn of pain surging in, that meant I was completely _not_ dreaming.

"Hello?" I said softly trying to gesture Yuuno-kun into not talking and having Alicia-chan hear him.

"Hey my little wrestler… where are you…? I'm at the shopping center… looking for you…" I heard her panting over the phone, probably from running around and looking for me.

"Oh um… I… uh, took a cab back to Yuuno-kun's place… because it got boring."

"Oh ok… well… I'll come there then."

"Now?" I said panicking.

"Yeah, now… I'm already getting into my car… so I'll be there in about 20 minutes… ok?"

"Ok… see you in 20 minutes." I hung up the phone before she could say, 'Bye my little wrestler'.

I jumped out of the bed and put my clothes on. Yuuno-kun began to shift around on the bed. "Where are you going?" He mumbled almost to the point where you can't understand him.

"Alicia-chan is coming!"

He dragged himself out of bed and walked to the washroom.

"Yuuno-kun!" I screamed and covered my eyes. I had _no_ idea he also took _his_ pants off.

"What?"

"Could you at _least_ put some pants on?!!"

"What, it's not like you haven't seen me like this before. Stop acting all shy," He laughed and closed the washroom door.

I ran downstairs to check if anything went out of place or if it would seem like anything was out of place, but it wasn't. I quickly went through my purse that was laying on the ground and took out my compact to check to see if I looked good. The only thing that didn't look good was my hair. I looked like a hobo who didn't brush their hair in 6 days.

"Would you calm down…? Alicia is too busy to notice we did anything anyways," Yuuno-kun said coming down the stairs as slow as possible. I was surprised to see him all freshened up like nothing really happened, he put on a white vest and a basic top and spiked his hair up. I know I'm not suppose to be thinking about Yuuno-kun this way, but… he's kind of hot.

"Yuuno-kun, how could you say that… you never know she might find out the minute she walks in…"

He walked up to me and put his hand around my waist. "And what, you don't want her to find out?"

"Uh, no. Do you want me to die?" I loosened his grip on me. He sighed loudly.

"I wish she didn't have to ruin it for us… you know, I was planning to make love to you again when we woke up."

_'Oh gawd, why is he doing this to me? The way he's looking at me right now and those words; how am I suppose to survive these last couple of minutes when we're alone? Think of Alicia-chan, think of Alicia-chan, think of Alicia-chan_…_!!!'_

There was a knock on the door and I gasped. "Oh my gosh, it's Alicia-chan!"

"Yeah, so? You knew she was coming," Yuuno-kun sat down on the couch and I stood by the door, staring at the door knob like a dummy.

"Well, are you gonna open the door or not?" Yuuno-kun questioned. "Or do you want me to open it for you?"

"No no, I got it," I opened the door and saw Alicia-chan standing there, smiling.

"Hey my little wrestler," She hugged me tightly and placed a soft kiss on my lips.

"Ahem," Yuuno-kun coughed.

"Oh hi," Alicia-chan glared at him.

"That was fast," I closed the door behind me with my foot.

"Yeah, well… I couldn't wait to see you, so I took some short cuts here and there," Alicia-chan said looking around the place. "You know, for a dumb jacka$$ you have a pretty nice place," Alicia-chan tried to compliment Yuuno-kun for the first time.

"Thanks, it's nice to know you actually have a nice side to that frisked up attitude of yours," Yuuno-kun smirked.

I bit my bottom lip and tried to change the awkward subject. "S-so you hungry or something? Since we didn't get to have breakfast and all…"

Yuuno-kun stood up to walk to the kitchen but stopped half way when the words left my mouth. "You didn't eat…? I thought you girls went to eat? And you came home with your stomach growling?" I frowned and went over to Alicia-chan, rubbing her stomach. "Are you… ok?"

She nodded, smiling bigger. "Yeah, well, some people just get carried away with things around them so they don't get to eat… but you wouldn't understand that because you're not weird. You're pretty normal." I blushed and she leaned in for a kiss, but stopped half way when she noticed something wrong with me.

I saw Yuuno-kun shake his head and turned back to go to the kitchen from the corner of my eye.

"Wait… did someone try to do something to you while I was gone… or did you use self defense?" I looked back into Alicia-chan's eyes and was confused on what she was talking about, but then it hit me. The bite mark I had on my neck. Fear came seeping into me and I saw Yuuno-kun turn back around and stared at the bit mark on my neck.

"Yeah, well, you act like you don't sit in your car all night and wish you had them, which you _do_ get them." I looked at Yuuno-kun and he glanced at me for a quick second before turning back to glaring at Alicia-chan.

"You're so weird and overly nerdy, I don't even _know_ what you're talking about… I'll go with the self defense one," Alicia-chan said almost laughing.

"Well, I couldn't care less, maybe the person who was using self defense did it because it felt good and they were too afraid that they'd lose all self control and do something reckless they'd regret later on."

Alicia-chan glared at him. "You-"

"Guys please… I mean girl too… stop this, I hope it won't be like this for the time being we're staying here," I cut Alicia-chan off.

They both looked down feeling guilty.

Alicia-chan looked up at the ceiling and sighed. "Where's your washroom? I need to take a shower or I'll faint."

"Upstairs to your left, second door."

Alicia-chan ran upstairs and I pushed Yuuno-kun deeper into the kitchen so Alicia-chan wouldn't see us. "Yuuno-kun, why'd you bite me? I didn't even know you even bit me here!" I whispered loudly still freaked out about it.

"No, actually I didn't know… it just happened."

"Well, you're lucky he didn't suspect us," I put my back hand on my forehead and wiped off the sweat that I felt forming.

He grabbed me and pulled me on the waist, bringing me closer to him and whispered, "You know Nanoha… I still can't get what we did off of my mind… your beautiful hair in my face… your body against mine… you screaming and moaning… I just wish we could do it all over again… right here, right now," He snuggled his nose against my neck making it tickle.

"Yuuno-kun, stop before Alicia-chan comes downstairs…!!" I said, loving the feel of his skin against mine.

"Then let her come," He said softly.

"No Yuuno-kun… come on… we ca-"

He kissed me freely, not letting me finish. His tongue invaded deeply into my mouth making me sweat all over and moan. His hand went under my shirt as he began to rub my back.

"Hey Yuuno, do you have a towel~?" Alicia-chan called from upstairs.

Yuuno-kun pulled away and tried to catch his breath. "Y-yeah! Hold on…! I'll get it for you!"

"Oh ok… where's Nanoha?"

"She said she needed some fresh air so she's standing outside for a bit!"

"Oh… ok…!" Yuuno-kun was unsure about Alicia-chan's answer and looked at me, I just stared back at him. "You think you can get the towel quicker cause I really needed to take that shower~?"

"You could say that again," Yuuno-kun said under his voice. I slapped his arm and he stood straight up. "Yeah! I'll be right up!"

"Ok!" Alicia-chan's voice drifted and I stood up as well.

Yuuno-kun looked back at me and smiled. "He ruined our moment again, but that's alright. I'll try again later," He pecked on my lips and walked passed me over to the stairs. I turned around and watched him take the first step on the stairs before turning to me and winking at me which made me melt on the spot.

I mentally slapped myself when I realized what I was doing. I went upstairs and saw Alicia-chan changing. I drooled when I stopped at the doorway, seeing her god-like body glowing before me.

"Are you just gonna stand there or are you going to come in?" Alicia-chan asked with her back facing me. I flinched and scratched my cheeks.

"Uh… sowwie," I said shyly. "That was a fast shower you took…"

"Don't be… I rather have you drooling over me than some mental girl who tries to rape me every second we're not surrounded by people." I heard a sigh escape her lips after her plain black shirt was put on.

"She tried that again?!"

"Yeah, this time I took her for a walk and she pulled me in a lane trying to kiss me… it brought back bad memories from Hawaii that I didn't _ever_ want to remember again," She turned around and faced me.

"I don't know how you can deal with her Alicia-chan…"

"Me either… maybe just my hatred for her helps me deal with her… so let's change the subject… why did you get bored of the mall? You never get bored of malls."

"First of all, it was a shopping center…" I waved my finger.

"Mall, shopping center, same thing," She laughed. I couldn't help but laugh too because of her cute adorable look.

"And second, I don't know, maybe with everything that's been happening, it's just… not making me love the things I used to love doing, I guess."

"Used to? So you don't like doing them anymore?"

"At the time being, no…" I hugged myself, feeling so sad about the thought of how things were going.

She walked up to me and cupped my face. "I'm sorry, it's my fault these things are happening… if it wasn't for Teana, all of this wouldn't be happening… and it's all because-"

I placed one of my finger on her lips. "Stop saying that… everything happens for a reason… and what is happening to us, well, we just have to figure out what the reason is."

She smiled and gave me a long lasting kiss. "Tell you what…"

"What?" I asked hugging her.

"Let's go to the beach. Just you and me."

"The beach… now?" I looked up at her.

"You ask some weird questions some times you know that? Yes now," She giggled.

_'That wasn't a weird question_…_ was it?'_

She held onto my hand and led us downstairs.

"Where are you two going?" Yuuno-kun looked up from the T.V.

"The beach," I said still confused.

"The beach? Now?!" Yuuno-kun scratched his head.

"Yes, now…" We both said in unison.

To be Continue…

* * *

**A/N: **Dun dun dun!!! Ooo~ soooo Nanoha's a two timer~ Anyway, she'll FIND OUT next time!!! On "My Wife Doesn't Love Me: Chapter 14"!! Muahahaha!!! Hate it? Love it? Not sure? Well, come on and press the green link~ XD

-Yuki-chan


End file.
